Couples Impossible
by Lizalaroo
Summary: [Completed] Heero meets Ami at a new school he goes to and accidently finds out Ami's secret. When more attacks occur from the sailor scout's enemy Heero feels he can't be with Ami and work as a model he becomes emotionless again until someone interferes
1. A new Day

**Couples Impossible**

****

AN: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam wing. I own Ms Resk and Mike who aren't really important... but besides the point. Hope you enjoy it. Please R&R!!!!

Review: Heero wants to become a model, and Duo sees Hotaru in slow motion. Relena doesn't exist. Mercury walks on water and the couples have gone mad! Ami/Heero Rei/Wu Mi/Q Ma/Tr Hot/Duo

**Chapter 1 – A new day**

Rei walked along the road to her private school. She went to a different school to all the other scouts. Out of all the scouts, she was the richest, and the most spoiled. At her school she was treated like an idol, and no one dared to fight with her, because they thought she was perfect. She lived and worked at a shrine with her grandfather. 

Rei thought of Usagi who right now was enjoying a lovely holiday with Mamoru san. It wasn't fair! It was the middle of a school term and Usagi was out having fun. Of course she deserved it, but Rei as her best friend, still didn't think it was fair to be left behind.

Each girl had her reputation. Ami was the genius of the group and everyone liked her at school because she could help them solve any problem. Unlike most geniuses she wasn't considered a nerd, and had a lot of respect from fellow students. 

Mina on the other hand was an idol freak, who loved acting and singing. She was a very popular girl in her school and many boys had crushes on her. Mina was the leader of the scouts while Usagi was the princess of the scouts. 

Makoto was known for her height and great fighting skills. Any boy would shudder and whimper if she threatened them. No one tried to stand up to her, she was just too much for them. Even though she was great at fighting her dream followed a completely different course. She adored cooking and making delicious food for the rest of the scouts who loved the food.

Michiru and Haruka were cool girls who were in a higher grade at school. They were very popular and the scouts looked up to them. 

Hotaru was a new student at school and had already proved to be able to make friends easily after her troubles with her old school. She had grown to be of her normal age – the same as the other scouts – and was in the same class as Amichan most of the time. Both wanted to be doctors, but Hotaru was luckier, because she had a mystic power that let her heal people without knowing medics.

"Reichan!" screamed someone behind her.

Rei turned around to see Ami running towards her and waving. Rei waved back at her.

"Rei, just checking, but what time are we coming to your house?" asked Ami.

"Well, you can come straight after school if you want," answered Rei.

"Great. I'll see you then!"

Ami rushed to school. Out of all the scouts, she loved coming early to school and reading in the new library the school had.

She flung the doors open to the school and smelled in the fresh air. She sputtered and blocked her nose. School hadn't begun yet and someone had already exploded something in the science rooms. She crept past the hallways to get to the library. There would be fresh air there for sure. She almost fell into the library and breathed in turning her blue face back into a normal colour. She sweat dropped as she saw the farmiliar librarian look at her strangely. 

"You better close the door Amichan. The smell is reaching the library very quickly," said the librarian.

Ami smiled and closed the door thankfully. She looked around the library and sat at a table taking out the book she had begun reading the other day. She checked her watch. She still had half an hour before the bell would ring. Suddenly a farmiliar face popped in front of her. She looked up to see Mina smiling at her.

Ami almost screamed but stopped by biting her lip. She fell of her chair and dropped her book on the flooe. Mina's smiled faded and she looked helplessly at the scared girl on the ground.

"What is it?" asked Mina quickly taking out a mirror to check her face.

"You are early, Minakochan," squeeked Ami. "And, you are in a library!"

"Ami! I came early to find you. I heard there are new students. Let's go find them!"

"I really want to finish this boo…"

"Amichan! They are boys! All five of them!" exclaimed Mina staring at Ami.

Ami sweat dropped and put her book away. There was no way she could bargain with Mina. Once her mind settled on doing something, no one could stop her. Ami sighed and walked out of the library hesitantly. Mina dragged her along the corridor and to the next room where the five students sat.

Ami blushed red crimson and turned away. 

"I'm not going in there," protested Ami.

Mina pulled a fist at Ami.

"You're coming with me," said Mina.

"You are using me. If Usagi was here you'd take her," complained Ami pulling her away from the classroom.

"Yes, but she isn't here!"

Ami shook her head quickly. A tall girl walked into the hall and looked at Ami, who was pinned to the wall by Mina. As soon as Ami saw Makoto she ducked under Makoto and raced towards Makoto and hid behind her.

"What's going on?" asked Makoto.

"There are five new boys in that classroom and Ami doesn't want to go meet them and I am forcing her," said Mina casually.

Makoto's face suddenly became dreamy and her eyes glittered.

"Five, new, boys?" asked Makoto emphasising on the last word.

Both Mina and Ami backed away from her in fright. Suddenly Makoto grabbed onto Mina's collar and pulled towards the door.

"Why didn't you tell me before! Let's go introduce ourselves," said Makoto.

Mina's eyes suddenly glittered and she smiled at her friend. Ami quickly tip toed away from the pair and rushed towards the library at immense speed.

Makoto walked into the room casually with a nervous looking Mina staggering behind her. Her eyes caught one of the new students and hearts popped out of her eyes. She flicked her hair gracefully and didn't look at him though she could feel his eyes resting on her.

"Hi, you're the new students aren't you?" asked Makoto cooling, trying to fight the lump in her throat.

"Yeah babe, are you in our class?" asked a boy with a long brown platt. He had an american accent though he didn't really look that american.

"Yeah, we are in your class. I am Minako, and this is my friend Makoto," said Mina giving a warm smile to the blonde boy, making him blush.

"My name is Duo. Pleased to meet you gorgeous," said the boy with the platt.

He stretched out a hand to Makoto. Makoto took it and shook it nervously. This boy seemed very cheerful and didn't seem nervous to being a new student.

"This is Trowa, he doesn't talk much," said Duo making sure he embarassed each boy. "And this is Wufei, but you can call him Wu-man, he likes it."

The chinese boy stood up from his chair and slammed his fist of the desk angrily.

"Don't even think of calling me that. I hate it," growled Wufei before seating himself down again.

"See, told you he liked it," said Duo. "Now, this is Quatre, he's a blonde arabian. Never heard of one, but what the hell. He's cool, and a totally rich guy, unlike me."

Quatre blushed and shook Minako's hand. Duo winked and finally reached the last boy in the room. He sat at the back corner and seemed uninterested in the conversation.

"This is Heero. He's a little shy on his first day," said Duo before returning to his seat.

"Well, that is perfectly normal to be hesitant on the first day. I'm sure he'll fit in easily," said Minako giving a warm smile to Heero. 

He stared coldly back at her making her turn away from him and looked back at Duo. Duo fell on the floor laughing. Wufei turned away from him in disgrace.

"Heero, normal? Never heard anything more crazy than that," exclaimed Duo dragging himself back on the seat.

That's pretty mean to say. Maybe he gets bullied by the other boys. That's maybe why he is so unsocial thought Minako giving a quick glance at Heero.

Minako glance at her watch. The bell would ring very soon. She approaced Quatre and looked at the spare desk next to Quatre.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" asked Minako blushing.

"No, that's cool!" exclaimed Quatre taking away his bag from the chair.

Makoto walked up to Trowa. He looked very mysterious and he had green eyes. Very interesting...

"May I sit next to you?" asked Makoto.

Trowa barely glanced at her but nodded. Makoto smiled to herself. Score! She got a guy before any other girls even entered the room.

Ami walked into the room trying not to glance at the boys. 

"Hey Ami!" exclaimed Makoto.

Ami sweat dropped.

"Everyone, this is Ami, the super smart genius, who is just as cool as smart," exclaimed Makoto.

Ami blushed and sat in front of a new boy. She wasn't interested in boys at all. All she was interested in was finishing her book. After all, Geography was boring. She knew every little bit of geography she needed to know and she had her little computer to do all the geography work. It wasn't useful at all for her to become a doctor. Ami took her book out of her bag and began reading it again forgetting where she was.

The bell ran and swarms of students poured into the room, each glancing at the new boys before sitting down. An african boy took one look at Wufei and almost jumped in amazement. He rushed to get a seat next to Wufei.

"Hey man! You one of those cool peeps aren't ya?" asked the boy.

Wufei turned to look at his seat partner. He blinked not getting what the boy was on about.

"Are you catching on? The name's Michael, but you can call my Mike for short. Anyway, you know karate don't you. Can you show me some of that cool shit?" asked the boy.

Wufei stood up and grabbed the Mike's collar.

"No body calls it shit. Got it?" asked Wufei before letting go of an excited Mike.

"Wow! That was so cool. Is that a trick? Can you show me please. I am a great learner. I wanna learn your Judo!" exclaimed Mike trying to kick the air.

"Kong Fu," corrected Wufei before turning his head back to the black board.

Mike nodded and sat back down to Wufei.

"So, what's your name?" he asked.

"Wufei," answered Wufei.

"Wow, like number five? That's like so cool!"

Wufei rolled his eyes in frustration. At least this boy thought he was a god unlike Duo, who didn't stop teasing him.

A girl with purple eyes and short black hair walked into the room. She looked around and smiled at Duo who blushed. She walked across the room and suddenly Duo was seeing her in slow motion. She walked past him, her hair blowing in the wind. She turned to look at him and smiled. Her beautiful sparkling teeth showed.

"Oh babe, you are mine," thought Duo.

"Hey chick! Come and sit here with me?" asked Duo showing his puppy eyes.

The girl laughed and cross the room to sit next to the excited boy.

"My name's Duo. What's yours?" asked Duo.

"My name is Hotaru," answered the girl.

Duo turned around and sniggered. He couldn't decide what was cuter. Hotaru or her name?

Makoto looked at Trowa. His hair covered one of his eyes and the other one could be seen as green. At least their eyes were the same.

"So, are you nervous about being new?" asked Makoto.

"No, I have never been nervous in my life," answered Trowa.

"You sure know how to keep a straight face! Do you want me to show you around when its recess?"

"Whatever."

That's a yes! thought Makoto happily.

Finally the teacher walked into the room and gazed at all the students. She approached the desk and took out a piece of paper.

"Please welcome the new 5 students in the class. I want you all to be really nice to them and remember what it was like for your first day at school. These five boys are up for adoption right now, but you would be surprised how many other people in this class have foster parents or need to get adopted. Anyway, please stand at the front of the class and say a little about yourself," said the teacher before sitting down on her chair in exhaustion.

The five boys walked up to the room and stood in a straight line. The teacher gestured for them to begin. Obviously the first person to open his mouth was Duo and nobody cared.

"My name is Duo Maxwell. I may run, I may hide but I don't lie!" said Duo winking at Hotaru. Wufei groaned at his sentence and decided to speak next.

"My name is Wufei Chang. I am the last of an ancient chinese tribe because everyone else died in the war," said Wufei. Michael jumped up and screamed, "Yeah!"

"My name is Trowa Barton. I work in a circus as a clown, and a partner of a woman who throws daggers at me," said Trowa. The class oohed and aahhed.

"My name is Quatre Winner. I am the only one who is not up for adoption, because I live in a mansion with my 29 sisters," said Quatre.

"My name is Heero Yuy," said Heero.

Everyone stared blankly at him.

"He's a robotic machine, well, almost," exclaimed Duo. The students blinked (you know that anime way).

The five students returned to their seats.

"Ok, everyone, I want you all to research on one animal which you are going to pick out from the hat. I'll go in alphabetical order," said the teacher.

Duo sniggered.

The teacher began giving out the animals. There were groans from boys and squeels from girls. Ami was still reading her book not knowing what was going on in the class. Suddenly she felt someone poke her back with a pencil. She put the book down and looked around the classroom dazed.

"You have to pick out an animal soon, it's a research thing," said a monotone voice behind her. 

Ami didn't turn around but just put her book away. She picked out elephant. Finally it came around to Heery **Yuy's turn. He put his hand in and took out the piece of paper.**

"Why don't you open it?" asked a boy from the other side of the room.

Heero ignored him and stared at the board where the teacher was writing the questions for the research.

"Heero, what did you get?" asked Duo.

"Rabbit," answered Heero.

Heero unwrapped the piece of paper. Rabbit. He looked at the questions. He knew the answers to every single question. Why do research at all? He quickly wrote down all the 30 answered on a lined piece of paper and messily wrote his name at the top. The girl infront of him seemed to be doing something on a super small computer. He didn't have time to be interested.

"Ok class, you have 30 minutes of the remaining lesson to finish it. You may work in pairs if you want," said the teacher.

Heero walked up to her and placed the piece of paper infront of the teacher and walked back to his seat. Everyone looked at him in shock thinking he wrote a bunch of rubbish. Even Ami lifted her eyebrow in confusion.

The teacher picked the piece of paper up and began looking at her answers to see if they were correct. 

Hotaru and Duo left the classroom to work on the camel. A few more pairs went after them. Heero eyed the girl infront of him who was typing something very quickly on her strange computer. It had the mercury sign on it. 

Ami stood up with her piece of paper and put it next to Heero's. No body gasped because they knew Ami was a super genius.

"Heero! You scored 100%. I am very glad tio have such a knowledgable student in my class," exclaimed Ms Resk. 

Everyone's head slowly turned to the new found genius. Heero didn't smile. He didn't even seem happy. What was it with this strange guy?

The teacher handed his paper back and looked at him in astonishment. He was a very strange boy but very smart. 

"What are you going to do for the rest of the 20 minutes?" asked Ms Resk.

"Sit," said Heero.

"Are you sure? You could go outside!"

"Fine."

"Ami, you scored 100% too. Go with Heero outside and show him around since you have nothing better to do."

Ami nodded and stood up. Heero followed her not even looking around as he went. He stared at the back of her head. 

"Ok, what do you want to see?" asked Ami.

"Nothing. I know my way around. I memorised my way around when I came here. I'll just go outside," answered Heero walking past her.

What a strange guy! thought Ami following him down the stairs.

Finally they arrived on the school grounds. Heero lay down on the grass and stared up at the sky. Ami suddenly found herself blushing and quickly turned around. No. She didn't care about boys. All she cared about was study. Ami couldn't control herself and she turned back around and sat close to Heero, but not too close. 

"Amichan! Jigging class?" asked a farmliar voice.  
Heero shot up and turned to look at two girls who were approaching them. Ami smiled and stood up, thankful to have someone to talk to.

"No, I finished my work and so did he," said Ami pointing to Heero. "So we are out here. But Michiru, Haruka. You guys are jigging class aren't you?" 

Michiru looked down in embarassment and Haruka played with her fingers. Ami sweat dropped.

"No, we are just going to the toilet for a long time," said Michiru winking. The two sat down next to Ami and began a strange conversation.

Heero stood up and leaned against a wall staring into space. 

"Oi, Heero," screamed one of the girls, known as Michiru.

Heero turned his head around to look at her.

"Are you a model?" she asked blushing.

Haruka stood up angrily. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Haruka just doesn't like boys," said Michiru.

"That doesn't make sense."

"Haruka doesn't like cool boys," whispered Michiru.

"That doesn't make sense."

Ami sweat dropped and watched the two leave and whisper. She coughed in embrassement and looked at Heero who was looking on the ground.

"So where do you come from?" asked Ami trying to get a conversation suddenly.

"I don't know," answered Heero. Ami sweat dropped.

"Can't you tell me anything about yourself?"

"What does it matter. I don't know anything about myself. I've been lost since I was born!"

Ami sweat dropped again. This conversation wasn't getting anywhere. She looked to see Michiru and Haruka drawing closer to eachother. Ami turned away in embarassment and looked at her watch.

"I think its time we went back inside," said Ami hurrying away from the playground.

Heero followed her. 

"By the way. What is your next lesson?" asked Ami.

"Mathematics," answered Heero.

"Same."

"hn..."

The two entered the room to find not many people were finished yet. Heero walked back to his seat and watched as Duo flirted with the girl next to him. A couple of boys were surounding Duo. He sure became popular quickly. Suddenly a paper aeroplane shot at him. Heero caught it swiftly and scrunched it up. He threw it in the bin. 

"Heero! You didn't even open it," whined Duo.

Makoto watched Duo and Heero. 

"I feel sorry for Heero. Duo is so horrible to him, and he doesn't stop teasing him. No wonder he doesn't talk much," said Makoto outloud.

"No way. Those two are best friends," exclaimed Quatre who was behind her.

"What? No way! They don't even sit next to eachother!" 

"They have a very strange best friendship, but if Heero got hurt, Duo would be the first to help him. Duo would be the first to do anything!" 

"That's like Rei and Usagi. Oh, you don't know them but they are my friends. They never stop fighting but really, they are such good friends inside."

"Yeah, now you get what I mean!"

Makoto smiled and looked back at Heero who was staring at the blackboard. She shook her head inconfusion. Even Rei's and Usagi's friendship wasn't as weird as this one though.


	2. Her Friend's Idea

**Chapter 2 – Her friend's idea**

"You'll love it at Rei's! She can even get your fortune told. She's a priestess," said Minako as she led the boys to Rei's shrine.

"We sure have a big group going there," said Quatre as he looked from the boys to the girls.

A huge shrine appeared infront of them and the group climbed the stairs. Rei was waving to the girls. Suddenly she saw the five boys behind the girls and looked questioningly at Ami who looked down in embarassment. 

"Hi, hi! You brought a party here," said Rei.

"They are new, and I thought it would be nice to invite them over," said Ami.

"Ok, come in!" 

The group came in and sat on the floor. Everyone looked around at eachother uneasily. Michiru and Haruka sweat dropped and suddenly stood up.

"We have something to tell you scouts," said Michiru.

The boys looked at the girls in confusion. Quatre wondered if they were supposed to leave, but it didn't seem anyone minded that they were there.

"I need to give you your last power," said Haruka taking out a small globe out of her bag.

The boys looked at the girls in confusion. What were these two talking about?

"Each one of you girls must touch it. This power is very extraodinary," said Haruka.

The scouts nodded and touched it carefully. Each of them felt as if a new power entered their spirit and mind. 

"Can I touch it too?" asked Duo suddenly.

"Why? You don't have any powers to be boosted," exclaimed Haruka.

"I am the god of Death! Otherwise known as Shinigami!"

"That's cute."

"Its true!"

Wufei rolled his eyes in fury.

"Now firstly look at Minako, the goddes of Venus," said Michiru smiling.

The group turned to look at Minako. Her hair was becoming more silky and beautiful. It became longer. Suddenly her face became extremely beautiful. Quatre blinked his eyes. He really was seeing the goddess of Venus.

"See, she has become extremely beautiful. This is her power boost. Now Rei, go to your fire place and touch the fire," said Michiru winking.

Rei nervously approached the fire and reached out with her hand. She gasped as it didn't hurt at all. The fire wrapped around her arm in a beautiful flame. She gently blew on it and it disappeared.

"The same goes with Jupiter. When you touch electricity, the same thing happens. Hotaru, your healing skills will improve and you will gain... destruction skills. I can control the sea around me and Haruka can control the sky. Ami, you may have thought that your powers were weak, but actually, you are the second strongest scout. I can already see your hair is showing the power," said Michiru.

Ami's hair streaks became a beautiful ocean blue.

"Ami, next time you go to a river or somewhere where there is a lot of water try concentrating on your power and walk in the water, and you'll see what happens," said Michiru.

"Your sly! You won't tell me my power," exclaimed Ami.

"I want you to see it for yourself. Oh by the way, each of your powers might change your characteristics, just a little bit for a while."

The scouts looked at her in shock. 

"You know what," said Ami suddenly. "Let's go to the city and do something crazy. I really feel like it. I mean we have such a big group, so why don't we all get some cool clothes and walk through the city attracting attention and doing crazy stuff?"

The scouts looked shocked at the super genius. Was this a characteristic change or was she not being serious? Ami sweat dropped.

"Come on, it would be fun!" exclaimed Duo not realising why the scouts seemed so shocked.

The scouts nodded their heads but still looked shocked that Ami could think of something like that.

"I'll meet you guys back here in half an hour then," said Rei thinking about what she could wear.

"Ok," answered Michiru.

"You want to come too?"

"Why not! I haven't had fun in a while. We might as well."

The boys left and began walking down the street. Duo seemed to be smirking to himself but the others weren't so impressed.

"How did we get ourselves into this?" asked Wufei.

"Duo decided to drag us along to that friend's friend," answered Trowa.

"Exactly!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero walked into the adoption center. 

"Heero. You are late again," exclaimed the maid pulling him into his room.

"The manager said to lock your room because someone has decided to adopt you and he can't have you running away again," said the maid.

She pushed him into his room and closed the door on him. Heero wondered whether to wait for his adopted parents or just go to the city. Which one was better?

No! I'd lose all my pride if I stayed locked up thought Heero. 

He peered through a hole to see if the maid had gone. He was planning to get some money and get out of the adoption center as soon as possible but it seemed that maid wasn't going to leave. Heero grabbed his wallet and kicked down the door of his room.

"Heero!" screamed the maid rushing to get him back.

He pushed her away with ease and jumped out the window of the adoption center landing safely on the ground. He raced away from the center and arrived at a junction. There seemed to be a lot of clothes shops. Heero shrugged. All he needed was something "normal". He casually walked into the shop. A customer helper rushed towards him.

"What would you like to buy?" asked the helper eyeing him.

Heero glared at her and decided it was ok to tell her.

"Something cool," answered Heero repeating what Ami said.

She nodded and brought him a long sleeved white tshirt and blue jeans. He stared at her in confusion but decided to put the clothes on anyway. After coming out of the dressing rooms Heero looked at himself in a mirror. They looked ok.

"Ok, I'll buy these," said Heero.

Suddenly the shopseller jumped up as if an idea hit her.

"If you want to look good, unbutton the shirt," said the shopseller.

Heero looked at her strangely but agreed. She blushed and almost fell over in excitement.

"Can you do one more thing? Put your right hand on your left shoulder and your left hand on your right hip," said the shopseller.

Heero looked at her strangely and did so. She squeeled in delight.

"Please look at this flier. It is a special invitation, and very important," said the shopkeeper handing Heero the piece of paper. He put it in his pocket and payed the shopkeeper. She was wasting his time.

Rei looked out her window. It had been a while since the group left and it was time for them to come back. The first person she saw the Wufei. She blushed as she saw him. He could look so cool sometimes. 

"Hi!" greeted Rei.

Wufei scowled and sat on the brick wall going around the shrine.

"So," said Rei trying to hold a conversation.

"I didn't want to come and if it weren't for Maxwell, I wouldn't be here," exclaimed Wufei as the other scouts appeared.

The sun was setting when the other boys arrived. When Ami saw Heero walk up the stairs she almost fainted and turned extremely red. He looked so hot!

"Are we going to go yet?" asked Michiru. 

Mina smiled to herself. Even she had to admit she looked very beautiful now that she had aquired her new power.

"Well let's get going!" exclaimed Ami pulling the group.

Heero walked behind the group. It was still a long walk before they would arrive at the city. Heero looked at his watch. There was no point in this. He took out the flier he received and began reading it.

_"Congratulations! _

_You have been accepted at the Teens Model company. If you accept this invitation you will automatically become a model without any tests. If you got this invitation, you must look really good. _

_Please go to the Model Agency on Thursday, 24th October at __12:00 pm__. _

_Your sincerely,_

_Head of the Teens Model Company,_

_Mr Kiver."_

Heero looked at the flier in dismay. What was it with everyone thinking he was a model?

I need a lot of money, I might as well go thought Heero.

He looked up, realising no one was in sight. He sighed and turned around to go to the adoption agency to go and find out who his adopted parents were. 

Suddenly he ducked down missing a bullet as it shot at him. He rolled over dodging more bullets being shot at him. 

"Heero, what on earth?" screamed Ami rushing back to him.

Heero rushed towards her and threw her down on the ground missing a shooting bullet. 

"Come this way," hissed Heero pulling Ami across the grass.

Ami screamed but decided to follow Heero. She felt as if she was in a battle zone. Her heart raced as they rushed towards the beach. She could see Heero was wondering where to go too. Suddenly her heart thumped loudly. She knew what she was supposed to do, but could she do it with Heero? She pulled him towards the water and he looked at her in confusion. Something about her made him want to trust her. His thoughts were getting muddled with his heart and he found himself running towards the water at immense speed. 

Ami took in a breath nervously and concentrated on her power. She took a step into the water and felt it sink a little below her. She took another step and looked down. Her feet were floating above the water and Heero was staring at her in shock. She smiled encouragingly and pulled him onto the water. He found himself walking on the water too. She held onto his hand as they ran further across the water, away from the beach. They could hear distant gunshots but the assasins were right at the edge of the water and were slowly going through it.

"Mercury bubbles" screamed Ami.

A fog surrounded the assasins and they stopped trying to find their way out of the fog.

"Heero, try and shoot them," said Ami suddenly.

Heero threw out his gun, still holding onto Ami's hand. He was holding his gun with his left hand which was not very comfortable, but his aim had to be correct. He checked the bullets were inside and shot at the fuigures. He heard as each of them screamed in pain. He only injured them, because they had not commited a serious crime. They hadn't even shot him, so he had no right to kill them. 

He sighed in relief. A strange buzzing noise was bugging his ear. He turned around to look at what it was to see a helicopter flying at immense speed towards them. A few bombs clinged onto the helicopter. Ami turned to look at the helicopter and gasped in fear. She was shaking and was barely able to stand on the water.

"Can you breathe underwater?" asked Heero quickly.

It seemed like a silly question at first, but then Ami remembered her new power and concentrated on it. Yes, she COULD breathe underwater.

"Yes," said Ami hesitantly.

"Good," answered Heero letting go of her. He fell into the water and floated. She released her floating powers and fell into the water. 

"Go!" screamed Heero as the helicopter reached its destination and began aiming.

"But," Ami whispered.

Heero pushed her into the water and she suddenly felt frightened. He was strong, and could keep her under water as long as he wanted. She took in a breath and felt the funny sensation of oxygen flowing into her lungs even though she was in water. She wasn't swallowing any water either. She felt a splash behind her and saw Heero dive into the water, pulling her into the depths of the ocean. A huge missile swished past them leaving a trail of bubbles. Ami screamed but Heero pulled her further into the water. He felt his lungs squeeze from lack of air, but he learned how to not breathe for a while.

Finally they were out of reach and in the depths of water. Ami watched Heero in fright as she saw him in agony under the water. He grabbed his knife quickly and cut his wrist, sending the blood to the surface of the water. She stared at him in shock. What was he doing? 

Heero watched the blood go further up into the water. It would convince the helicopter pilot that they were dead. Suddenly he felt his head feel tingly and his eyes were twitching. His lungs hurt. He hadn't trained his breathing skills well enough. 

Suddenly Ami grabbed him and pressed her mouth on his, sending in the air he needed to his lungs. He breathed in quickly and took another gasp from her mouth. Ami smiled to herself as she moved her mouth away to breathe in some air and blow it into Heero. His lungs weren't squeezing anymore but the disgusting feeling in his head would not go away. Ami looked at him concerned and began pulling him across the water to get to safety, away from all the strange assassins. Heero was so weak he couldn't even complain. Even though she was providing his oxygen, it was still not enough for him. Each time he blew in he felt some water go through his lungs.

Ami stared at the surface, it would take a few more seconds and they would reach the surface. Could he last that long? She threw herself out of the water and onto the surface concentrating on her powers.

"Mercury bubbles!" she screamed, surrounding a fog around them in case there were still some assassins. She pulled Heero up. She felt his weight as he leaned on her gasping for air. He couldn't take in much because of the ocean water stuck in his lungs. She helped him and ran across the water as fast as she could. She knew first aid, and she would be able to save Heero as soon as they got onto firm land. Suddenly she felt him lean completely against her and to her shock she found his eyes closed. She would not get him onto the surface in time. She would have to try and save him here. She layed him on the water, concentrating fully in her power to make sure she didn't have to hold him. She knelt down and began the resusitation skills she learned in school. If she lost control of her power, they would both sink down to the bottom, and she couldn't risk that. 

She breathed into him again. His eyes flung open and he sputtered the water out of his mouth. He gasped for air, realising he could breathe easier. His lungs still hurt from the wheezing but he could breathe. She got up pulling him with her and they began walking back towards the shore. She could hear Heero's heavy breathing but tried to ignore it. She was terrified already. 

As soon as she felt the sand under her feet she collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. Heero collapsed next to her and fell unconscious again. Ami grabbed his bleeding wrist. He had bleeding for quite some time and he could have fainted from loss of blood. She grabbed a bit of her t-shirt and tried ripping it. It wasn't as easy as in the movies. She grabbed it with her teeth and tried ripping it again. She managed to only leave teeth marks on her shirt. Heero got up and with all his strength pulled at his own tshirt, falling back into unconsciousness. Ami sighed thankfully and grabbed the ripped material and tied it around his bleeding wrist. 

She had wet her communicator. She wondered if it still worked, since it didn't use electricity, but a weird type of magic. She grabbed her communicator from her pocket and dialled up Rei. She answered it with a worried face.

"Ami! Where are you? We are so worried!" screamed Rei into the communicator.

"No time for that. I'm at a beach and I need help from Duo and all. I have a feeling they would know what to do," said Ami. She opened a new page in her communicator while still talking to Rei. Her communicator was much more advanced than the other scouts'. She searched in her moniter. Location: Gustak Beach.

"Rei, come to Gustak beack and hurry, please!" said Ami almost crying. Rei nodded and switched off the communicator. 

Ami pulled herself to a big rock, resting her head against it. She watched Heero as his chest lifted and lowered. She sighed in relief. He was breathing...


	3. Really Best friends

AN: Soz! Was a bit short eh? Sozzy, but the first chap was long, so it makes up for it. Listen, I am looking for some good reading Gundam Wing stories. If you have one on fanfiction, please review and tell me its name. All it needs is one of the gundam pilots getting tortured and not Yaio! ^_^ Aren't I so evil? But I need some torture, because I've been reading too many funny stories and its changing my style of writing... as you can see, I don't really write than many funny stories. I like to put in some horror in the middle. Anyway... if your story meets those characteristics, or you know something like it, please tell me! ^_^****

****

**Chapter 3 – Really best friends!**

It seemed like an hour to Ami before the scouts arrived, though she knew it couldn't have been more than ten minutes. The boys following behind them. She managed a weak smile at the scouts who rushed towards her at immense speed.

"My god Ami! Are you alright?" asked Makoto, hugging Ami.

Ami nodded and turned towards Heero. Her eyes filled with sadness as if she was about to cry. She wondered if Heero was alright.

"I'm worried about him," said Ami. "He doesn't care about his life. He threw me into the water not caring about himself."

"He threw you into the water? How is that caring for you?" exclaimed Rei angrily.

"I can breathe and walk under water, but he can't, yet he pulled me down to safety. That is how everything worked," said Ami at the confused and shocked girls. 

Duo saw Heero's condition and screamed, rushing towards him before the others could make another step forward. Duo fell on his knees and stared at his unconscious friend. He checked his pulse and grabbed his little aid kit, unwrapping the material around Heero's wrist. Duo winced at the sight of it but grabbed some oils and cotton wool. He soaked the wool in the oil and gently pressed it against Heero's wrist. 

Ami turned to watch Duo. Quatre was right. Duo was always the first to be at Heero's side if needed. She had never seen him look so serious. 

Duo took the bloody cotton wool away from Heero's wrist and took out a bandage. He slowly wrapped it around Heero's wrist. Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei kept their distance, knowing Duo didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. 

Duo checked Heero's pulse again and shook his head angrily. He grabbed a syringle and pushed it into a strange blue liquid. After letting the air out of the syringe, he applied it to Heero's shoulder and let the liquid in. Slowly Duo packed all his stuff and watched Heero, hoping he would wake up soon. 

"I was wrong Duo," said Minako suddenly.

"What?" asked Duo quite distressingly.

"You and Heero really are great friends! But, its so hard to realise it until the moment of despair."

Duo smiled bringing back the cheerfullness to his face.

"That's right. He's always the first to scream, the first to laugh, the first to cry, and the first to make everyone happy," said someone behind Duo.

Duo turned around to see Heero getting up. Duo beamed at him and helped him get up brushing the sand off him.

"But on the other hand, he's a completely annoying freak," said Heero.

The scouts laughed and Duo put on some puppy eyes.

"Oh come on Heero! I'm not that bad!" he said, but deep inside him he knew, that even if Heero wasn't smiling, he could see the happiness in his eyes.

Ami got up and rushed towards Heero, forgetting his shyness and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad your safe," said Ami.

Heero tried to not flinch away from affection. He had never been able to stand it, but he owed this girl his life, so he could bear with it. She smiled at him and suddenly jumped away from him, blushing from head to toe.

"Oooh… looks like someone has a crush," said Minako elbowing Ami in the ribs.

"Oh no! I'm not interested in boys," said Amichan sweat dropping. 

The boys sweat dropped as Amichan tried a fake laugh and cowered behind Makoto who was dreamily staring at Trowa.

"Well, guess your plan didn't work. Guess we have to go home then," said Quatre.

"Wait! I want to know how on earth you ended up in the water," exclaimed Mars.

Ami looked at Heero and then back at Rei. She sunk back into the sand fidgeting with her fingers. Heero sweat dropped and refused to talk. Ami sighed and opened her mouth. This was quite a long story...

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

"But who attacked you and why?" screamed Duo slamming his fist against the table.

Heero shrugged and went back to typing on his laptop.

"Heero! Ah! Ami was right. You don't care about your life, but I do," scowled Duo angrily. Heero lifted his eyebrow. Duo had never said that before.

"I'm your best friend, and I don't like it when things like that happen to you. Everyone cares about you, Ami cares about you," Duo persisted.

Heero stood up in a rush, slamming his laptop. He glared at Duo and walked out of the room checking his watch.

"Right, right. I guess I should go 'FETCH' my foster parents too" said Duo sweatdropping.

Heero walked out of Rei's shrine without saying goodbye to any of the girls. He brushed past Ami and jumped on his motorbike.

"Wait, Heero! You don't have anywhere to go! You can stay at my house," exclaimed Ami suddenly running after him.

"I have new foster parents," answered Heero in a monotone voice. He pressed off the breaks and shot away before Ami could say anything.

Heero felt the wind blow in his face as he raced across the road, waving in between cars. He saw his adoption center and quickly turned a U turn making a few cars screech to a stop. He even heard a loud crashing noise, but he didn't care. He didn't know them, so what did it matter? He jumped off his motorbike, leaving it in the parking. There seemed to be one more car next to his. It was a long, black BMW. It hadn't been locked. Heero wondered if he should tell Duo about it, for him to steal it or not. He shook the idea off and entered the office. A maid jumped up quickly and raced towards Heero.

"Heero, where have you been! These are your foster parents," said the maid pointing to a woman and man sitting on the chair. 

Heero glared at them, making them feel very uneasy. The man's mouth dropped open and the woman slid down her sunglasses to look at Heero. They didn't know he was a former gundam pilot and Heero intended to keep it that way. 

The man stood up, coming back to his senses. 

"Well, we waited a while. Come on, let's go," said the man throwing the adoption papers at the maid and pushing Heero out of the office. Heero didn't like to be pushed and flinched away from him, walking a bit infront of him. He headed back towards his motorbike.

"That's our car," said the woman looking very impressed. 

Heero looked at the black BMW.

"No, I will go on my motorbike. I will be right back. Hold on," said Heero stubbournly and walked down the pavement.

He saw two teenagers, looking older than him, fumbling with his motorbike. They were obviously trying to steal his bike. His foster parents went a few metres behind him. When the man saw the teenagers he rushed up towards them angrily.

"Hey you! Let go of that bike," he screamed running at them. 

One of the teenagers pointed a gun at the man. His wife screamed and fell down on the pavement. 

"Hey grandpa! Move off, it's my bike now," said the teenager hopping onto the motorbike.

Suddenly he felt something metal at his head.

"And those are my new foster parents, and I don't need you shooting them," said Heero.

The teenager kept pointing the gun at the man and looked back at his partner.

"Hey Tim, get this child away," said the teenager.

The wife screamed again. Heero rolled his eyes in frustration and flipped the teenager over. He screamed in pain as his head collided with the pavement. The main teenager tried to grab Heero, but Heero was faster, kicking the gun out of his hand, and pointing it at the teenager. The teenager eeped and lifted his hands in surrender. Heero threw one gun over his back, crushing it under a car.

"You are on my bike," said Heero in a monotone voice. 

The teenager nodded and jumped off Heero's bike. He grabbed his partner and they rushed off as quick as they could. 

"Well," said the man in a shocked and trembling voice.

"What's your name?" asked Heero.

The man smiled and helped his wife up.

"You may call us father and mother," said the man cheerfully.

"Over my dead body," answered Heero coldly.

"Ok, my name is George and this is Linda."

"Go to your car. I'll follow you... George."

George nodded and left to get his car. Heero turned on his motorbike and sped off after the BMW. It didn't take long to get to the house, and when he got off his motorbike, he was met by a butler and 5 more children. He glared at George questioningly.

"We love children. We are also phsychologists. We take a lot of children in and study things about them, but we discipline," said George angrily. 

Heero grabbed his bag full of clothes and walked after George into a huge hall. The kids following him were between 11 and 15 years old, which made him the oldest. 

Heero walked into the room and stared in shock. It was huge! It looked like a living room, more than a bedroom. His foster parents smiled.

"We'll leave you now. Supper will be at 9 o'clock," said Linda before leaving the room.

The children rushed into his room and stared at him as he went through his stuff. He tried not to pay attention to him but he could feel all their eyes on him. He smirked to himself and pulled his gun out. The children screamed and ran off as fast as they could.

"Mummy! He has a gun," shrieked one of the girls running down the stairs.

Heero rolled. The children were just as annoying as Duo! He threw his gun in a wardrobe and began taking out his grenades, bombs, daggers, guns and bullets. He lay them out on the table when George went into the room with a few cowering children behind him. His eyes popped out of his head as he saw Heero shooting out the window.

"What are you doing," exclaimed George rushing in the room.

"Testing out my guns," answered Heero in a monotone voice.

"You can't do it in the house. Anyway, you don't have a gun license! You are under age, so I am going to have to confiscate the guns."

Heero flipped out his card, showing his license. He flashed his card and went back to testing out his third gun. George opened his mouth, but closed it. Heero's eyes were glaring into his, making him feel very uneasy. He lifted his hand out, uselessly throwing it down again. The tallest girl watched him as he stormed out the room.

"My name is Katie! What is yours?" she asked walking towards Heero bravely.

Her knees were shaking as he turned around pointing a gun at her. He walked to his bed and let out his dagger.

"Do you want to help me test out my dagger?" asked Heero. His eyes became wild and scary and Katie staggered back, sweat dropping.

"Oh wait a minute. Don't worry. I already tested it out myself, when I nearly drowned," said Heero evilly. The girl eeped and stared at the dagger. She could see a little stained blood on it. She jumped back in fright, understanding what he meant by HELPING test out the dagger.

"Well, what is your name?" questioned Katie angrily. The other children walked in. He glared at each of them. It seemed Katie wasn't the oldest. A boy a bit older than her stood next to her.

"Why don't you just answer so we can get on with this," said the boy.

"Tell me your name first," said Heero opening his laptop and typing his 24 letter and number mix password. 

"My name is Harry, now what is yours?"

"Heero. Heero Yuy."

"Ok... we have gotten this far. We've just divided the chores evenly. Here are the days you do chores and what chores," said Harry pointing at a piece of paper which Heero snatched and glared at it, hoping it could burst into flames. 

"You do one thing each day of the week, and a couple of chores on each weekend. Today is Wednesday, and you will be making supper. I suggest you go help mother now, before she starts calling you," said Harry.

Heero glared at the boy making him eep and draw back. Heero stood up and slammed his laptop. He grabbed his bag and threw his laptop and weapons in his bag. He flung the window open.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry.

"Go tell your little Mummy, I won't be doing any chores. I am sixteen years old and she won't be able to make me," said Heero climbing onto the window.

"You can't jump! Its five storeys high!"

Heero glared at him and jumped off. There was a loud thud at the bottom and the children ran to the window to look at Heero. He staggered up from the ground and ran off into the bushes. Harry looked down for a few minutes. He jumped out of his shock and ran down to tell his mummy about Heero.

Ami typed on her computer. She was recalling the things that had happened earlier that morning. It was quite terrifying actually, and she felt alone and scared. At every little sound she jumped. So, when someone unexpectingly knocked on the door, she screamed blue murder before calming down and slowly walking to the door. She was ready to do her Mercury Bubbles or any other attacks if she needed. She didn't understand why she was so scared! She had been through worse troubles than this! She hesitantly opened the door and peered out. Her eyes met emotionless Prussian Blue eyes.

"Heero! What are you doing here?" asked Ami.

"I was thinking over what you said. Is it ok if I stay with you for the night?" asked Heero in his same monotone voice.

Ami blushed crimson and managed a fake chuckle before becoming serious again. She looked at Heero carefully. His wrist seemed to be alright now.

"Sure. You came as a surprise! Please come in," said Ami kicking her book out of the hallway.

She sighed in relief. For some reason she felt so much better, now that Heero was at her house. She mentally slapped herself. She had to concentrate on her studies! She had no time to be involved with boys. Plus, Heero wasn't interested in her, and would gladly be alone. She led him to the guest room and showed him to his bed. 

"Here! If you need anything just tell me," said Ami before retreating back to her couch. She grabbed her book and began memorising her French words. She had no time to be involved. All she could be was friends, and no more!

Heero typed on his computer. He needed to find out who sent him. He had managed to secretely pick up a bullet from the water before it sank. He stared at the code written on it: K67-14N. He quickly typed the number in his laptop. A bullet could be of a lot of help to him. A name popped up and a commincator number. Heero typed it up and looked around to check if anyone was there. Ami was busy reading her book. Heero quickly put up a program so the person answering the communicator would see a normal blonde haired boy. The face was programmed to move like Heero's mouth.

"Hello?" asked a fat man. Heero could only see his face, but he knew it was ugly.

He took in a breath. He hated pretending to be someone else, only because he was good at it. He liked his monotone voice, and using a normal teenager's voice was not exactly what he wanted.

"Hello? Mr Kusiyo?" asked Heero in an innocent Quatre style voice.

"Yes," answered the man.

"Well, I was in town today and I watched as some people got gunned down. I ran after them and saw that they were attacked at the bech later, and after they drowned to death! Please tell who attacked them. I know you know cause I found a bullet which let me find you."

"Oh! That, it was an honest mistake! I swear! It was me who sent the whole army. I am really sorry about the two that died. I honestly had mistaken them for some other people. Anyway, there will be another attack on some other people. Those will die. My grudge on that old grandpa has lasted to long!" 

With that the man slammed down the phone leaving Heero staring blankly at the screen. A huge sweat drop appeared and he turned around to find Ami standing behind him, barely able to sustain her laughter.

"You have such a funny fake voice. I can't believe that guy made a mistake like that. He's been having me stress out the whole day," said Ami laughing.

Heero sweat dropped again.

"Ok, that leaves no missions for me again. Guess I will really go to that modelling agency tomorrow," said Heero. He cursed. He didn't want her to know.

"You are going to be a model?" she asked turning bright red in the face.

Heero nodded.

"Excuse me," squeeked Ami rushing away from him and into the bathroom.

She slammed the door behind her and looked at herself in the mirror. She could feel steam coming from her ears and heat waves were becoming visible from her cheeks. She let out a breath or two to try and calm down. The thought of Heero being a model left her in a dazy, dreamy state. No! She wasn't supposed think about guys, but she couldn't help it. He was so good looking, and now he was going to look even better because he was going to be a model.

"Now I don't have a chance at all. Girls will be falling at his feet from now on," said Ami aloud, regretting what she had said. A huge sweat drop appeared on her head and she kneeled down on the floor taking in more breaths.


	4. Heero, a super hot model!!!!

**Chapter 4 – Heero, a super hot model!!!**

Heero stared at his invitation. If everything on it was correct, then this would be the correct building. He gazed at it. A huge sign on top said Teenager Model Agency. Heero fidgeted in his pocket, making sure he had his guns in place, just in case. Not many people knew about him being a model. In fact, it was only Ami who found out. Even his parents had not known. He hadn't returned to their house since last night and he couldn't be bothered to waste money on calling them. Little did he know that Ami had told almost everyone, that Heero was going to become a model, and they were all lined up at the front of the building waiting for him...

He walked towards the building to see a huge amount of people waiting for him. Suddenly he realised who were they were and struggled keeping his face normal. Even that girl, Michiru, was there, with her girlfriend, Haruka.

The crowd cheered as he walked towards them and he felt a little steamy on his face. He quickly turned to look in another direction. He was the perfect solider, and these kids weren't going to get the better of him!

"I told you he was a model. Don't I have good instincts on picking the right guys?" said Michiru, teasing Haruka.

"What is that supposed to mean?" question Haruka angrily, wondering why she had agreed to coming here.

"You don't like guys."

"That doesn't make sense!"

"You don't like popular guys!"

"That doesn't make sense!"

"It does make sense," echoed the group. Ami sweat dropped, remembering the conversation. She had hear it twice before, and it was getting old.

Haruka twitched angrily. She tightened her fist. She tried to control the jelousy burning up inside her, but knew better than show it. Plus, Michiru said to enjoy herself, but she was on the edge of cracking. Michiru was teasing her much more than usual.

"What are you doing here?" said Heero controlling his voice coolly.

"Oh sorry, it was my fault," said Ami nervously. A slight blush reached her cheeks and she turned away in embarassment. "I told them you were going to be a model, and they wanted to come and see yout first... PRIVATE lesson," said Ami again staring to the other side.

"I didn't want to go. Michiru forced me," complained Haruka angrily.

"Oh come on. He's only 16 years old. Give him a break will ya?" exclaimed Michiru walking inside the building.

"I'll give you a break when we are alone! Right now I cannot stand it here!"

"Alright, we will go. Hotaru can stay here though. Its true, that I am not bored whem I am with you. Let's go."

Haruka stared at the ground dumbly. She hadn't been expecting this, but she smiled at Michiru and pulled her out of the building.

Heero turned his head back at the group. They shuffled their feet nervously and stared at the ground. All but Duo who suddenly whistled for no reason.

"Go Heero! Just go in there and have your lesson. God, we aren't that of a disturbance are we?" said Duo cheerfully. Heero turned and glared at him, making even Shinigami fall on his knees in apology.

Heero turned his head back to the door and walked in without saying another word. An excited teacher greeted him, shaking his hand quickly. Her eyes met the group behind him and looked at them in astonishment. 

"We are his fans. Come to watch, the famous Heero's first modelling lesson," said Ami winking at Heero. 

Suddenly the teacher's eyes glittered and she dreamily stared at the group.

"Just imagine it," said the teacher out loud. "We have Heero, the bestest model in the world, with a cheerleading squad. A new band, in which Heero sings, and..."

"And we can be the cheerleading team! Famous for being the top, number one fans of Heero! The best MODEL!!!" screamed Minako grabbing the teacher's hand.

The group sweat dropped and Heero suddenly felt it was a huge mistake to accept the invitation. If his thoughts were correct, which they had to be, this woman had barely and experience in teaching, and wanted results straight away. Not that Heero couldn't do that. He was there for the money and nothing else.

"Stupid Onna," grumbled Wufei walking into the hall, which the teacher was hurriedly pulling the group into.

The teacher almost pushed everyone into their seats and rushed to the stage, pulling Heero with her. He flinched away from her hand and walked up to the stage. 

"Ok, we, the girls will create the cheerleading sqaud. Me as the leader of course," exclaimed Minako. The other girls nodded even though they had a bad feeling about this.

"And then, we'll be the band," exclaimed Duo.

"I don't think so Duo. I am not going to be in any band," screamed Wufei angrily.

"Fine then! Quatre and Trowa will be in it. I don't care about you!"

"QUATRE!!!!!!" 

Quatre cowered behind Trowa. He didn't think a band was a bad idea as long as Trowa was in the band too. He tried imagining Wufei playing on the saxaphone. He giggled and smirked at Wufei. This would be quite interesting.

"My name is Nicky, and I am going to be your teacher and manager for the next at least 2 years," said the teacher exitedly.

Heero stared at her and concentrated on what she was saying. He would have to do exactly what she said or else he wouldn't get that much money. 

"Now listen," began Nicky. "There is not much you need to know, and history is a waste of time. I have my own names for modelling. There is still modelling – when a person photographs you and Moving modelling – what they usually show on tv. Those are the two types you need to know right now. Firstly we will start with photography. I had already signed you up to modelling clothes for this rich woman. Basically the plan goes like this – I am your manager and get 11% of your profit. Trust me, soon you will be rich."

Heero nodded and sighed. His first lesson was about to begin, and he had a bad feeling that his "fans" were going to go extreme with his modelling.

"Ok, now stand like this," said Nicky. Maybe she did know what she was doing...

Heero listened to her as she explained each move and how to impress a crowd. He was standing, with his hand in his pocket, most of the fingers out of the pocket. Now she made him sit and was telling him what the cool way of sitting was. Heero tried to absorb all the information. Modelling wasn't as easy as he thought.

"Ok guys. Let's decide on our costumes," said Minako standing on the other side of the hall. 

"Well, Heero has five letters in his name and there are five of us so... why don't we each have one of his letters?" asked Ami shyly.

"You are a genius!!!"

"I am?"

"That is perfect. Now, what colours are our costumes going to be?"

"Green and black, like his tank top and shorts?" 

"Ami! I think you should be the leader! You are so smart at this!"

"Wait 'til it comes to the dancing. Then I have a problem," said Ami blushing.

"So, I'll play the guitar," said Duo. He stared at his band. They all looked extremely bored and were barely paying attention to him at all. "Oh come on! A little bit of enthusiasm maybe? I'm going to play the ELECTRICAL guitar!!!" 

Duo sighed and fell on his chair exasperated. He tried to think what Trowa would play. For some reason the drums popped into his head. He quickly took the thought away but it jumped back in his head. No! There was no way, Trowa was going to spike up his hair or let his hair out without using gel. It just wouldn't go right. Duo shuddered at the thought. Maybe he should think about Quatre's instrument.

"I could play on the drums," said Trowa as if reading Duo's mind.

Duo jumped off his chair and fell on the floor in fright. Trowa sweat dropped and Duo shrugged.

"Ok, if you say so," said Duo nervously.

The hours dragged on and the group came scrambling out of the agency. Even the mighty Heero looked exhausted and could barely stand on his feet. Nicky had forced him to repeat the whole walking pattern 50 times. The only thing that kept him going was the fact that she kept telling him that he wasn't good enough. The second most tired person was in fact Ami, who suddenly appeared to be very good at dancing, and became the leader of the cheerleader team.

"Mina, why are you so tired?" asked Duo.

"I had to do all the screaming, because Ami doesn't force us to work hard enough," exclaimed Minako still in her high pitched loud voice. The group sweatdropped.

"Well, we have to part ways don't we?" asked Makoto smiling.

"I guess so," said Ami turning around. 

Heero nodded and turned to the same direction as Ami. 

"The mansion I live in is very close to your house. I'll walk with you," said Heero catching up with Ami. She smiled in return and turned the block.

"Lets go get something to eat. I'm starving," said Ami pulling Heero before he could object.

Ami ordered a small pack of fries. Heero got himself a hamburger and large sized chips half price, after the shopkeeper fell desperately inlove with him. The two had to escape before the manager caught up with them.

They ran up a huge hill and sighed as they reached the top. Ami was breathless but Heero didn't seem tired at all, and just a minute ago he was exhausted from modelling. Ami turned her head and sighed happily.

"Look, we got a great view of the beach and we didn't even realise," exclaimed Ami turning around to face the beach. The sun was just setting and the water was coloured in beautiful shades of the rainbow. 

Heero slowly ate his hamburger, but Ami gulped her chips down quickly and gazed dreamily at the ocean. She heard a rumbling noise from her stomache and blushed slightly.

"I guess I'm still very hungry," said Ami smiling.

"Why didn't you get more food?" questioned Heero.

"I'm running short of money. I really should get a job. I don't know why, but my parents haven't been sending me cheques from America for a while. I wonder if they are having a good time there. I know they are really busy. They must be too busy to send me some money," said Ami without realising what she was saying. 

Suddenly she covered her mouth. She shouldn't have shared so much information with him. She didn't want anyone to know of her troubles, but when she was with him, all her secrets seemed to pour out before she could stop them. Something about him told her she could trust him, no matter what he did. 

"Aren't your foster parents worried about you? You haven't visited them since last night. Don't be too hard on them ok?" said Ami trying to change the topic. She mentally slapped herself. She was on the wrong topic again. She shouldn't have said that.

Suddenly Heero stood up. She quickly stood up too, hoping she hadn't insulted him. He didn't seem mad, but what could she tell from his face? 

"You are right. I should go. Here," said Heero giving her his untouched chips. 

"Wait a minute. You are exhausted aren't you? I'm sure you are more hungry than me," said Ami.

"How long have your parents not sent you money?" 

"About a month..."

"Ami, take the food. I don't need it. I can control my hunger but you can't," said Heero leaving the chips in her hand.

He placed his hands in his pockets and walked down the hill. Ami looked at her hand again. A fifty dollar note was left in her palm. She gasped and turned to call out to Heero, but he was gone. She smiled to herself and turned to walk the opposite direction. Maybe she wouldn't starve so much this week.


	5. I don't have time

**AN: I am going through a horrible tramour and I don't know what to do. All my grammar is gone. I have a constant writer's block. In face I think there are 5 walls guarding the writing part of my brain and I JUST CAN'T GET THROUGH, if you know what I mean. If ne of you want to see the next chapter soon then please review and give me inspiration to write the next chapter. BTW, if you know how to get past a permanent writer's block, please tell me before I forget how to read. Thankyou! ^_^**

****

**Chapter 5 – I don't have time**

****

Heero jumped into his room through the window and checked to see if anyone was there. He flopped on his bed in exhaustion. His head was just as exhausted as his body. He was still wondering why he had cared so much for the girl. It wasn't right, this wasn't what he needed. Was this what they called love? No! He wasn't allowed to have any of it. He planned to get on with his life, but love would be something he could never handle. 

The door slightly opened and a wide eyed Katie walked into the room. 

"Mum's been looking for you! She's real mad," snapped Katie walking bravely infront of Heero. 

"So?" aslked Heero unamused.

"Well, she said once she gets her hands on you..."

"Hands on me?"

"Its an expression. Duh! Don't you know anything? Anyway, she's going to..."

"Punish you," said Cassie from the doorway.

Katie nodded furiously before running to her mum's side. George appeared next to his wife. Heero sighed. He was like a little puppy dog following his wife everywhere. He adored her and didn't want to let her out of his sight. It made him feel sick. If this was love, he didn't want any of it!

"And what will you do?" asked Heero calmly.

"You won't have lunch until you apologise and agree to do the chores for a whole week," said Cassie sternly.

"I don't need you to feed me. I can make my own food or buy it!"

"And where will you get the money?"

"I work as a teen model."

"Without my permission?" screamed Cassie suddenly very angry. Katie smirked evilly at the doorway.

"I don't need your permission."

"Well, guess what juniour? Your grounded and I will make sure the door is locked and you don't jump out the window. You know how I will do that? You'll go to the attic so it will be too high for you to jump and I'll lock you in. Until you apologise, you don't get to do anything or be anywhere," said Cassie satisfied.

Heero nodded gravely but inside him he almost felt like laughing, though he never showed it on his face. If this woman knew what he went through, a jump from the attic would barely hurt him. He could play along with her game until tomorrow. He walked towards his drawers to get his weapons. For now he was unarmed and he felt very strange.

"No you don't. You don't get your guns yet. I'll bring your stuff up," said Cassie.

Heero nodded again and followed George out the door.

"See! I told you she would punish you! No one messes with my only mum," exclaimed Katie as she rushed to the others to tell them the "good news".

"So mum's gonna starve him until he apologises?" asked Harry.

"That's right. She is going to starve him to death," exclaimed Johnathan on the other side of Harry.

"Maybe not."

At that moment Cassie ran past the group with a drawer full of guns and swords and other weapons.

"Mum. Those are Heero's! What are you going to do with them," asked Harry curiously.

"I'm throwing them away now that Heero is safely locked in his attic. He's harder to deal with than other children his age," said Cassie and quickly ran to the garbage.

Heero stood in his room. It was dark and gloomy, something that welcomed him more than white, clean rooms. He checked his watch. He didn't have his laptop and Cassie was taking a long time to get to his room.

"Are you scared? I hope you are! Mummy locked me in here once and I apologised straight away. So, are you scared?" asked Katie behind the door.

"I like this place more than my old bedroom," said Heero.

"What?" screamed Katie in frustration. She wanted him to get punished. Then she smirked again and asked him the next question: "Aren't you hungry? Mum just announced she won't feed you dinner either. In fact she won't feed you until you apologise!"

Heero turned away from the door in disgust. What was this woman doing? Training him? This was no way to treat an "ordinary school child"! Of course he wasn't one, but to her he was. 

"Are you starving yet?" asked Katie.

"I only eat if someone insists. I can go about without eating if I want to. Its just a waste of time and it bothers me," answered Heero not knowing whether he was entertaining or testing himself.

He heard an annoyed gruff from the other side of the door and stomping as Katie ran back to her mother to tell her the knew news.

Heero shrugged. He needed to get his laptop and he was almost sure what Cassie had done with his guns and weapons. Luckily he was smart enough to take the computer chip out of the laptop before letting Cassie touch it. All the information he needed was in the chip so he didn't need to worry. But unfortunately he needed his guns which were no where in sight.

He looked out the window and checked the height. If he jumped from the attic he would probably dislocate his leg which wasn't too much of a problem. 

The family was sitting around the dinner table. Suddenly they saw something fall quickly past the window and there was a loud thump on the ground. Cassie jumped up with George and Katie running after her. She raced out into the lawn and saw Heero lying on the ground. His face was twitching disturbingly.

"You are suicidal! I need to get you to a doctor as soon as possible," exclaimed Cassie suddenly full of concern. 

Suddenly Heero jumped up, ignoring the scream from Katie when she saw the knee popped out in the wrong place on Heero's leg.

"Where are my guns. I want my laptop now, and I can fight you if I want," said Heero in his monotone voice.

Katie sniggered and George stood up infront of Heero. He was much taller than the boy and looked much stronger.

"Maybe this will knock a little sense into you," said George bringing his hand up.

"No George! That is child abuse," exclaimed Cassie. Before she could stop George's hand striked down on Heero's face. 

Heero didn't fall off his feet or even shudder a move like a normal boy would. He plainly turned his head back at George and hit him in the stomache with his undislocated knee.

"One for one. No hard feelings," said Heero.

Cassie shrieked and ran to her gasping husband. Katie ran up to Heero angrily. She slapped him on the hand repeatedly, until Heero realised she was trying to hurt him and pulled away.

"Go away," said Heero.

He began walking towards the rubbish bin, barely paying attention to his knee. Katie looked around helplessly and suddenly grabbed onto Heero's dislocated leg and pulled him back. She heard a crack as she pulled the leg and shuddered in disgust, but she couldn't let him get to his guns. 

Heero collapsed on the ground and cursed silently. He turned around and grabbed Katie by the arm, peeling her off his leg. He drew her up to his face and glared at her angrily.

"Don't do that again," said Heero angrily before throwing her behind him onto the grass where she burst into tears. Heero grabbed his head angrily.

"You people are so agrivating," he growled before reaching into the bin to grab his guns. He glared back at Cassie and pointed his gun at her. She whimpered and fell on her knees shaking in fright.

"I'll come back tomorrow and I expect 500 000 dollars for a new laptop. You shouldn't have brought this onto yourself," said Heero angrily. 

He sighed and dropped down onto the grass. He grabbed his leg and took in a deep breath before he began adjusting his knee. Katie watched in shock while Heero barely showed any pain on his face. Only the growls gave him away. With a disgusting click the knee was back in place. He slowly moved his leg around. It was pretty much intact. He didn't look back but just ran, ran out of the lawn, away from the stupid mansion.

Heero grew breathless as he reached the top of the hill he sat at just hours ago with Ami. He didn't know why he came here. It was stupid to go here but he didn't seem to notice where he was going, as long as it was opposite the mansion.

"Heero" a voice called out.

Heero turned to see Ami walking towards him. He cursed silently and turned to her. He didn't want to see her. He sighed. It would be better to tell her now than wait. 

"I saw you run away from your mansion and I decided to follow you. I'm sorry if I am disturbing you," said Ami smiling.

"Ami. Go away," said Heero calmly.

"What?"

"You can't understand and you can't help. I don't like it when I am with you. It bring strange emotions I didn't want to have. You can't stay! I don't want you to go anywhere near me. You've done enough damage already. Next time I am in trouble, you can't help me. Just go away!"

Ami looked at Heero shocked. Just hours ago he had been so nice to her. Just hours ago he had say with her on this hill without saying anything horrible. Why was he suddenly so horrible? She slightly bowed in surrender.

"You are right. I can't understand. You tell me I can't this and I can't that! Well guess what? You aren't any better than me. In fact you are much worse than me. You can't get hurt emotionly, you can't be normal, you can't smile, and... and... you are cold hearted! You can't feel love. You can't possibly know what LOVE is! You are horrible," whispered Ami wiping away her tears. 

Heero stared at her silently. She nodded again and turned away, brushing away the tears that started pouring down her face. She looked back and raced down the hill, giving out hiccups as she tried to stop her unstoppable tears.

Heero sat back on the hill. 

I did the correct thing didn't I? She mentioned love, what was this love? thought Heero before he settled himself on the grass. It seemed like he had to leave soon. Ami would bother him too much. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero woke with a start, finding himself on the hill he had fallen asleep of the other day. He checked his watch, 8:30. He would still make it to school in time. He felt in his pocket to check his chip was still there. Luckily it still was. He could insert it in one of the school computers at lunch time. As he got up he felt a pang in his leg. It was a little swollen but he forced himself to get up anyway. He didn't have time to waste. 

He took a step and collapsed, rolling down the hill. He hit the concrete with a thud, bumping into who else but... Katie!

"You!" they screamed at eachother.

Heero got up and began running towards his school. Katie was running fast at his heals. Heero cursed himself. He wasn't as strong as he though he was. His leg was aching and it gave in, causing him to collapse on the ground again. Katie didn't see it coming and tripped over him, flying across the concrete. She fell with a loud crack and began screaming blue murder and muttered something under her breath when she saw Heero's mocking face.

Heero got up again, for the 3rd time at least and began walking towards the school. Katie got up and raced after him. She jumped infront of him and blocked his way. A huge sweat drop went down Heero's face. He wasn't about to fall over again. He was getting sick of it. 

"Heero, are you really a model?" asked Katie looking over him.

Heero nodded angrily. 

"Really?" 

Heero nodded again, trying to get past her.

"Then I would like you to accept my apology. I know how hard it is for model's to cope with everyday life and I would just like to say. After yesterday's great performance I think you are really cool and I won't bother you again. Ok?" asked Katie.

Heero nodded again sweatdropping. Katie nodded too and raced off. Heero sighed. Why did his stupid day have to start like this. He walked into the school grounds, mentally jumping up and celebrating for the fact that he actually made it inside the school. 

Suddenly someone grabbed him by the tshirt and pinned him to the wall. 

"What do you want?" snapped Heero angrily. 

Makoto had him pinned to the wall and was ignoring his throbbing leg completely. She glared at him making him death glare back at her. She shifted her feet uneasily. Usually boys cowered when she glared at them but Heero seemed to be different.

"What did you do to her?" exclaimed Makoto.

"Who?" asked Heero stupidly.

"Amichan! She doesn't want to talk to anyone, and we know she was with you yesterday. What did you say to her?"

"I said I didn't have time for her and she is disturbing me."

"After all she has done you haven't once thanked her?"

"..."

"How could you do this to her?"

"Simply that. She brought it onto herself. She could have taken it easily. I told her I couldn't keep seeing her because I didn't want her to change me, which she was doing in some ways."

Makoto's face twitched and let go of Heero. A few people stopped and stared but one glare to them sent them right back to what they were doing. She stormed across the halls and finally disappeared within the crowd. 

If one more person tried to stop me I will punch them in the face thought Heero as he limped towards his first class. 

Damn leg. I will hit you if you don't stop throbbing. thought Heero blocking off the pain. 

That's better thought Heero, walking properly now. 

A huge face popped infront of his face and without a second to think Heero punched it straight in the nose. The braided American screamed in shock and fell on the ground.

"Heeero!" whined Duo getting up from his strange position. "You know Ami chan is crying. Maybe you want to calmher down?"

"Shut up!" screamed Heero walking past the stupid Baka and back out of the school.

"Duo, are you alright?" asked Hotaru rushing towards the dumstruck boy.

Duo rubbed his nose angrily and began laughing like a phsychomaniac. He put his hands on his hips and looked at Hotaru in the strangest way.

"Now that is what happens when someone tried to punch the great Shinigami. Nothing!" exclaimed Duo.

Saturn slappen him on the arm making Duo shrieked.

"Ok, I think something is wrong with Heero. I'm going after him. Want to come?" asked Duo beaming.

"I think this is a best friend thing. I shouldn't come along. Plus, you gotta punch him back for punching you," said Hotaru sneakily before turning on her heels to walk to her classroom. 

Duo shrugged.

"Whatever the lady wants," he said out loud to no one in particular.


	6. A long time without

AN: Who would have thought SCHOOL was my cure for writer's blocks! How embarassing. Anyway, I'm back to normal (I think) and out and about writing long chapters! Hope you like this one... It's a bit more serious than usual, but in every comedy there has to be a serious part. ^_^

****

**Chapter 6 – A long time without**

Ami sat on her wooden chair. She stared back but Heero hadn't arrived yet. Even though she hated what he said to her she was still extremely worried about him. A tear trickled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it. She had been known to be the sad one in the class and she didn't wonder why her hair was blue, and her uniform was blue. After all, whenever someone said "she looks blue" it meant she looked sad, and that was exactly how she was.

"I can't believe he didn't that to you," exclaimed Makoto after checking the teacher was deeply interested in some magazine about wild life. 

"No Makoto. I should have taken it easily. After all, it was always a one sided love, maybe even a crush. I don't know what came over me then. Don't worry! I'll forget him in a month," said Ami plastering on a weak smile.

"I don't think that is your honest opinion Ami. After all, what are you going to do for the month in which you will still remember him?"

Ami laughed but the teacher interrupted her from speaking. "Amichan. Go to the bathroom will you. Your face is all red from crying and yes I know you have been crying," exclaimed the teacher.

Ami stood up and Makoto helped her get up. She was weak from crying too. "Makoto, go with her," said the teacher before absorbing herself into the magazine again.

Ami slowly walked down the crooked creaky stepped. Makoto walked silently behind her, with a great look of concern on her face. The minute they reached the bathroom, Ami checked at both her sides and sunk to the ground. A couple of tears dripped down her face and suddenly they were streaming again. Makoto kneeled down next to her friend to comfort her. 

"Forget about him. He wasn't your type anyway," said Makoto. 

Ami nodded, wyping away the tears. He was perfect, that was the problem thought Ami as she put up a fake smile.

"Ami, you can tell me everything. I'm one of your best friends," exclaimed Makoto. "Plus, I won't let him go unpunished!" Makoto winked at the shocked Ami. Ami bit back her lip. She was sure Ami was joking but something made her uncertain. 

Ami turned as she saw tapping on the floor. A girl with long black hair and a blonde rushed into the bathroom. 

"Rei, Mina, what are you doing here?" asked Makoto.

"We came to see how our friend is," said Minako winking.

Ami felt a bit more cheerful. She would have to stop thinking about Heero and concentrate on her studies. She had to stay cheerful or she could lose her only good friends. She forced herself to get up from the cold floor and plastered a determined look on her face.

"I need to apologise to you. I haven't been myself but I have been concerning you. Please, accept my apology. I don't want to lose your friendship too," said Ami smiling.

"Of course! You didn't need to apologise Ami. Heero was a dickhead and we would never say something as stupid at that to you! We are _real friends you know," exclaimed Rei smiling._

"Sorry..."

"Stop apologising! Now let's get back to class!"

Ami nodded much more cheerful now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Heero!" screamed Duo racing after the angry looking boy.

Heero spun around and Duo ducked in case Heero was going to punch him. Surprisingly, the boy had a very calm look on his face, and certainly not the one which was on his face when he had punched Duo.

"Hn?" 

"Well, Ami is upset, and I just wanted to..." began Duo.

"Don't bother. You all have the same to say. I am going to the modelling agency. I need money, and I need to work. That is all I care about. If you still want to have the band and cheerleading thing if you want, you can have it. Just don't get in my way."

"Um, but she is upset. And you said..."

"No!"

"But, you said there were emotions..."

Heero turned and walked away from the stuttering boy. He thought Duo knew him better than that but it seemed he was wrong. He flung open the door to the agency and left Duo standing dumbstruck on the street.

"You said emotions were stirring in you didn't know. You have to learn to accept them and deal with them," screamed Duo at the swinging door.

Heero walked calmly into the room. Nicky seemed to be drinking some coffee. When she saw him she sputtered all of it onto her wrinkled newspaper.

"Heero? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" asked Nicky making sure no one was around.

"My work is more important than learning stuff I already know," said Heero calmly.

"I love your attitude. Fine then, but I will make you work hard today. This is the day, when you will finally be ready for your photo shots and walking modelling. By the way, the photographer and the clothes seller will be coming tomorrow at 5:00 pm. We may be working until at least 9:00 pm, if not later. Ok? Ok..."

Heero nodded and walked onto the stage like she had instructed him to do many times before.

"Let's see how much you remember of the walk. You really are a fast learner. I cant' believe you have never done modelling before. I mean you are so good at it for your 5th lesson," exclaimed Nicky before turning onto the radio.

Heero paced himself on the stage. The instructions were easy and he had memorised them quickly. Walk to the beat, stop, turn, stop, look at the crowd, swivel and walk back to the pace. Nicky shrieked in happiness and clapped her hands.

"Alright, now do that again. You are doing it correctly. Everything is correct. The only thing is you are like a robot. Do you know what passion is? You must focus and blend with the modelling so you are no longer working like a machine. Let your spirit loose!" said Nicky sounding much more proffesional now that they had gotten to the next stage. Heero stared at her blankly. He had no idea how to do that. 

"Ok, ok. Yes I know you can't imagine that. Let's see. One is you stare at the girls and try and half smile at them. You know, like sexily smile," said Nicky.

Heero blinked again. He understood the first part, and it was acceptional to smile as a job, but the sexy smile didn't seem to get him anywhere. Suddenly Nicky jumped up and raced out the room. Moments later she brought 5 different tapes and stuffed one into the video machine.

"I want you to pay attention. I will tell you what these hot models are doing. I get a feeling you will understand better this way," said Nicky as she pressed the play button.

Heero concentrated fully on the screen. He was to memorise what she was saying so he could do "this modelling" _perfectly! He watched as teenager boys walked up the stage, and flashed wild eyes at girls who began shrieking. After the show the boys signed several autographs before leaving some desperate girls screaming in excitement as he left the stage completely. _

After 10 hours of watching tapes Heero and Nicky sat at the table drinking lemonade and soda. They had both become exhausted but Nicky seemed very impressed. Heero had finally mastered the walk and was ready to go onto the next stage.

"For the photographer changing clothes will be easy, but on the stage you must be quick. You might have to change infront of other guys but you mustn't be embarassed and ashamed. Out of all people you cannot be ashamed. You are the best I have ever seen," said Nicky before taking another sip of soda. 

Heero wasn't sure what she was talking about. If part of his job was changing infront of other people he would do it. 

Nicky sighed and stared at the ceiling for a while. She rested her arms behind her head.

"Heero, have you ever known love?" she asked sighing. 

Heero suddenly stiffened and felt as if an electric shock went through him. He shook it off quickly. Why was he feeling these strange things and why did Ami pop into his head straight away.

_"You are cold hearted, and you don't know what love is!" Ami had said to him before._

Nicky laughed at the strange expression on Heero's face. As if he was trying to block something from coming from his face. For a moment Heero thought she could see what he was thinking of.

"I'm pretty silly. You are only 16 or 17. Whatever... You couldn't have had real love yet," said Nicky waving off the subject. 

Heero sighed in relief. She seemed to have encouraged him by those words, but why was the word "love" bothering him in the first place?

"I want to complete the next stage so I can be ready," said Heero wiping off the sweat on his forehead. He needed to change the subject.

"You are really enthusiastic aren't you? Well, the first rule of changing quickly is..."

Ami entered her room and looked around at the different blue furniture placed around her small bedroom. She flopped down on her bed. She felt as if something was missing. She told Makoto she wouldn't think about Heero anymore, but it was hard when she loved him even without knowing him. Forgetting him was much harder than she thought.

She tucked herself into her warm bed and threw the covers over her head. Why was she acting like this? She had a weak heart when she came to think of it. What on earth was she to do now?

She tossed her cover off her head and sat up straight. It didn't seem like she was going to fall asleep at all. She grabbed her jacket and walked out into the moonlight. She stared at the moon. Usagi had been gone on a holiday for a while. She was going to come back this week. Ami was sure Usagi would be able to cheer her up. Usagi was her last chance!

Heero walked out of the agency. He was exhausted from all the hard work, but he was glad he was ready for the photographs on Wednesday. He felt whoosy as he slowly strolled down the streets. He didn't like the feeling. He felt like this after completing a mission in his gundam which was very tiring. Suddenly something grabbed him and pulled him into an alley, slamming him into the wall. He had no strength to even losen the person's grip on him.

"Why were you so horrible to Ami," screamed Makoto pulling her arm away from the exhausted figure.

"You again," growled Heero straightening himself. Suddenly he felt all the energy in him return. He sighed in relief and lifted his fists in defence.

"Can't you see you are destroying her," spat Makoto.

Heero carefully pulled her off him. He didn't want to start a fight with Makoto. He didn't like fighting girls.

"Oh, I'm going to punish you for hurting Ami so badly," exclaimed Makoto.

"I never even touched her," said Heero calmly.

"No, but you hurt her inside. Emotionly you idiot! Jupiter Power!" 

Makoto's figure rose in the air, electric sparks flying out of her hair. She began spinning, and almost as if doing a dance in the air, she transformed into a beautiful princess of Jupiter.

"I am Sailor Jupiter. I will right wrongs and triumph over idiots, and that means you!" screamed Jupiter.

Heero stared at the girl infront of him with just a little shock showing on his face. He knew the girls had special powers, but he didn't think it would be that strong. He suddenly felt defenceless. He wanted to run away like any normal boy would, but his mind told him to stay and act like himself. Losing was no an option, even if winning seemed impossible.

"Jupiter, oak evolution!" screamed Jupiter twirling around on the spots.

Heero grabbed out his gun and quickly shot the electric missiles being shot at him. Makoto stopped breathless, surprised that Heero was not hurt one bit. She growled and smirked.

"You will pay for hurting Ami. Jupiter, Thunder!" screamed Jupiter throwing a bolt of lightning at Heero.

Heero screamed in pain as the electricity enveloped him. He couldn't stand up to this for much longer. He dropped to his knees as blood began trickling out of his mouth. Jupiter stopped her attack and smiled in satisfaction. Slowly she began walking towards him when 10 guns suddenly pointed at Heero. Jupiter stopped and stared at the smiling crowd of soldiers. 

"Thankyou, great goddess for doing the hard part for us," said one of the men shaking Makoto's hand. Makoto blushed for a minute and became serious again.

"What are you going to do with him?" she asked.

"Nothing much. We are taking him to our leader who will probably torture him to death," said the soldier casually.

Suddenly Minako's blood started racing faster as her heart began thumping wildly. She had done barely any physical damage to Heero. She just wanted to hurt him a little and end it all with a punch. She was never going to get it this far. She was a protector of justice, and justice was done. Her mind raced for the answer to this one but it seemed she had nothing to say. Heero stared at her angrily. His eyes filled with hate suddenly.

"You traitor. You just wanted to use Ami for an excuse," said Heero coldly.

Jupiter suddenly realised she was still holding onto the other man's hand and she quickly let go. She felt her cheeks go red. She was stuck and had no way out and the only person who could have saved her was thinking she was a traitor and hurt!

"No! It had nothing to do with me!" exclaimed Makoto tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Stop right there! I am Sailor Mercury and I do not fear you!" screamed Ami appearing from behind the bushes which she had been hiding in.

"Mercury! Thank goodness you are here," said Makoto smiling. She received a cold stare back from Mercury who was approaching Jupiter quickly.

"I saw you hold that man's hand. You are... you are a traitor!" exclaimed Ami angrily.

"No! I would never do that! Ami, you know me better than that," said Jupiter desperately.

"If you were on my team, you would have killed or at least hurt these soldiers by now."

Jupiter trembled in shock. What was she waiting for? All she had to do was hurt these soldiers and she would convince Ami that she wasn't a traitor but, Ami's words reached her harshly and coldly. She couldn't bring herself back to her senses and time was running. Ami glared angrily at Ami.

"Mercury water rising!" screamed Ami suddenly. As she was a strong scout she had many new powers. A huge waved rose into the air lifting Ami ontop of it. Her hair a beautiful silver shining in it. She lifted her hands ready to shoot off her power.

"Mercury..."


	7. Tears and Mirrors

AN: Guess what? The best time I write is on a school day. I am having a little trouble and getting writer's blocks again. Don't worry! The next chapter will be better! I promise! ^_^ 

****

**Chapter 7 – Tears and mirrors**

"Look, you have to defend yourself. Look, she isn't going to accept you anymore. You have NO CHOICE but to join us! You have betrayed your best friend and there is nothing you can do anymore. Fight back. Fight Back!" whispered the major in Jupiter's ear. 

Jupiter's tears began pouring again and she shook her shoulders in despair. 

"Fight her! Fight her. FIGHT HER!" screamed the major tormenting Jupiter's head. Jupiter lowerred her head in surrender. She knew that there was no way Ami would win, but she could not go back. Not now. 

"Jupiter, Thunder Eclipse!" screamed Jupiter dodging Mercury's attack. 

The thunder raced towards Mercury who looked distressed. What was she to do now? Her heart raced. So Makoto really was her enemy now. She had no choice but to hurt Jupiter. Until Usagi came back, she had no other way.

She felt the new power rise within her, blocking out the tears that were fighting to get the better of her. She rose higher into the air. She had never known that she really was the strongest scout, apart from Usagi. Perhaps she would be able to help Jupiter, but how? She didn't have the experiences Usagi had and had no idea what to do in these situations. 

"Illusion Mirror," screamed Ami suddenly. 

A water mirror appeared and bounced off Jupiter's attack. Someone jabbed Jupiter in the ribs causing her to fall on the ground. 

"Go away," said Heero coldly grabbing one of the stunned men's guns.

The group took Jupiter gently and raced out of the alley leaving a stressed looking Sailor Mercury and Heero.

Heero glared at Sailor Mercury. She seemed like a stranger yet there was a shine coming from her, which he knew very well. He carefully looked her over as she stared back at him. The same blue eyes as Amichan's stared at him. It couldn't be!

"You're, you are Ami aren't you? I said stay away from me," exclaimed Heero, still having doubts whether it really was Ami or not.

"Heero! We came as fast as we could," exclaimed Duo as the gundam boys ran towards their own leader. 

"Amichan!" screamed Rei rushing towards her friend.

Mercury lowered and transformed back into Ami. Her eyes filled with tears and she broke into sobs. The gundam boys helped Heero up. He shook them off and slowly approached the girls.

"You," said Haruka angrily.

"I don't want you to go near us again," said Heero coldly. Haruka smirked.

"That's exactly what I want."

"That's correct. You _girls only bring trouble! Everything would have been fine if it weren't for you. All we want to do is get away from war, but you make everything more difficult for us. Your group has problems and you need to sort them out, but I don't want you to involve us in it," said Wufei angrily._

"But, wait," exclaimed Ami through tears.

Haruka grabbed her hand.

"Those boys are dangerous. Don't go near them again. Especially _him," said Haruka glaring at Heero who was glaring back._

Quatre bit his lip from intruding. He didn't believe any of this was right. Why couldn't the two groups get together? What was it that was separating them so much?

"Haruka! You are the only one who is deciding this. Don't you even think about what we want?" exclaimed Saturn, looking at Duo with hope in her eyes.

"Shut up!" screamed Haruka at Saturn. She gasped in shock and Haruka's eyes suddenly softened. "Sorry, its for your own good," said Haruka holding onto Michiru's hand for support. She didn't like tearing the girls apart like this, but it was really for the best. They couldn't do anything until their princess came back anyway.

Heero turned around, leaning on Duo who was helping him to walk. Quatre looked back at the sad girls. It defianately wasn't correct.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what magazine are they putting you in?" asked Duo. He put his cup down and looked around the kitchen. It sure was small for a room in the Winner's mansion. No one seemed to be around. Duo self invited himself to eat as much as he could.

"It's called Suberlishus," said Heero.

Duo suddenly gave a shriek and hopped around the room before calming down.

"Do you understand that anyone who gets put in the magazine is famous no matter how bad they look. You'll be known all over the world. How are you going to deal with that when you have some enemies who are trying to kill you," screamed Duo.

"Well, the magazine will come out in about 3 days after the photographs, so I have that long to destroy the base," said Heero cooly.

"What about that girl, Sailor Jupiter?"

"You mean Makoto?"

"Makoto! Oh god, I never knew!  Is it ok to kill her too?"

"She's enemy. My mission is to kill enemy."

"But don't you think its better to reason with her first."

"I don't reason. So are you in or out?"

"In, but I will reason with her if you don't want to."

"And so will we," said Quatre appearing at the doorway. Even Wufei nodded as they walked into the room. Heero nodded and grabbed his bag. It was time for the photographs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You what?" exclaimed Ami angrily.

"I told her you were in trouble, and that the whole group was falling apart. So she said they would cut their holiday short because her friends were more important than fun. She also said that she was going to come home soon anyway so she didn't want us to feel guilty," said Minako smiling.

Ami sweatdropped but inside she was thankful. She had been so stressed out the past few days as if there wasn't enough on her head yet. She had tried to convince herself that Haruka was right, and the boys were to be stayed away from, but she couldn't. Every time she thought she was nearly there, Heero popped into her head and she began having doubts again.

"You shouldn't have disturbed them," said Ami hiding her tears. 

"I think it's ok, but that isn't really whats bothering me right now," said Rei sadly.

"What is it?"

"We said we were going to be Heero's official cheerleading team but we can't be near him. I don't know what to do!" 

"You won't be seeing him. You can't be on the cheerleading team anymore. He knows Ami's true form. It was bad enough we let him on a secret about us having mystic powers, but the transformation is enough," said Haruka appearing in the doorway. Michiru was close behind her.

"So what do YOU suppose we do?" asked Ami suddenly

"Kill him before he tells anyone else about us."

"That's cold!"

"It seems to be the only choice. We could just kidnap him first. We can't trust him with such a secret."

Ami stood up furiously and walked out the room, brushing past Michiru. She turned to look at the beautiful goddess of the sea. This was the scout Ami could most relate to. She stared into Michiru's eyes as if communicating to her. 

~I know its wrong. I'll try and talk Haruka out of it, but I don't want to see you upset~ 

Ami gasped and looked at Michiru. Michiru didn't give away anything to show she had just, somehow communicated with the water scout. Ami nodded and she could see Michiru smile at the corner of her mouth. 

I will talk to you Heero. I will sort this out! thought Ami as she rushed out of the building. 

She gazed at the cars which were swerving in and out of lanes. Heero's foster house wasn't too far away and she had already memorized her way. She needed to warn Heero of the dangers if he did come near her. 

"Magic Wave, carry me over the road. Water Illusion Mirror create me invisible," whispered Ami.

Quickly a water string surrounded her and she disappeared. An invisible wave lifted her into the air and carried her over the road and past the hill she had sat on. She looked around as fast as she could to catch a glimpse of him. No where.

Finally she arrived at his foster house's doorsteps. The invisibility vanished and she knocked on the door. Her heart was racing and she was hoping Heero wouldn't answer the door.

A nice looking woman opened the door and smiled at Ami. Ami let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't Heero. Thank goodness.

"Please! I need to see Heero urgently," exclaimed Ami desperately.

The woman's face suddenly turned grim and upset. She shook her head and smiled encouragingly at Ami.

"I'm sorry but he hasn't come home for a while. I don't know where he is right now. My foster daughter says there is a boy called Quatre and Heero was heading there. If Quatre is one of the Winner's their mansion is a little to west from here," said the woman.

"Thankyou," said Ami before rushing away from the steps and back onto her wave. 

Her knuckles hurt as she repeatedly knocked on the door. Suddenly she realised there was a bell and pressed that about ten times. The door burst open and there stood Duo beaming as usual. He almost fell back when he saw who was infront of him. He grabbed her and pulled her inside, quickly looked around and shut the door.

"Ami, you have to go. If Wufei finds you he'll tell Heero and it may start trouble," said Duo.

"I just want to see Heero quickly," said Ami before glancing over Duo's shoulder. Luckily no one had arrived yet.

"Who's there Duo?" screamed a voice from upstairs.

Duo suddenly panicked and looked around.

"What's wrong?" asked Ami.

"I can't lie," exclaimed Duo holding onto the cross on his neck. 

"He left just ten minutes ago. He's having a photo shoot at the agency. Now, please go!" said Duo desperately.

"Duo?" the voice screamed again.

"Hold on!"

"I'm coming down!"

"Heero's probably going to go on his mission after the photo shoot. I don't think he'll take me along because I'll ruin his plan," said Duo facing Ami again.

"What's the plan?" asked Ami opening the door to get out.

"He wants to destroy the base, and kill those who threatened his life, and that girl, Sailor Jupiter I think."

Ami's heart began to race. That wasn't what was supposed to happen. Usagi would reason with Sailor Jupiter and everything would be fine. She couldn't let Heero kill Jupiter. It wasn't right! She grabbed Duo and pulled him out the building kicking the door behind her.

"You have to come with me," said Ami. 

"Why?" exclaimed Duo.

"I'll tell you on the way. Come on!"

A wave enveloped the two and they disappeared.

Wufei rushed down the stairs and looked around. Duo seemed to be no where in sight. He rushed outside and looked around. No one was there.

"Duo?" asked Wufei confused. 

No answer...

~~~~~~~~ That was lame but I had a writer's block. Sozzy! I love cliffhangers though! J 


	8. Wild goose chase

**Chapter 8 – Wild Goose Chase**

****

Ami raced across the streets pulling a confused Duo along with her. He still had his thongs on which didn't make it easy to run but he had no choice but to follow Ami. After all, he didn't really know this part of town and could easily get lost. Ami stopped infront of the agency. Duo hadn't realised that she stopped and ran straight into her, tripping her over into the door. The door flew open and the two fell into the hall. Nicky walked up to them strangely and looked the over before realisation dawned onto her. 

"You're Ami aren't you?" asked Nicky.

Ami nodded.

"How's the cheerleading squad doing so far?"

No answer.

"Ok then, you're Duo aren't you?" asked Nicky looking at Duo.

Duo nodded.

"How's the band going," asked Nicky.

Duo opened his mouth to answer but Ami slapped her hand over his mouth to close that little chattering jaw. She stared innocently at Nicky and peered over her shoulder. No one seemed to be in the agency but Nicky.

"Where is Heero?" she asked hurriedly.

"I'm sorry, because he is a star I can not longer give you that information," said Nicky icely.

"You're kidding right? I'm the cheerleading squad!"

"But you failed to report anything, until you get your act together I cannot provide you with information. Soon everyone will be asking for him, you are of no exception."

Suddenly Duo grabbed Nicky's collar and pulled her towards him.

"Listen BITCH! I want to know where the damn guy is or I'll punch you," growled Duo through gritted teeth.

Nicky turned pale and carefully peeled Duo off her collar. She stared into his honest blue eyes. He seemed trustworthy enough. He probably was bluffing about the punching thing though.

"He said he was going somewhere, said he had a mission. He went North from here. He seemed to be muttering 'stupid candy store'. Now please go away," said Nicky almost pushing the two out the door.

The door clicked behind them and Ami stared down at the cement infront of her. Was there a point in this? Yes! There was! To save Makoto and to show the scouts she didn't need Sailor Moon and could solve her own problem. Did it have anything to do with Heero? No! Ami took a step, she had convinced herself of this and now she felt a little burden fall off her shoulders as if they had never been there. She smiled at Duo for the first time and grabbed his hand.

"No Ami! We are not following him all the way there," said Duo cautiously.

Ami nodded and pulled on his sleeve. Duo took in a deep breath but Ami was already running, and pulling him along with her. Duo shrugged. He had such a weakness for ladies it wasn't funny anymore! Suddenly he stopped, and Ami fell back like a sling.

"Exactly where are we going. We can travel North for years and still not get anywhere. What the hell was he talking about? Candy? Seriously, I think Heero has gone mad," said Duo.

Ami nodded in surrender and took out her little computer. If running and seeing him physically wouldn't work, she would have to search for him in the computer. That would show her exactly where he was right now.

Duo watched Ami type away on the computer as fast as she could, her long fingers prancing along the keyboard. She sighed and frustratedly pressed the next button. Her wrist was getting tired of moving around, and she was exhausted because she had barely anything to eat and she had been running all this time.

Suddenly Ami jumped up and slapped Duo on the back. She stared at her computer in amazement and Duo peered over to stare at the screen on the computer. He was shocked to see only Mercury signs all over the laptop. Ami looked at him and pulled out her tongue.

"Only when I wear these glasses I can see what the real text is," said Ami. 

"Ok... so where is he?" asked Duo.

"Like he said, Candy!"

"Candy?"

"The secret base is in under the candy store. Heero is pretending to buy something from the shop right now. We'll have to hurry. Luckily the store isn't far away and we may be able to catch him in time. If not for that we'll have to at least stop him from killing Makoto. I know he got really pissed when she tried killing him, but still, someone has obviously done something to her mind. She would never think like that. 

Ami put her computer away and pulled Duo again. He groaned in frustration and ran after Ami. After all, Hotaru would be glad that he was helping out to help and protect her friend. Especially, because Ami and Hotaru had quite a lot in common, such as smartness, wanting to become a doctor and so on...

Ami raced across the streets. The buildings turned into blurry grey colours as she raced past as fast as she could. She pushed through the crowd going the opposite way to her. The closer she got to Heero the faster her heart thumped. She could almost feel it in her throat. She cursed herself. Why did Heero pay such an impact on her? It wasn't fair!

"Ok, we'll have to pretend we are buying something," said Duo quietly.

"Easy for you to say, the shop is closed," said Ami angrily.

"That's because Heero's probably tied up the shopkeeper. Guess we just walk in then, unless he locked the door, which it is. I'm going to break the window, so I sure hope that you know Heero is in this building, because I don't like doing this stuff anymore. Yes, I know I am a pro at stealing! Now watch the professional work with glass!"

Ami rolled her eyes and threw out a wave, dissolving the glass into sand. She wondered how that worked but forgot about it in minutes. She didn't have time to do anything. She heard a door thump infront of her and motioned Duo to follow her. Duo shrugged. He didn't like following an unexperienced girl, but seemed at that moment she knew what she was doing better than him.

She reached a plank which seemed a little out of place. She smiled to herself. So Heero did make mistakes sometimes. She hoped it really was Heero that opened that door, otherwise he must have been much further downstairs. She pointed at the plank and Duo took out his tools to take it off carefully.

"Why don't you just melt that too?" asked Duo suddenly.

"Because this wood is not associated with water enough. See, glass is made from sand which lies on the beach. So therefore its associated with water," explained Ami, while holding onto one edge of the plank, which they had managed to take out without much trouble.

"Well, wood was a tree before. Trees soak up water. Isn't that good enough?"

"Don't push it Duo, or I will soak you until you get pneamonia. Duo lifted his hands in surrended and used his foot to push up the last part of the plank. It seemed pitch black inside. Ami gulped in horror as she stared down. Duo winked at her and took out his torch and shon down. There seemed to be a few steps to walk down before a door. Ami walked down first and Duo behind, shining the torch. He made sure the plank was closed properly this time.

Ami slowly reached out to the door and opened it. She peered over to see hundreds of people hustling and bustling around the halls and rooms. She quickly closed the door again and though what over what she should do. Finally she threw out her hands. She was getting weak from using so much power and she almost felt like she was on the brink of exhaustion.

"Water Mirror Illusion," whispered Ami hoarsely. 

A water string surrounded the pair and they disappeared. Ami opened the door again and the two walked in, careful to avoid the people in case they would bump into them. She stared around and looked back at Duo who was about to say something. She quickly put her finger to her lips. She may have disappeared but the people could still hear her talk.

She took out her computer again and began working on it. Heero wasn't far away and she suddenly knew where to go. Whether it was the computer or her heart that was directing her she didn't know. 

She slammed her computer shut and stared around. Duo was relying on her to find Heero and she had no choice now but to walk forward. She peered around the corners. There was so many little children! Surely Heero wouldn't try and kill all of them! She heard a few screams from the left and her heart lept at the farmiliar monotone voice.

"Interesting, so many people hate me. You've even got kids who hate me. This is very interesting," said Heero as he walked towards a bearded man.

Mercury motioned for Duo to walk forward with her. 

Suddenly the man shot out his gun and pointed it at Heero's neck. Ami's heart started racing. She couldn't show herself yet but she just had to save Heero! She turned to look at Duo who seemed just as worried. Ami was running out of time.

"Mirror Illusion Disappear," whispered Ami exasperated. 

A few people jumped back at Ami appeared.

"Mirror Hit" screamed Ami throwing her magic water at the gun. The man's arm turned and he shot himself in the neck, falling dead on the ground. Ami grunted and turned away in disgust. 

Heero shot out his gun and pointed it at Ami's head just as Duo began to appear.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Heero angrily.

"Heero, please, let Sailor Moon reason with Makoto," said Ami desperately. Heero put down his hand.

"Do you only care about the girl who betrayed you? You are even stranger than I thought. I thought you would be glad that I am getting rid of your traitor, but you seem to have other plans," said Heero coldly. Ami felt her eyes sting as she bit her lip from bursting out crying. For Heero to say that much was already surprising, but with it being so harsh, made it unbearable to hear. Where had she gone wrong? What did she do to make him feel this way about her?

"Heero, lay off her will you? You really should calm down," said Duo.

Heero's eyes softened a little, but there was no apology. He glanced at Ami and turned to walk down the hallway. Ami quickly started rushing at his heel.

"Please wait! You will get yourself hurt. Please wait for Sailor Moon," said Ami grabbing Heero hand. 

He turned around and threw her hand off, making her hit the fall behind her. He shuddered as she looked pleadingly in his eyes.

"Where is this Sailor Moon of yours?" asked Heero.

"Well she's, um..." Ami lowered her head sadly. "She's on a holiday."

Heero turned around again. Suddenly a tall, beautiful figure appeared infront of him. She was dressed in a dark green gown, rolling onto the ground in its maginificent glittering colours. A farmiliar man appeared from behind her. It was the man who was tormenting Sailor Jupiter's mind.

"You," hissed Heero glaring at Sailor Jupiter. Her eyes were full of sadness and she had bags under her swollen eyes.

"You have no choice. Remember, you can't be with them again, attack!" whispered the man. 

Jupiter nodded sadly and shot out a huge ball of electricity. Duo screamed and jumped behind Heero who seemed to be trying to shake off old memories.

"Mirror, Illusion!" screamed Ami bouncing off Jupiter's attack.

The ball of electricity slammed through the wall and blew up the next room. Duo peaked from behind Heero and scaridly stared at the hole formed in the wall. All the bricks had fallen into the next room.

"Wow," whispered Duo.

"You know Jupiter. Your are such a cool gal! I mean, being bad makes you even more distasterous and yet so wonderful," said Duo breathless, winking at the sad girl. Jupiter turned her head away and stared at Ami.

Heero pointed his gun at Jupiter. She sighed and lifted her hands to create a huge lightning bolt, which was already forming above her head.

"No Heero! Wait until Sailor Moon comes. She will sort this out. Hurting will do nothing," exclaimed Ami.

"Like I said, where is your Sailor Moon? Not here! Then I get to take over," said Heero drawing his gun at Jupiter.

All happened in a flash after that. Heero shot out of his gun, Jupiter closed her eyes in surrender and her lightning disappeared. Ami scream filled the hall. Suddenly a rose shot down, blasting the bullet away from its direction.


	9. I guess I was wrong

AN: Yes, I know it was REALLY short this chapter, but I promise a super long chapter next time, ok? Alrighty then... cya!

**Chapter 9 – I guess I was wrong**

A tall man in a tuxedo stood on the window sill. He jumped high in the air and landed swiftly on his feet, revieling a young woman behind him. Her blonde hair was pulled up into two plats and a little tight ball at the top of each plat. Her golden blonde hair fell to her ankles and waved slightly in the light breeze.

"You attacked an innocent teenage girl, who's lost and confused. (Yes, I know, I hate Mamoru and it's very typical of him to say shit like that!) You should first try and sort things out before jumping to conclusions," said Mamoru calmly, his hands cross over his chest.

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you," exclaimed Sailor Moon before jumping onto the ground next to Mamoru.

"No, Sailor Moon! He's just as lost and confused at Sailor Jupiter, if not worse," shrieked Ami.

Sailor Moon slowly turned to look at Heero's gun and shrieked, jumping behind Mamoru in fright. She knew how to fight powers, but such a lethal weapon was too much for her to handle.

"Love, don't worry," said Mamoru before drawing out another rose. He threw it and as quick as lightning it shattered the gun into little pieces. Heero drew back, tripping over Duo who was hiding behind him and they both fell on the ground in a mess.

Sailor Moon nodded and walked slowly to Jupiter. The man next to Jupiter suddenly began panicking and whispered something in Jupiter's ear. She nodded and stared blankly at Sailor Moon, her arms raised again. 

"Sailor Moon, here!" screamed someone rushing through the door. Sailor Moon turned to see Sailor Uranus and Neptune. Uranus threw a beautiful shiny cube into Sailor moon's hands. Sailor Moon absorbed the energy and threw the cube down, shattering it into pieces. She was the last one to absorb the energy. 

"Jupiter, we don't blame you. You were confused. Please, remember your real duty and forget the things that you never intended to do," said Sailor Moon shining her wand at Jupiter. Suddenly Jupiter's eyes flashed and she looked around, her face heating up. She stared around for a few seconds before remembering what was going on.

"That man has been controlling you," said Usagi angrily, turning sharply to stare at the nervous looking man. He straightened his tie and began backing away. Sailor Jupiter rose her hands and screamed, "Jupiter Thunder Bolt," exclaimed Jupiter. A huge electric ball fell onto the man and he collapsed in a heap on the ground. She gave a weak smile and suddenly passed out. Trowa walked slowly to her and picked her up gently, keeping a straight face.

"I'm glad you're back," whispered Trowa in Jupiter's ear as she transformed back into Makoto.

Sailor Moon glared at Heero angrily. Heero glared back at her just as strongly.

"I've heard a lot about you Heero. Be careful what you do. I will make sure you don't do anything stupid again. Leave this place. I will take care of the rest," said Sailor Moon harshly. 

Heero opened his mouth but Sailor Moon interrupted, still glaring at him, "Also, you may know most of the scout's identities, but you will _never know mine. At first when I heard about you from Mercury, I thought I could trust you without even knowing you. I was wrong! Stay away from us," screamed Sailor Moon before disappearing at the speed of light. Mamoru wasn't far behind her._

Who is that girl? Well, if she is their friend she will hang out with them won't she? She must have a flaw thought Heero. His gaze switched to the man on the ground. He gasped remembering him from the guy he talked to on the computer. So he really DID want to kill Mercury and him! 

Mercury slowly walked towards the man to check if he was still alive when he suddenly jumped and grabbed her, throwing his arm around her neck. His gun pointed to her head.

"I will walk out of here without getting harmed, or else this girl dies," said the man.

Mercury shrieked as she struggled for breath. His arm was tightening harder around her neck and now she was weezing.

"Mercury, water… a," Mercury shrieked and gasped for breath as his arm blocked off her air supply completely.

"Alright," said Uranus sighing. 

Heero slowly creeped towards the wall, hoping no one would see him. He fidgeted in his pocket, taking out a little bomb which could blow up the whole building. He plastered it to the wall and pressed himself against the wall, fading into the darkness. He slowly reached towards his shoe, carefully taking out a small dagger, hidden at the heel of his shoe. 

No one seemed to notice Heero had disappeared since they were all watching the crazy man. He threw off his badge in nervousness. Heero smirked within himself. Everyone had stupid flaws. He quickly picked up the badge which had slided towards him. "George Jupin"

George slowly walked up the stairs, the scouts close behind him. Mercury was running out of air fast and her eyes were half closed. George's other hand was pressing hard into her waist as he pulled her back.

Suddenly George let go of Ami, falling to the ground, his eyes full of shock. Landing on his nose he revealed a dagger at the back of his head. Ami gasped for air and rushed away from the bloody man. Heero revealed himself from the shadows. The scouts stared at him in shock. He didn't like the kindness in their eyes, as if he was their hero suddenly. Their attitude to him changed to quickly for his liking. He turned away from them and rushed towards the exit without looking at them again.

The scouts quickly made their way out of the building. They seemed to be happy and were discussing something interesting. Heero wasn't sure what they were talking about but it was no of his buisness anyway. His hand was shaking as he held his little bomb control. He adjusted his position in the oak tree and pulled a branch, to cover him more. He didn't want them to see him. He turned his gaze to the window. A few children were talking to their parents and he knew exactly what they were talking about. These children were all going to be war children when they grew up. They would fight against peace, and do everything they could to make everyone miserable. This wasn't what the world needed. The scouts were now out of reach from the explosion. At least they were safe. If only there were more people who were like them.

Heero turned his head and pressed the button. There a few seconds of silence before the building exploded, sending debree everywhere. The scouts turned around in shock, some screamed and some cried for they all saw how many children were in that building.

I said I would never kill a single little girl again. I guess I am just incapable of doing that thought Heero. His hands were a little shaky as he threw the bomb control into the raging fire. He had to get away as soon as possible. He didn't want to face Ami again, not now, not ever, not after what he had done. 

He jumped down on the ground and raced away from the raging fire as fast as his legs could take him. Climbing over a fence he stared one more time at the crystal clear water before racing off into the darkness of the city. If Nicky wanted him to model for her, then she would have to find him. Otherwise, he would just have to get himself another job. His foster parents were long forgotten at the back of his mind and he concentrated on having a new life. Somewhere where he would have any trouble with emotions again.


	10. Author's Note - IMPORTANT

**Author's Note:**

****

Listen, since I haven't been receiving so many reviews, I don't think I will be writing anymore. I really stuffed up my last chapter and I don't know where I got Trowa from. About Duo, he supposedly disappeared too... yeah really lame! Anyway, the last chapter might be the end. After all, that IS a good sad ending. Of course I could have done more but that's only if I get 20 reviews soon, which as you know is IMPOSSIBLE! So when I reach 40 reviews, I'll keeps writing. You could always tell other people to read my stories, and if I get 30 reviews, I'll consider writing more. Ok? In other words, if you want me to continue, then please tell others about my story so they can read and review. Ok? OK! Cya! I've been really sick and that may be why none of it makes sense. Sorry! 


	11. Turns out its only the beggining

**AN: Once you've read this chapter you'll see its definitely not the end. Sorry about the long wait. I REALLY apologise but I lost my inspiration. Thankyou to ALL those people who reviewed. I had been reading through the reviews today and suddenly my inspiration came back to my completely. I knew exactly what I was doing and what I was writing. So remember the more you review, the more inspiration I have, the more inspiration I have the more I write. So please don't forget to review and I promise I'll make up to the long wait by adding a lot of chapters more. But seriously, at the rate im going, there are still about 10 more chapters AT LEAST, if I don't get another idea which I will. But if I don't get enough reviews I obviously will start getting paranoid again. ;) You know what I mean :P **

****

**Chapter 10 –Turns out its only the beginning**

****

Heero's heart raced faster as he swept past the prickling green trees. He could feel the warmth of the fire draw further away from his cold body. He felt the hair on his skin stand up as he entered a white mist. Surely no one would find him here. He flung his hands forward to stop himself into bumping into something he couldn't see. Flashbacks came back to him as he remembered what happened just a few minutes ago. It was more confusing than he had ever thought anything could be. He didn't understand how half of the people he knew suddenly appeared and others disappeared. His head throbbed as he tried to find the answer. He didn't even remember where Duo went after the explosion. What if he was still inside the rubble? Heero stopped trying to remember if Duo did make it out of the building or not. He tried to hold in the scream as nothing came back. 

Heero collapsed on the ground in anger. He was supposed to be emotionless, and yet he had saved Ami's life. Now he had some Sailor Moon on his trail too! He didn't understand anything anymore. Suddenly he felt something rustling underneath his bare feet, but it wasn't prickling.

He picked up the strange magazine from underneath his foot and brushed off the dirt. The shining words slowly appeared; Suberlishus. Heero's eyes widened slightly. How on earth did this magazine get into the forest. He stared at the front picture. He hadn't been at Nicky's place for a long time before he left for his mission. Surely her photographer didn't take THAT many photos.

His muscles tensed as he realised he was alone. He quickly stood up and looked around with the corner of his eyes. The mist was only getting thicker and he was finding it harder to see.

"You didn't think you would be getting away from me did you?" asked a farmiliar voice behind Heero.

Heero spun around in his ready stance to face Nicky. Her face seemed more serious than before and she didn't seem so silly. Her hair blew in the easy breeze. Heero could barely recognize her!

"no," Heero stuttered slowly.

"Heero..." Nicky said dreamily.

Heero forwarded closer cautiously. Nicky seemed to look much younger than before. Who _was this mysterious woman?_

"There is something I haven't told you. I am not the 25 year old, normal ugly woman you think I am," said Nicky slowly.

Heero lifted his eyebrows in amazement and stopped. His mind stopped at one question he didn't want to ask. He didn't want to hear the answer even though he knew she was going to answer it any minute.

"I'm a Sailor Scout," she said firmly.

Heero nodded gravely. For the last few seconds he knew it already. He knew there was a special power coming from each of the scouts and he had felt it for a few seconds before. He found it surprising that he didn't have a heart attack that minute. A few months ago he wouldn't have even believe in magic and now he was seeing magic infront of him and he wasn't even gasping!

Nicky rose into the air and her form began to change into a girl in her teens. Her hair through out into long streamy blue hair. As she transformed she began to talk quietly, "I was in this form just to find you and I'm glad I did. You see, your friends and scouts may doubt you sometimes, but I will _never doubt you. I will always be by your side. You must get used to me in this form. If you would like to know my name, I am Sailor Aphro, scout of love and beauty."_

Heero gasped and staggered back. How could this be? He opened his mouth to speak but Sailor Aphro beat him to it.

"I am in my normal form right now. Just call me Ditey in this form, or Diy for short. I know that you are thinking, how can I be the scout of the same things as Sailor Venus? The truth is I'm not as strong as her in physical strength though I am considered to be more beautiful than her because I am a model. Also my will is much stronger than hers but if we were put to a battle she can be sure to win. As you can see I look nothing I like her and she doesn't know about me. Neither do any of the other scouts and I hope to keep it that way. Will you please keep it that way?" asked Di.

Heero nodded slowly, not blinking as he stared at the beauty infront of him. She slowly touched the ground and reached out for Heero's hand, taking his hand gently. Heero didn't flinch but stayed paralyzed. Her hand was so warm he almost like her holding his hand. 

"Thankyou," she said smiling. "Of course I will do something for you in return one day."

"You don't need to. Didn't you say you would stay by my side forever?" Heero found himself saying.

"Yes of course. Heero, will you be my model partner. This was my dream and my wish, to work with you. Of course, there was one other thing..." Di's voice trailed off slowly.

"What is it?" asked Heero curiously.

"No, it's nothing," answered Di sadly, turning her head away from Heero. She stared into the ground. She slipped her hand out of his and Heero sighed relieved.

Suddenly his senses snapped back to him just as Di's hair curled into the latest fashion. He had sworn not to go back. He found himself stuck in the middle and wherever he turned there was darkness. He turned to walk further into the woods. He just didn't know what to do!

"Where are you going?" asked Di slowly following him.

Heero stopped and stared into the air.

"I'm," he began. "I'm… going... I don't know... I don't know where I'm going," he exlaimed.

***

Ami followed the other scouts. Their nice chat with Sailor Moon did not go long for she had left. She could not go anywhere with them. Heero was never to find out who she really was. She found herself standing staring into the blank city. She knew behind her were the Gundam pilots. How they got there she didn't know. 

Hotaru stared into Duo's eyes. She was glad the other scouts agreed with her. She wanted to run to the boys and have fun with them as she had before but their princess had ordered to stay away from them. Would her crush stop her from obeying her princess? No! She couldn't get it mixed up with her duty. Her duty was to protect the princess! Every planet princess was destined to the prince of a planet. They had never discovered the boys but she was quite sure it was not Duo. She couldn't disturb the pattern.

"How do we know for sure that these Planet princes exist?" asked Makoto reading Hotaru's mind.

"We don't," said Michiru. The scouts turned around to see Haruka and Michiru walking towards them.

"How come everyone is here suddenly! Where did everyone come from?" asked Minako.

Haruka glared harshly at the boys who slowly turned and walked away from the girls. When they faded into the pitch black Haruka's face softened.

"This is for the best," said Michiru sighing.

"That is easy for you say," screamed Minako suddenly. She had never screamed at the two before. Haruka's eyes widened in shock. Minako flung her wand out of her pocket and threw it harshy on the ground, lifting her foot over it. Tears poured out of her eyes as she stared at the fragile wand laying on the ground.

"It's so hard sometimes," cried Mina as Ami pushed her away from the wand quickly.

"I don't feel like protector of the princess. I feel like I've been used and now I just don't know! I feel like there is someone else instead of me now," she exclaimed confused by what she had said. 

The scouts took time to take that in and figure out what on earth Mina was talking about. 

BRBR

"No!" exclaimed Di suddenly.

Heero spun around to look at the girl as her face paled slowly.

"I can feel her power. They are going to find out about me soon," said Di softly. Tears poured down her cheeks.

Heero stared at her in confusion. Who was **her and ****them?**

"Sailor Pluto is going to tell them about me. I wanted to be with you, but if she tells them they will have to go look for me. I will have to leave you," said Di. 

What on earth? Why will she have to leave? thought Heero.

"Quickly, we have to get there before she does," said Di desperately as she grabbed Heero's hand pulling him back to the city.

"What are you going to do?" asked Heero breathlessly as he tried to keep up with Di's super magical speed. 

"I don't know, but if it comes to it, I will have to argue with them. I MUST argue with them!"

BRBR

The scouts sat underneath a tree trying to comfort the hysterical Minako. Her body was changing between Venus and Minako every five seconds and her hands were shaking. Ami touched her forehead to see she had a high temperature. Mina's screams had carried so far that even the boys had heard and ran back as fast as possible. Quatre was holding Minako's hand firmly. 

Ami turned to her communicator and called Sailor Moon. It was ok to call her when she was in her Sailor Moon form. A cheerful face answered turning stern as she saw Ami's face.

"Sailor Moon. Please come here. Mina is having a problem and it seems its scout connected. We were hoping you and Endymion can come as fast as possible. We don't know what to do," said Ami.

Sailor Moon nodded and turned off the communicator. They would be there soon. 

Suddenly a green light flashed infront of the scouts and boys causing them all to scream. Floating in the air stood a beautiful woman in green. The scouts quickly recognised her as Sailor pluto. Five seconds later Sailor Moon and endymion emerged into the air too. 

Venus's whimpers suddenly began to grow louder.

"Sailor Venus! I know it hurts but you must bear with it. It will be gone soon," said Pluto suddenly. The scouts turned to look straight at Pluto. 

"Listen carefully. You see, you are not the scouts destined with the Planet princes. That is why they haven't appeared yet!" said Pluto.

The scouts gasped. It had always been known that the sailor scouts were destined with some princes. Did this have anything to do with Venus. Who were the scouts then? What was she talking about?

"But then," began Michiru but she was interrupted.

"There are some things I must tell you and some things I must not tell you. If everything goes as planned, you WILL become the legendary goddesses of your planets, with the other scouts as the protectors. But because things are going wrong I have been forced to tell you this earlier than before," Pluto continued. "The scouts of venus, mercury, jupiter, mars and Saturn have followers. Your followers get the princes and you get to choose whoever you want as your husbands. It has always been known that the planet Neptune and Uranus will be joined in the future. What I am here to tell you is that the followers are coming, and are here to take over your positions to take care of the princess because a very strong enemy is coming. The closer they come the more you'll hurt... Sailor Venus! This will happen to all of you one day. As you can see the first one is coming and at amazing speed. I do not really understand what is happening. That is why I came to tell you this story. But now, I'll go. Endymion, Sailor Moon, you know what to do," said Pluto quickly disappearing before the scouts could take in all the information she had given them.

Suddenly Venus screamed a pierce shrill. She slowly rose into the air letting go of Quatre's hand.

"What is happening to her?" exclaimed Hotaru suddenly.

"Don't worry. Everything is going as planned," said Sailor Moon calmly.

Rei turned and stared angrily at Sailor Moon. Couldn't she see that Mina was being hurt? How could she be so calm after Pluto's whole speech. Something was definatly not going as Pluto had said it was to go. 

"Mars Fire Dragon, rise into the air and surround me as I aim," screamed Rei covering herself with flaming, raging fire.

The scouts turned to her in surprise. Ami's hands suddenly filled with a large ball of water. Jupiter threw out a lightning bolt cupping it in her hands. She felt the surge of electricity run threw her and aimed. This had gone way too far!


	12. Running in three split ways

**AN: Remember. If you want the chapters to keep coming I want MORE than 3 reviews per chapter ok? I know I haven't posted up 4 a while but PLEASE if you feel like telling me something, PLEASE review! Thankyou ^_^**

****

**Chapter 11 – Running in three split ways**

Rei shot the fire into the bushes just as a figure jumped out. Ami's water lit out the fire and carried on but was engulfed by Jupiter's lightning. The figure grabbed a heap of dirt and threw it at the lightning. 

"I'm obviously smarter than you guys too," said the girl. 

"Why you! I..." suddenly Ami's voice trailed off as she saw Heero emerge from the bushes too. 

The girl began shining as she transformed into Sailor Aphro. Michiru and Haruka widened their eyes. They had not known who she was until now. It was quite obvious though why the scouts knew before them. 

Aphro looked up at Venus. She would not complete the ritual. She would not serve the princess. Not if she had to leave Heero.

"Heero, what are you doing here?" asked Ami quietly, not looking into his eyes.

"I don't know," said Heero emotionlessly. His heart was beating as he stared at Ami. He just didn't know where to turn to. He didn't need to turn to anyone before, but now he felt like he needed a phsychologist as soon as possible. Only problem was, he didn't trust anyone. Oh why did things turn out like this to him all the time?

"Sailor Aphro, take your place and relieve Venus of her pain," said Endymion firmly.

Sailor Aphro fell to her knees in despair. She knew what she was meant to do but she would have to leave Heero and she didn't want to. 

"No! I will not take my place. I will not serve you," shrieked Aphro. 

"Do you want your own future godess to be hurt like this?" asked Endymion angrily.

"No, but..."

"Then why don't you want to take your place?"

"but..."

"Have you forgotten your duty to protect the princess?"

Suddenly Heero stood up and pulled Aphro up. He now knew exactly what he had to do and it seemed pretty easy, considering he had about 15 wizards surrounding him, ready to kill him if they wanted to.

He mentally slapped himself. This was no time for jokes. He only had two choices. One, pretend to take Aphro hostage or two, chuck a freak at Endymion. He liked both ideas.

"Stop it," said Heero calmly but loudly enough for everyone to hear him. "You are selfish Endymion, if its ok with me calling you that, since everyone else calls you that."

"Don't you think of my position at all? I want to stay with Heero," blurted out Aphro.

Heero gasped and turned his gaze pleadingly to Ami. What was he doing? Couldn't he decide anything. It was like he had a split personality? What was it that he wanted from both girls? 

Ami's face paled as she realised that Heero was obviously not interested in her. She stared at his pleading face. He obviously was telling her to let him go. He wanted Aphro and _not her. A tear rolled down her cheek and she threw herself on the ground. Rei quickly rushed to calm her. _

Venus was raising higher into the air as her shrieks drew louder. Endymion looked at her and glared back at Aphro.

"Well, I was thinking, that maybe..." began Aphro.

"Shutup! I've had enough. Take your place, you disobedient servant. Don't you understand you have a destined prince somewhere out there," asked Endymion.

"I know. But I haven't found him yet and I don't want to. I want to stay with Heero!"

Ami's hands shook as she forced herself to get up. She had to accept that Heero never loved her. He had made a fool of her and she had to take that in. She stormed up to him and slapped him hard on the face. Before she could turn, Aphro's hand struck Ami's cheek. Ami staggered back in disgust.

"Don't slap Heero. As I was saying, before Endymion interrupts me. There is one way to get rid of Venus's pain. If I stay away from her, she won't feel anything. Heero wanted to get anyway. I'll be going wherever he goes so I'll be away from here," said Aphro innocently twisting her fingers in despiration.

What does she mean she'll be wherever he is? thought Ami.

"Heero, you... you," cried Ami. 

She turned on her heel and swept away from the crowd. She never wanted to see him again. Everything had started so perfectly for them. Why did it have to change so quickly? But she was blind. She didn't see he just wasn't the right person for her. She didn't see past that hot body of his. She ran as fast as her feet would carry her.

"Now, I shall leave," said Aphro, adding on, "with Heero of course."

"Heero is staying with us," said Endymion suddenly.

Everyone gasped and stared at Endymion. Even Sailor Moon looked a little concerned and held on tighter to Endymion's long arm. Heero staggered back. What had he gotten himself into? He should have never gone back!

"If you are leaving, you'll be going on your own," said Endymion harshly, pointing back at the woods. "But Heero, is staying here."

Aphro grabbed onto Heero's arm but he flinched away, throwing her off him. She had forgotten Heero's rules in desperation. Slowly she lowered her head in apology and waited for Heero's next move.

"I will not stay here," said Heero. 

"Very well, then she stays," answered Endymion. 

Makoto jumped in fright as she felt a tingle of electricity wash through her. Was her body telling her to interrupt with this horrid conversation. She looked up at Sailor Venus who was gasping for air high in the sky. Her gaze switched to the city behind her. She could still see Ami running down the steep hill. 

"Stop it!" screamed Makoto. Trowa slowly arrived at her side, putting his hand on her shoulder. 

"There is no point in stopping this. They will suffer their own concequences," whispered Trowa in Makoto's ear.

Makoto glared at him and turned back to the crowd. Her face was flaring with fury. Her head throbbed from the pressure on her temples.

"Will you have at least enough common sense to go argue somewhere further away from Venus. Do you even care that she is high about the ground and in pain this very minute? Will you just bloody choose what you are going to do. Quite frankly, I don't care what you do as long as you stop hurting people physically and mentally," snapped Makoto. 

The scouts looked at Makoto in fright. She had never gotten this angry since Endymion was under a spell turning him evil and she had fought him bare handed, losing at the end. 

"Then choose. You two cannot be together," boomed Endymion.

"Why? Why don't you want us to be together," asked Aphro quietly.

"Becau... you just can't. Aphro you _will stay here and perform the ritual and become the protector!"_

"Never. I will fight first!"

"And that can be arranged."

Aphro nodded. Jupiter stood forward and looked at Endymion eagerly. He nodded in approval and she bowed to Aphro. Aphro bent into a bow. A smirk plastered across her face and her sky blue eyes looked wickedly at Jupiter.

"That is, if you catch me first," she said slyly.

Her jump was huge and fast. It looked like a golden beam had flown across the sky. 

I'll give them what they want, but I will come back for Heero thought Aphro as she flashed across the setting horizon.

Venus slowly lowered to the ground falling across the grass in relief and exhaustion. Aphro was far away for now but one look on Endymion's face showed it wasn't what he wanted. His eyes flashed fire as he walked towards Heero, who stood his ground. 

Heero's fists flew up. He had never backed out of anything and he wasn't about to start now. He felt sweat pouring down his hot cheeks and his hands shook as Endymion drew closer. With a clinging noise Endymion had drawn his sword and was slowly edging closer to Heero, his sword pointing to his heart.

"You boy, you must not go near the sailor scouts and Sailor Aphro. The other boys are acceptable but you are a serious problem. You know too much and have gotten too involved. But, I will not let you head in Aphro's direction. I do not know her human form and do not wish you to find her in that form. Go back to the city and don't go near any of us. You have messed things up too much," exclaimed Endymion.

Heero stood straight. He had never obeyed anyone he didn't trust and this man was no exception. He would not go back to that horrid city. He turned his back and began walking towards the forest. Suddenly he felt as if a spear had run right through his leg. His head jerked back as he flew in the air landing hard on his back. He gasped in pain and tried to get up but Endymion was too fast, rising his sword. A strong beam flew out his sword aiming for Heero's head. Heero swerved around it and raced towards Endymion, his fist clenched tight. He froze in shock as his neck met the edge of a sharp scythe. He glared down at the owner to reveil Sailor Saturn.

"I'm the protector of Endymion, the prince too and you shall not harm him," said Saturn.

"Heero, it's best you go to the city. After all, we are going to be there and we can keep going with the band," encouraged Quatre.

"That's right! And you can keep going with your modelling. I'm sure Nicky has found a great place for you to model," said Duo winking.

Heero froze paralyzed. His cheeks and forehead burned up and he felt like he was going to collapse and lose consciesness. No body even knew that Sailor Aphro was Nicky. Was he even going to try and explain something like that to them. No, that was another reason he could not go back to the city. The boys would force him to find her and keep modelling. No, he couldn't go back!

Why am I so confused? Am I not the perfect soldier with no flaws. I've always gotten out of trouble, but now I'm not only surrounded being blocked by walls no matter where I go. Since when did I become poetric? I am the perfect soldier the... Heero's mind raced, stopping at the last sentence.

His eyes cornered to the left and he glared at Endymion in loathing and hate. He stood up firm again, carefully pushing away the scythe which was almost touching his skin.

"Very... well... I will do as you say," Heero said gravely through gritted teeth. He turned slowly and faced the blinding lights of the city and steadily began to make his way down the hill. 

"Stop," screamed Endymion. "That's the way Ami went. You go that way," said Endymion pointing to a different direction of town Heero had never been to before.

Heero nodded angrily and turned towards the other part of the city. He couldn't believe he was agreeing to everything Endymion said, but he was sure his plan would work.

"Heero, you can always come and stay at my mansion. We'll see you around! Nothing has changed so don't worry," called Quatre kindly.

Nothing has changed. That's right! Whatever yout think! thought Heero.

He would not stay in this damned city for long. Endymion was right. He _had gotten too involved and now something had to be done before it was too late._


	13. Waking...

**Chapter 12 – Waking…**

****

Heero paced around the narrow alley, his mind raced with thoughts and confusing questions. He could still see Endymion and the scouts arguing angrily at the hill top. The outline of the other former gundam pilots were fading away from the steep hills.

His eyes set on 3 pairs of shoes. One pair seemed a bit smaller than the other. He lifted his head a bit higher recognising the faces quickly. They were happy nor were they smiling.

"Shit! You have got to be kidding," growled Heero staring at Cassie, George and Katie. 

"I told them," began Katie whimpering. "I told them I would never bother you again but they forced me to come with you. Run Heero." 

Katie looked desperately in Heero's eyes. Heero didn't see the reason to run and ignored the girl's pleads. A smile appeared on George's face suddenly.

"Well you've chosen the good choice. Come along quietly why don't you?" said George smirking.

Heero's questioning eyes faced Cassie who seemed to be a little worried. Her eyes widened at Heero's dumbfounded look.

"Haven't you heard? We've opened up a boarding school for runaway kids like you," said Cassie. Heero lifted his eye brow in amazement.

"You haven't been home for weeks now," said Cassie harshly. "We now have the license to take you in and lock you up but this time, we know exactly how to deal with you. You see, we found this man who seemed to give us a lot of information about how to keep you in. He was a very good policeman and very helpful."

Heero calmly turned, his hand resting on his gun. No one could stop him and defianately not this stupid family.

"Heero Yuy, I wouldn't go that way," said an unfarmiliar voice.

Heero spun around facing a man at 20 years old. The man's face was long and thin, and his hair was short black.

Heero felt a cold metal object touch his neck. Suddenly someone from behind him grabbed his hands, handcuffing them. Heero tugged on the handcuffs but they seemed extremely strong. They were weighing him down, making his shoulders ache.

"It's only for the meantime, until we get you to your room in the boarding home. We can't let you wonder anymore," said the man.

Heero made a growling noise at the back of his throat and glared at the man in disgust. Was this how they treated all runaway children. He sure felt sorry for them.

"Oh, I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. My name is Dva and I have been hired by a man naming himself Endymion. I'm sure you know what I am on about," said the man slyly.

Heero cursed himself. He should have known! This was a damned idiot who was being told around by who else but Endymion!

Heero decided to make a run for it. He could run without his hands, it was quite easy and he had done it before. He collapsed on the ground, rolling over onto his back. A few soldiers ran into the alley, obviously people Endymion had hired. He quickly flipped the first soldier lying down and jumped onto his feet. His eyes glared around to check which soldier was going to attack next. It seemed no one was ready to go. Suddenly a man threw out his knife and came rushing at Heero. Heero dodged the knife and pounced onto the man. As he did he skipped over his arms, taking them infront of himself. 

His elbow thrashed into the soldier's back causing the man to collapse on the ground in pain. Heero snap kicked and finished with a double punch, causing a few other soldiers to collapse. He turned to look at Dva who didn't seem to be scared at all. Heero shivered as he felt a tickle rush down his back. He didn't like it when people showed no fear to him. It reminded him of himself, someone he despised.

Dva took out a little remote control and smirked angrily. He pressed the shiny red button and suddenly Heero felt a gigantic force on his hands. His handcuffs felt heavier than ever. He struggled as the handcuffs pulled him lower to the ground. He felt his shirt tear as he heaved the handcuffs up. 

"You have been the hardest runaway I have ever had. We have plenty of them in the truck, but you seem to be the most idiodic of all. I'm sorry I have to use such devices but it seems I have no choice," said Dva as he pressed harder on the remote control.

Heero went smashing into the ground. Katie yelped helplessly and jumped behind her foster mother. Her eyes flashed red in anger as Heero was dragged to a truck which had appeared from behind the bushes. Her body shook and her face paled as she collapsed into Cassie's arms. 

Heero was thrown into the truck and the door slammed behind him. His handcuffs quickly clipped onto a special hook and he was dragged to the wall. He felt his back slam against the cold metal. 

He blinked, quickly adjusting to the darkness. In the darkness he could see a few figured staring at him. They had not been bounded to the truck as he had. All the runaways looked depressed, stressed and extremely thin.

How could Endymion provide Dva with such technology? Its far beyond my knowledge! How am I going to get out of here, when I haven't been taught about this technology thought Heero.

He mentally slapped himself as he realised that the technology was no more than magic, and that was the reason he couldn't get out of the damned handcuffs. Cassie and George obviously didn't know who they were really working for.

His thoughts were broken as a welp sounded through the cold truck. He felt the car race faster and jump as it bumbed into rocks. He wondered where this boarding school was and what it was like. His heart raced as he realised he was in despair. He had never been in a position he couldn't get out of, but this seemed impossible to get out of. 

"Hey, girl, shutup," growled someone in the truck.

The cries grew louder and nearer as the girl stood up and began pacing around the truck quickly. Her breaths were uneven and short, causing her to hyperventilate.

Suddenly the truck stopped. She yelped as she flew through the air, landing ontop of Heero. Heero growled, since he couldn't glare at her. She couldn't see him anyway and his glare would be useless. She whimpered and scrambled off Heero, whispering a quick sorry.

Her hands reached something cold and she realised she was pressing on something hard. The girl touched the handcuffs which were painfully plastering Heero to the wall of the truck. She gasped and staggered back as Heero face fell into the path of someone's lit torch. His face, solemn and emotionless stared back at the girl. The torch's light reached Heero handcuffs and there were a few more gasps among the back of the truck.

"Woah man, how did you get those on you?" asked a hipi boy from the other side of the room. His shon the torch into Heero's face blinding his eyes. Heero hissed and tried to flinch away from the light, but his handcuffs kept him in his place. He stared at the shining light burning into his prussian blue eyes.

The torch switched off and the truck was filled with a few minutes of silence before a couple of whispers broke out in the small crowd of children.

"So how did you get here?" asked one of the boys to the whimpering girl.

"I don't really know. I know that they found me passed out in a rubbish bin and said they would take me in. Unfortunately, I barely remember anything but strange flashes coming to me sometimes of my past. I don't really mind though," said the girl softly.

"Then why are you scared? Why are you crying?"

"I'm scared! I hate darkness, and I am scared of it. I always fling into the light and when I do I always see something that scares me back into the shadows. Either way I'm being torn in the middle and I don't know where to go! If only..."

The girl was interrupted by a loud bang as the truck stopped. The doors flung open seconds later and the sudden light rushed into Heero's eyes.

"Alright children, you may feel a little new and I may have been rough with you earlier but I am sorry and I hope you feel much more at home in this place. There are quite a few other children at this boarding school. As you may already know this boarding school is not only for runaways and works like a normal boarding school. Most children here have just started a new semester so you have come just in time. Of course everyone will feel new so don't worry," said Dva.

Heero's anger grew at Dva's fake cheerfulness. He didn't trust this man no matter what he was going to say or do. 

Dva nervously coughed before continuing, "You may have the need for, smoking or drugs or heroin or something and trust me we know that you guys have problems with this. If you do, can you please just tell us and we'll fix some medical help and a phychologist to help you with your troubles. You aren't all runaways you may have noticed and some are just people we have found on the street, but we believe we can help anyone we want to if they are willing to take our offer. Those who are runaways may have to have a security room," Dva paused, staring at Heero. "Other than that, welcome to Sinlay Boarding School."

Dva let out the children of the truck. Their ride had not been long at all luckily. A few soldiers appeared taking a firm hand on the runaways, taking them to a different part of the humungous building. 

Dva looked around to check everyone was gone but the soldiers and Heero. His face turned strick and serious again as he glared at Heero.

"You, under Endymion's order will be coming to a special made room. There will be no escape for you this time, Heero Yuy," said Dva before signaling the soldiers to take Heero off the truck. 

As Dva pressed the button on the remote control, Heero's handcuffs lightened for the first time and the soldiers forced him out of the car. He stared around the huge park. This boarding school seemed very rich. A few girls' faces were plastered to the windows as they saw the new students pouring in from different buses and cars.

Heero miserably followed the soldiers, their guns were hidden in their coats but he knew if he made one wrong move they would throw their guns out at once. He knew there was no point trying to fight them since Endymion would never let him win.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi sat snuggling next to Mamoru as they drank their tea. The other sailor scouts were sitting patiently around the table, drinking quietly. They had arrived only a few minutes before and none of them wanted to be the first one to say something to interrupt the silence. 

Minako was exhausted lying on the couch and Ami seemed to have barely touched her now freezing tea. She pawed at the tea with her spoon and slouched back into her chair. She didn't feel like drinking. 

"Mamoru, why do we have to hate this Heero guy so much?" asked Usagi suddenly. Her impatience was still seen.

"Because, I just don't like him," said Mamoru bluntly.

"But was it that bad that you had to make sure he was forced into a boarding school. I mean if the other boys find out they will be annoyed, and I heard rumours that Duo will be going to that boarding school too, since his foster parents decided they didn't want him anymore."

Mamoru stared into the air, barely taking in what Usagi was telling him. 

How can I tell them the truth about Heero? I know its him, but I'm not sure about the other boys. No, it's not time yet thought Mamoru.

"Mamoru? Mamoru! For once I say something useful and intelligent and you don't even listen to me," exclaimed Usagi angrily staring the man.

"Sorry Usagi, I did hear you, but either way I think you should not trust those boys completely. I want you to stay in your Sailor Moon form, it is much more convenient," said Mamoru transforming into Endymion.

Usagi quickly transformed into Sailor Moon and flew out the window with Endymion.

"He left me! He left **me for that low life bitch! They must be on their "honeymoon" now," exclaimed Ami wiping away the new formed tears.**

"You know," began Rei gripping onto Ami's hand.

"I swear, I should have never tried to make friends with him. What's wrong with me? I don't like boys and they are a waste of time, I should..."

"Ami! Weren't you listening to any of the conversation? Heero didn't go with Aphro. Heero went a completely different direction, you just ran away before anything major happened. You still have a chance," said Ami winking cheerfully.

Ami stared shocked at Rei. She hadn't been listening. Her jelousy had taken over her and she had thought of nothing else but how to destroy Sailor Aphro.

I must not lose control. I still have a chance, but what is it that Endymion was talking about? Was there something he didn't tell us? Does Usagi know? thought Ami.

A golden light flashed in the middle of the forest followed by a scream. 

"They can't have him! None of them will have him, only I will have him! No one, NO ONE!"


	14. Release

**AN: Sorry about the long wait. I haven't quit on ya. Please review so I know what you want and what you want improved. The next chapter will be coming in much sooner because it's the holidays finally AND I can relax. I've got my inspiration back so don't worry. I hope you like the story with its many twists and all. Cya later!!!**

****

**Chapter 13 – Release**

Heero slammed his shoulder into the metal cold door. His shoulder ached and shook as he desperately tried to knock open the sound proof door. His anger rose as he grabbed onto the bars, covering a hard glass window. He kicked the ceiling with no success. There was too much magic in the room. Even if he did escape from the room, he's stil never get out of the huge school without being caught.

Heero crashed onto his bed in defeat and eyed the room for the first time. It was surprisingly big and there was another extra bed and wardrobe in the room. There was even a special changing corner, as if he was going to share the room with someone else. But who else would they want to keep behind bars like these?

-------------------------

Dva stared at the girl standing infront of him. She looked much more brave than she had been in the truck. He didn't like her phobia on the dark but he had to forget about that for now. He threw a pamphlet infront of her face.

"On Endymion's orders, you are to share a room with Heero Yuy," said Dva firmly.

Her eyes widened in shock and she opened her mouth to protest but Dva beat her to it. "The rooms are to be shared between boys and girls. We won't be separating you. It's just that, not many people go to the heavy security room that Heero is in, and quite frankly, I don't know why the hell he said you were to go to Heero's room. The pamphlet here outlines your chores, duties and classes you two are to attend."

"Dva, sir, you must be joking. I cannot share a room with a boy I don't know. Have you heard of privacy? It's not normal for boys and girls of different families to be living in the same room at our age," exclaimed the girl.

"Christine, you are to go and share a room with a boy like every other girl in this school, GO!" 

The girl glared at Dva but was suddenly grabbed by a few soldiers and dragged out of the room. She gripped onto the pamphlet angrily. She would get Dva for this if it was the last thing she did!

-------------------------------

Heero paced around the room carefully memorising where each thing was. Suddenly the door was flung open and a kicking, screaming girl flew in. The door quickly closed and clicked, to make sure the lock was in place. 

The girl jumped up quickly, going into a fighting stance. Her eyes were burning red and she seemed like she was about to burst. Heero carefully stood up, ready to defend himself if he needed to.

"What is wrong with you? I demand a duel," screamed the girl.

Heero nodded but stood firm straight again. 

Does he think I am some sort of idiot! Why isn't he in his fighting? I'll show him thought the girl as she leapt into the air.

Her fist aimed perfectly for Heero's head. She drew her arm back and with all force threw it forward. Heero leaned over to th side and grabbed her arm throwing her onto the bed.

"I don't fight girls. I have no reason to be against you," said Heero calmly walking to his bed. He sighed and collapsed on the squeeky matress.

"Well I do! My name is Christine, and you are my room mate which makes you my enemy," she screamed. She stopped taking in breaths. She hated the calm look on Heero's face. 

She stomped to her wardrobe and flung it open. To her surprise the wardrobe was full with lovely clothes and uniforms. Her face lit up as she realised they were all her size. She flung out her uniform and raced to the changing corner. At least there was a screen to block Heero from seeing her. 

Heero stared into the empty space. He had not left the bed yet and he felt he had nothing to do. Something hit him on the head lightly making him turn around. A small pamphlet lay next to him showing the boarding school's emblem.

"You might want to read that. It's a special pamphlet each different room gets. It outlines what we do. We aren't so lucky because there are only two of us in the room while in other rooms there are at least 10," said Christine from behind the screen. A few dirty garments flew from the screen and landed somewhere on the floor nearby.

"You are the whimpering girl from the truck aren't you?" asked Heero as the girl walked out of the changing screen.

"How did you know?" asked Christine suddenly.

"You collapsed on me."

Christine stopped in her tracks. She had no expected that answer and as she remembered the incident in the truck she shuddered. She could not take out the memory of the lonely boy staring at her blankly when she fell on him.

"That was you?" squeeked Christine.

Heero nodded and opened the pamphlet not noticing how Christine was staring at him in dismay now. He flipped through the rules, and guidelines and went straight to the middle of the pamphlet. 

_"School time: __9am-3pm___

_Breakfast: __7:30 am___

_Lunch: __1:00___

_Dinner: __6:00___

_Supper: __9:00___

_Desert: __9:30___

_Free time: __8am-9am__, __3-6 pm__, __7-8 pm___

_Bedtime: __10:00 pm___

**Saturday & Sunday:**

****

_Assembly line up – __6:30am___

**_Chores_**

**__**

_Chores are yet to be decided for this room."_

Heero mentally slapped himself. He wasn't in a jail! He was the perfect soldier and he would get out of this crazy place!

-----------------------

"Then we must stop him," said Endymion firmly. "He hasn't arrived at the boarding school yet has he?"

Hotaru shook her head. 

"Then go and stop him," ordered Endymion.

Hotaru nodded and raced out the door. She would do anything to see Duo again, but she knew what she was doing was wrong. He would have no where to go now but she had to follow her prince's orders.

-------------------------

"Man, I can't believe those guys dumped me! If I don't get to that stupid boarding school soon I swear I will KICK SOMEBODY!" screamed Duo angrily.

He quietened down as he realised a huge crowd was staring at him. He pulled his head higher and began walking through the tight crowd. He tried covering his face in embarassment as it was turning bright red.

"Look! Isn't he so hot?" whispered someone near him.

Duo's face brightened even more and he smiled making some girl gasp. He looked around the crowd to find her. Suddenly his eyes fell on Hotaru. She wasn't smiling and he was sure it wasn't her who called out her name.

"Look, he's going the wrong way. Attract some attention," whispered the girl behind him again.

Duo barely noticed her as he slowly walked towards the purple angel. She seemed to stand out in the crowd for some reason. Her face seemed serious and stern. After what seemed a long time Duo finally reached Hotaru and took her hand.

"Duo, there is something I need to tell you and it's quite important," said Hotaru.

Duo nodded and followed Hotaru. He checked to see no one was following them as the walked around the block and arrived at a quiet, deserted street Duo called 'home'.

Hotaru stopped him and stared into his eyes. He stared back at her glistening purple eyes. Suddenly a light purple began glowing around Hotaru as she transformed into Sailor Saturn. Her hair grew longer and her short skirt stretched out into a thin black dress.

"Duo, you must not go to the boarding school," Hotaru said harshly.

Duo jumped back in surprise. He had been expecting she was going to ask him something about Heero, but what did the boarding school have anything to do with Heero?

"Duo, you must not!" ordered Hotaru, her scythe firmly gripped in her left hand.

"Well where am I supposed to go then? Do you want me to stay here, in the street? Where am I supposed to go? What is wrong with you? And what is wrong with Endmyion? One minute he hates us, the next minute he loves us, the next minute this and that. It's like he changes things every five minute," screamed Duo.

Hotaru felt a pang of hurt in her and she found it hard to swallow. Her tears were creeping closer to her eyes.

"Duo, you can't go," she said softly falling to her knees. Her scythe fell on the ground cutting her shoulder.

"Hotaru," exclaimed Duo running to her side. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have shouted. I won't go to the boarding school, but I want you to know that there is something wrong with you and you are not the same. You have just sentenced me to living on this street for the rest of my life. Remember that!"

Hotaru nodded slowly and grabbed her scythe, racing away from Duo before he could lower his hand. He turned to look at his "old home" and sighed. After all, this wasn't going to be much different and he was used to it wasn't he? He just couldn't get a new fresh home out of his head. 

"Well this is it. I should have drived to school, maybe then she wouldn't have stopped me. Why can't I do anything I want when she comes along?" Duo asked himself and he sat down on the empty street.

"Hello my new home," exclaimed Duo. A small smile appeared on his face as he stared around his street. This was it. This was his home for now and he would have to get used to it again.


	15. Just so wrong

**AN: New Review: The scouts find themselves falling inlove with the GW boys but it's the wrong time. Planet princes have to be found, and more scouts appear who seem to be on the wrong side. Can Ami and Heero put their differences between eacother and learn to love when there are so many interferences. Everyone is falling for Heero, and the two are getting split further and further apart. Can they help eachother or will they have to surrender to evil?**

**AN2: Please review, I haven't been getting any for a while, and I was hoping to reach 70 because I know a lot of people read my story. It's only at desperate measures you guys review, and I would like it if you reviewed more. Cause, one time when I sed 4 u guys to review or else I would stop my reviews jumped from 20 to 40 so I know you guys can do it, your just lazy, but PLEASE make an effor to review. Thanks and enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter 14 – Just so wrong**

"Heero, I think it's time for class," said Christine in a muffled voice. Her face was pressed against a soft comfortable pillow and her covers were wrapped around her like a sleeping bag.

"Christine, you wouldn't want to be late for class," said Heero in a monotone voice. 

Christine jumped up as fast as she could. This was the first time she had ever heard Heero say her name. Her face lightened up and she ran to the bathroom.

"Heero, call me Chris will you?" screamed Christine from the bathroom.

Heero stared at his laptop emotionlessly, not bothering to answer Chris. He found himself somewhat relaxed in this boarding school. Maybe it was better if he stayed here. After all, he didn't want to be bothered by the scouts and he was turning emotionless again.

This is what I want isn't it? Heero asked himself assuringly. Unfortunately something in his heart was telling him "no". The part of the heart he did not listen to.

Chris jumped out of the bathroom and arrived behind Heero.

"How come you were up so early and ready for school," asked Chris drying off her face with a light pink towel.

Heero didn't answer her but continued typing away on the laptop. Chris pouted and paced behind him. She walked to the door and tried to fling it open but it was still locked. At least there was a little window with bars in the door. She peered through it and saw plenty of students walking out of different doors, laughing happily. She shut the window quickly and kicked the door angrily. Pressing her back against the door she slowly slid down into a crouch as tears began pouring out of her eyes. She did not whimper like she did on the truck. These were silent tears, almost unnoticable. 

She gasped as she realised Heero had turned his head to stare at her. 

"I don't know why I'm here!" exclaimed Chris. "I don't remember what happened! Did I do something to make them put me in this prison? I want to be free like the other students. Why do I have to be sealed away from everyone else?"

The noise in the corridors quietened down as a teacher began approaching the door. A few murmurs broke into the crowd as the rumour spread that the two most dangerous people in the school were living in the room.

"Heck, did I do something wrong? Why am I considered dangerous," whispered Chris.

She looked up at Heero again and to her surprise he was still looking at her, his hands completely away from the keyboard and in his pocket, obviously clinging to a gun.

"Heero, why are you listening to me now and not when I was talking normally?" asked Chris angrily.

Heero opened his mouth to say something but he was beaten by the teacher outside the door. 

"Heero and Christine, do you promise to behave. Expecially Heero, you know about the secret in the school so don't try anything stupid. You know we will find you and stop you if you try something stupid. The same goes for you too Christine. You kids must learn to control yourselves or else you will find yourselves in a juvinile jail instead of a present like this," said the teacher from outside.

Christine let out a laugh and moved away from the door. Her tears now disappeared and Heero was back to typing away on his keyboard.

"They call this a present? Well, I guess they are right. And you, you're not interested in what I'm saying again. You are one heck of a strange guy you know that," said Christine as she moved towards Heero again. She felt much safer by his side than the teacher's.

The door flung open and a bitchy looking woman walked in, a little remote control in her hands. Heero didn't tear his eyes away from the screen as she walked in, and a few students peered into the room. 

Their eyes widened as they saw the windows with bars on them. A few sniggers and bad talk fell into the crowd. 

Don't forget this is a normal boarding school, with normal students too... yeah! And a bunch of snobby bitches too thought Christine as she glared into the teacher's eyes.

"Heero, leave your guns here," said the woman.

Heero nodded and took out his guns, only leaving his pocket knife. Without it, he was completely unarmed which made him feel really strange.

"Heero, there are laptops in the classroom so don't worry about your own laptop, now come on. OUT! You missed breakfast by the way and you won't be getting any just because you slept in," said the woman grabbing Chris by the hair and pulling her out of the room. She cried out in pain and quickly rushed through the crowd. This wasn't a present at all. Were they here only for humiliation?

The woman walked towards Heero but he flew out of his seat before she reached him. She grabbed him by the hand but he flund her across the room instead. The watching students gasped and backed away.

"Don't touch me," said Heero coldly to the teacher before slowly walking out of the room. 

Heero slowly walked downstairs. He had memorised the map already and knew exactly where his first class was. He memorised his schedule too since he had nothing better to do.

Suddenly out of no where Chris caught up to him, keeping her distance. She was holding the pamphlet in her hand.

"Heero, why did you listen to me?" asked Chris.

Heero stopped for a minute and thought over what he should tell Chris and what not to. The battle between his heart and his brain was beginning again and he didn't like it. He didn't want to start the same relationship he had tried to make out with Ami. It just didn't work for him.

(**_Heck man! I am having so much trouble here. I'm having mind wars more than Heero. I'm stressing over how to make Heero be her friend but still be the emotionless guy. I don't want to turn him into a softy until MAYBE like the very end. AYAAAA HELP ME !!!! I'm gonna have a break... and I gotta get a vacation tooo! Holy macrol! Today is Saturday, Toonami anime cool stuff is on. AAAAA) _**

**_~Soz, back to the story, you have no idea how much stress this story is causing me. You guys better review at least 5 for this or else im gonna be pretty annoyed!!! @_@) _**

****

"I, I sort of understood what you were saying. See, when you were shedding silent tears I heard you more than when you were bracking on about something I was completely uninterested in," Heero found himself saying before he thought about it. 

He turned around and stared into Chris's blue eyes. Those eyes reminded him of someone else, but he wasn't quite sure who it was yet.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'm going," said Heero.

Chis followed him as he walked along the hallways, passing through streams of people. She suddenly felt very shy as they stared at her and Heero. She found it strange that she was trusting a boy she had known for a couple of days.

"Why are you following me? How do you know know that I'm going the right way?" asked Heero suddenly, while walking quickly.

Chris caught up to him and walked at his pace reassuringly.

"I don't know the way myself and I trust you," said Chris. Why is he asking these questions. They are quite strange, yet I find them my type of questions thought Chris.

"How can you possibly trust me? I'm a killer, a murderer! Go find someone who doesn't remember their past. You'll fit right in," said Heero loudly. 

Chris stopped, going red in embarassment. She knew everyone was staring at her and Heero. 'I'm a killer, a murderer" ran through her mind. Was she a murderer too? Was that why she was put with Heero?

You're cold too, and emotionless thought Chris angrily as Heero walked away from her. 

Strangely enough no one was sniggering at her this time. She sighed in relief realising she was far away from her cell, meaning they didn't know who she was yet. 

"Wow, what came over that guy?" asked someone in the crowd. A girl of about the same age as Chris approached Chris.

"You must be new. Are you going to History?" asked the girl.

Chris nodded angrily.

"That's cool! I'm in the same class as you. My name is Ze... I mean Jasmine. What's yours?" asked the girl.

Chris stared at her in confusion. It wasn't like someone to forget their name, but what did it matter? This girl seemed friendly enough.

"My name is Christine, Chris for short. Could you please lead me to our class, because I seriously have no idea where I am now," said Chris smiling suddenly.

"Was that guy your boyfriend?" asked Jasmine.

"No, he's my room mate."

"Really? What room are you in? Maybe I could come visit at night. I love skipping past the teachers."

Chris panicked. She couldn't tell this girl in which cabin she was in or she would be laughed at by Jasmine too. She began stuttering as she tried to figure out what to say.

"Jeez, if you don't want to get into trouble its alright. Don't worry, I won't come and visit unless you invite me. Here we are," said Jasmine opening the door to a huge classroom.

Chris sighed in relief. Before she could take a seat the teacher called her to the front of the room. Heero was standing at the front already. A small badge on the teacher's shirt said Ms Yutenko. At least Chris knew her name now.

"Class, please settle down. We have two new members in the class," said Ms Yutenko.

The class cheered and the teacher smiled at them.

"You an call me Susy, just don't call me Susy infront of other teachers. You aren't really supposed to call me by my first name but I prefer it that way. I'm not more special than you kids," said Susy.

The class smiled at her and looked back at the two newcomers.

"Do you want me to tell them?" asked Susy quietly to Chris.

"No, please no!" exclaimed Chris before realising that this teacher was being extremely nice.

The class stared at her strangely, but she managed to give a chuckle waving it off. Susy smiled and looked at the class.

"Please sit wherever you want. Luckily this is a new semester and the children don't have permanent seats yet. They all just chose their seats a few minutes ago," said Susy.

Chris nodded and took a seat next to Jasmine. Heero walked straight to the back and took a table which was deserted. He glared at Susy to stop her from saying something else and looked down at the pencil set already set out on his desk.

"Very well class, we may start. Who can tell me..." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotaru raced across the road, her bare feet hurt as she ran over glass and sharp rocks. Why did she leave Duo there? He was right! There was something wrong with her and it was almost as if Endymion was controlling her.

I know Endymion isn't bad, but he is hiding something he shouldn't be. Why should I be the one to make sure everyone is separated from the boys? What did they ever do to hurt us? They are kind boys who would never make us upset, except Heero. But Heero also has his ways thought Hotaru. 

Hotaru turned her head to spot Makoto and Trowa strolling the park. She could see how much Makoto loved Trowa and she didn't want to tear them apart. She quickly turned her head and began walking under the street lamps. It was still bright daylight but she felt like it was night, on a solemn sad night.

Hotaru lifted her head and spotted the second solemn scout strolling towards her. (Just remember its daytime. I keep getting a picture of night time... well its not!)

"Ami chan, you are crying," said Hotaru.

"Everything is wrong! Everything is sooo wrong!" exclaimed Ami bursting into tears. Hotaru hurried towards her, patting her back to calm her down. 

"Don't worry, we'll sort this out. Everything is over sooner or later," said Hotaru.

Or is it? I should go back to Duo. I was mean to him and I need to apologise thought Hotaru as she started towards the city, Ami next to her. Tomorrow she would sort everything out.


	16. Phobia of the dark

**AN: You may be thinking that Heero is becoming a complete triple timer or something but he's not. He doesn't feel much for any of those girls, the most is friends. Those girls all love him back, but he doesn't understand that and PLEASE REVIEW FOR HEAVEN's SAKE! I'm almost starting to cry here! PLEASE!!!! I'm desperate now!!!**

**IMPORTANT: Huh! Did you see how I added this chapter so quickly because I got my requested 5 reviews. Don't you guys get it? The more reviews you give me the quicker the next chapter comes out. Its almost as if the reviews are my energy supply ^_^ keke... anyway… I've got the next couple of chapters ready. That's also why this chapter is up so quickly. So if you want the next one, REVIEW!!!**

****

****

****

**Chapter 15 – Phobia of the dark**

****

As the bell filled the students' ears they jumped out and raced out the door. Christine, forgetting all her problems rushed out with Jasmine. The last thing she wanted was to get back to her "cell". 

Heero slowly strolled across the hallways. He knew there were people who knew who he was but he didn't care. After all, he didn't care about anything anymore. He couldn't do anything useful while he was in the boarding school, and it had dawned on him when he was studying History. He was useless, and there was no reason for his living anymore. 

Heero hadn't eaten the whole day and he wasn't planning on going to dinner either. He didn't care if he missed role call at dinner. He just DIDN'T care! He stared around at the isolated hallways. It seemed a little too quiet.

"Oi, new boy! We know who you are," screamed some boy from behind Heero.

Heero twisted around and glared blankly at the boys who were emerging from the hallways. They began chuckling and their leader looked extremely happy.

"The name's Tom. We heard you got a reputation of the most dangerous guy in the school. Well let us tell you, we will not let you off easily. We don't want any trouble from you got it? Anyway, we thought we might just welcome you to the school," said the leader sniggering.

Tom clenched his fist and shot at Heero's stomache. The force was strong and Heero staggered back in pain. 

What's the point of me fighting back? I have no reason to live. Let them do whatever they want with me thought Heero as another fist met with his lip, cracking it. 

Heero felt fresh blood trickling out of his mouth. He was thrown onto the cold hard floor. Tom's foot hit Heero's stomache making him double over in pain. The other boys joined in and Heero was being beaten up quickly.

"What's the matter. You aren't tough at all! Too scared to fight back?" asked the boy sniggering. "Well guess what? We aren't stopping until you fight back!"

Heero turned away from him. He didn't care what they did to him anymore. Two boys grabbed him and lifted him. Heero dropped half consciously as Tom used him as a punching bag.

"Fight damnit!" exclaimed Tom as he backfisted Heero's jaw. 

Tom punched Heero in the eye, followed by a turn kick in his chest. Heero's breath was knocked out of his lungs. 

Maybe I can die this way. Then I wouldn't have to live in this stupid place anymore thought Heero as he was thrown on the ground again.

Suddenly Tom motioned for the boys to stop. 

"A teacher is coming," said Tom. 

The boys panicked and rushed off. Tom glared into Heero's dazed eyes.

"I know you aren't really a sissy. You aren't going to tell the teacher who hit you. But if you don't want to be humiliated next time, then fight!" screamed Tom before racing off with the gang.

Heero got up. He cursed angrily. He still had plenty of energy left. All the training to be a perfect soldier finally payed off, even though he didn't want it to pay off. He was hoping he was really going to die. He turned the corner just as a teacher entered the corridor, walking swiftly past him. He realised it was Susy. It was strange that she was walking in this deserted corridor. She seemed to be walking aimlessly. As soon as she turned the corner he came out of his hiding place. He touched his lip, there was still some blood and he wiped it off.

His clothes weren't torn, but his arms were covered in bruises and he was quite sure he had a black eye. He stared at his watch. He had missed dinner for sure. He shrugged to himself and slowly walked downstairs to his room. A teacher was standing by the door waiting for him. He tried to cover up his eye with his bangs but it didn't really help.

Luckily the teacher didn't look at his eye and opened the door, pushing him in. She walked in after him and grabbed his collar. He recognised her as the same teacher as before. 

"Don't touch me," said Heero angrily.

"Don't tell me what to do Heero. I want you at breakfast tomorrow. You missed out dinner too today. Don't you think that I'll be giving you food at midnight," the teacher scowled.

"I don't care. I don't want food."

"You haven't eaten all day! Stop bluffing. I know you are hungry!"

"So what?"

The teacher's hand shot up and she slapped him hard against the cheek. 

"Don't act stupid. I'll turn off your lights right now for your cheekiness. No funny buisness got it?" she screamed before slamming the door. 

Heero turned his head and realised Chris was crouching infront of the wardrobe. She had obviously been crying and there were still traces of tears on her cheeks. Heero turned around, trying to ignore her. He limped to his wardrobe and took out his laptop which was hidden behind a pile of clothes. The lights flickered and turned off abruptly.

Heero's eyes shifted to see the dark. It was still very dark and he had to use his hands to find his laptop. 

A soft whimper escape Christine's lips. Heero slowly found the table and put his laptop down. Suddenly another whimper came from Christine, which turned into desperate sobs. 

Heero spun around realising why she was crying. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop caring for the girl a little bit. His hand swiftly pressed the on button on the laptop and it turned on, lighting up the left side of the room. 

Heero looked around carefully and saw Christine pressing against the wardrobe as hard as she could. Her face was pale and her tears were sparkling. 

Heero quietly grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the wardrobe. Obviously she began resisting.

Chris panicked as Heero began pulling her away from the wardrobe. Her legs felt like jelly as he forced her to get up. She let out another yelp as he pulled her to the window. He was too strong for her, and she didn't even know how strong he could be. She remembered his words again. "I'm a killer, a murderer!". It scared her now that she was in such a dark place and the person next to her was a "murderer". The more Chris thought about it the more she panicked, pulling herself away from Heero. What was he trying to do with her?

Heero pulled her closer to the window until he was almost pressing her against it. The moon shon brightly outside, and because it was a full moon you could see everything quite easily.

Chris's breaths were short and panicky. He knew if he let go of her she would collapse on the ground in a fit. He grabbed her arms firmly.

"Open your eyes and look outside," said Heero.

Chris did as she was told and her eyes fell upon the bright moon outside. She relaxed a little as the light filled her eyes. She suddenly felt so relaxed when Heero held her firmly. 

Why am I trusting a murderer? I don't even know who he's killed. thought Chris.

The moon slowly fell behind a huge gray cloud. The light left Chris's eyes and she began panicking again. Even though Heero was holding her firmly she just couldn't let her fear stop. She began shaking and she felt weak in the head. 

Heero watched as the girl in his hands twisted and whirled. There had been barely any speech between them though he didn't think it would help. Chris began shrieking. Heero had never seen anyone with such a fear of the dark. He spun the girl around and looked into her dilated eyes. This was defianately a very strong phobia. Her head was almost falling back and Heero had trouble holding her in his arms.

Chris looked into Heero's eyes. His face seemed blurry but she could still make out the same face she had seen in the truck. It was pale, emotionless and cold. It scared her more and she began shrieking again.

Heero pulled her across the room again and sat her infront of the laptop. He now held her head and she stared at the light. It wasn't working anymore. She had gone so deep into her phobia even the light wouldn't stop her from having a fit now.

Heero felt angrier than ever. He let go of Chris and she collapsed on the floor as if she was having an epileptic fit. 

My god, if I hadn't trained to be a perfect soldier, I'd be scared to death looking at her thought Heero as he grabbed his guns. He slammed at the door but it wouldn't open. Was Endymion going to let this girl go into a coma? If she kept going like this she could be physically disturbed!!!

He pressed his gun in between the bars in the door window and shot. A few screams broke out in many different rooms and people rushed out to see where the gunshot had come from. 

Heero slammed himself against the door but it did not budge. Among the crowd Heero spotted Jasmine. She was Chris's friend wasn't she?

"Jasmine! Let us out, Chris is having a fit," exclaimed Heero. 

Jasmine took one look at Heero and turned away in disgust. He saw the boys that had beaten him up before snigger at him in amusement.

"Look, his girlfriend is having a heart attack!" exclaimed the boys.

Heero felt a strange anger raise inside him. He surely felt emotion now, because he was aiming his gun at Tom.

"Heero stop!" screamed someone from behind the crowd. 

Susy was rushing towards the door, keys rattling in her hands. Susy hurriedly opened the door. She rushed towards Chris but Heero was already racing out the door before she could stop him. Tom realised he was being aimed at and began to walk forward with his gang. 

"Finally a real battle," said Tom as the crowd cleared for Heero.

Before Tom could lift his hand, Heero had already throw him over his shoulder and taken the othe boy by the neck. Heero fist flew into Tom's stomache. Tom heaved over the floor and fell unconscious.

Heero palm cut across the last boy's neck, knocking out the air of his wind pipe. The boy fell to the floor in gasps. The crowd stood stunned as Heero looked at the people on the ground. He didn't understand why he was so mad, but he knew he didn't like it when people made fun of him.

Suddenly Tom got up from the floor, he ran at Heero but something flew into Heero's hand which made Tom stop in his tracks. Heero's shiny gun pointed at Tom's head. Tom slowly backed away.

"Omao korosu," said Heero as the bullet shot out of his gun. A few screams broke into the crowd. Suddenly a shield surrounded Tom, making the bullet bounce off and fall to the ground. Endymion appeared behind the crowd suddenly. 

"Heero, that was totally uncalled for. Can't I keep you anywhere without you getting out of trouble? Well I've had it. I've decided to put you in a coma for 3 months until you are needed," said Endymion blurting out too much.

Heero raised his eyebrow at the "needed" part. There was something Endymion wasn't telling him and it was irritating him. Susy was helping Chris out into the hall where there was light.

"Enough talk, goodbye Heero," said Endymion.

He lifted his arms and Heero suddenly felt a pang of hurt in his head. It was like someone had just punched him in the head. He stood firm, not showing any pain to the crowd. Everyone stared at Heero puzzled and then back at Endymion. Endymion's face angered and he threw his hands up higher making Heero slowly lower to the floor in exhaustion.

Heero heard a high pitch shrill sound fill his ears and his head felt like it was about to burst. 

Finally I can die. I hope he kills me accidently instead of sending me into a coma. I would hate to wake up in three months and realise I'm still alive thought Heero as he grabbed his head. The pain was unbearable and it was too hard not to show the pain now. His face twitched as the shrill scream grew louder.

"STOP IT! That is enough," said someone farmiliar behind Heero.

Heero's head slowly turned to see Sally standing, facing Endymion. What was she doing here? And what was she doing trying to face Endymion?

"I've had enough of this Endymion. There is a reason why everyone is coming so early, and you should know that by now. If I were you, I'd be scared, VERY scared," boomed Susy.

Her body suddenly began glowing and a bright light enveloped the hall.

**Ok, I also need you to tell me who you would rather have as the 5th new scout. I'm not telling you the full details of the 5th scout cause she's special, but all I need is for you guys to review and tell me which one out of these ones do you want for the scout: Remember, u want this to be exciting.**

(BTW, the goddess of blah blah and crap I made up... its not EXACT to mythology

Sailor Herm: Scout of water and reflection

Sailor Cro: God of Time

Sailor Pro: Goddess of the devil

Sailor Vulc: Goddess of control (controlling things) and creation

Sailor Dian: Goddess of the moon and creatures

Ok, and if you wanna request a scout of your own you can and I might even consider it over these ones, but if you want to make a request you must still choose one of the above and THEN the one you want. This poll will not last for long so hurry and vote before its too late!


	17. The huge Impact

**AN: This is probably getting to the most twisted part of the story but all will make sense after a while. A story can often be like a painting, until the very last brush stroke is done, it often doesn't look like what it seems.**

Hey, at least this chapter is long. ^_^ Don't forget to review, it makes a big difference to me, be sure of that.

****

**Chapter 16 – The Huge Impact**

****

Heero forced his weak body to turn around properly and look at Susy. Her body was slowly shrinking and changing into a 17 year old girl. Her hair flew out in all directions and changed to a black colour, with sky blue streaks. 

"Endymion, what you are doing is wrong," said the girl firmly. "I am Sailor Ze, scout of lightning and trees."

Heero stared in awe. He was quite sure that Sailor Jupiter was the sailor scout of lightning and trees. He gradually got up as the pain in his head lessened and leant against the wall beside him.

He stared around at the students who all seemed to be dumbfounded and scared at the same time. Among the students was Jasmine, looking down shamefully. Heero could see by the look on her face, she knew something she wasn't supposed to know.

Christine was slowly arising from her position too and was crawling towards Heero, trying to make sure no one saw her. Endymion was walking across the hall by now. His face was red with fury but it didn't seem to change Sailor Ze's calm face at all.

"Endymion, stop! Let things flow! I don't care what Sailor Pluto has told you. Let things go as they are going," said Sailor Ze.

A staff appeared in her hand, curving into a sharp spear at the top. She flipped her hand around and pointed the edge at Endymion's neck. Endymion's eyes widened. Sailor Ze's face twitched as she moved the edge closer to Endymion's neck.

"Endymion, you have annoyed me enough. I want a fair battle, out of here. You have become a bother and interference you know that, and my orders are to destroy anyone who interferes with fate," screamed Ze furiously.

A strong wind blew into the hall, shattering a few windows. A storm had wound up outside the window and it was getting bitter cold in the room. S

"Unlike Sailor Aphro and Venus, with Jupiter and me, I am the stronger one," said Sailor Ze.

Sailor Ze rose her hands and a strong wind twirled her swiftly around like a ballerina. It looked like she was about to do oak evolution but the move was a little different.

Christine finally reached Heero and pressed herself against the wall. He looked down at her and saw her shaking from the cold in the room. He tore off a curtain off the window and wrapped it around Chris.

"You only help me when I am depressed or in a sorrow position. Why?" asked Chris in a hoarse voice. Tears had started pouring down her pale cheeks.

"Why are you so scared of the dark?" asked Heero trying to change the subject.

The two silenced for neither of them wanted to answer the given question. They blankly turned their gaze back to the fight. Heero felt strong again and stood up to make sure he saw everything that was going on.

#What are you doing? Run!# Heero stopped in his tracks. The voice in his head! It was so familiar. #Run Heero! Don't you get it? Escape while you can. You don't need to watch this. Runaway!#

Suddenly Heero knew exactly what to do. Hastily he took hold of Chris and slipped away from the corridor. He took one last look as Sailor Ze. She was looking at him with the corner of her eye and smiled. She turned back to Endymion as Heero rushed out of the hall. 

-------------------------------------

Hotaru and Ami raced back towards where Hotaru had left Duo earlier. He was sitting on the street throwing a rock. His face didn't seem too unhappy but he looked bored. Hotaru raced towards Duo and swooped her hands around his neck. Before she could stop the tears they poured down her face, soaking his shirt.

"I'm so sorry. I should have never done it. I should have listened to my heart and not Endymion. What does he know anyway?" moaned Hotaru.

To her surprise she found a hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head and stared into Duo's sparkling eyes. He beamed and winked at her.

"What do you think I am? Emotionless? I'm not Heero. You don't need to apologize. Just tell me you won't do that again," said Duo.

Hotaru nodded. Ami watched as the two hugged. She wished it would happen to her and Heero but she knew better than that. He was in a boarding school now and he chose Sailor Aphro over her. Of course, he would! She was prettier and a model! Why wouldn't he choose Sailor Aphro over her!

Out of the fog appeared two figures, slowly walking in their direction. Hotaru turned too to see Sailor Uranus and Neptune standing in front of her. Haruka frowned when she saw Hotaru plastering herself on Duo. Neptune only giggled and poked Haruka teasingly. Her face suddenly turned serious again as she looked into her mirror. Flashes of energy were appearing in her mirror and she was getting extremely worried.

"What is it?" asked Hotaru as she got up from her position and transformed into Sailor Saturn. Ami nodded and changed into Sailor Mercury.

"I'm afraid I sense a strong battle going on in the direction of the boarding school. I am getting worried, because if my mirror is correct, good is fighting against good. I can't just sit and watch when I have a duty," said Michiru.

A strong wind blew across the area, up heaving rubbish bins and throwing magazines into the air. Michiru bit her lip as lightning flashed across the city.

"We must go now," ordered Haruka.

The scouts nodded. Duo stood up. He needed to make himself useful too.

"Do you want me to call your other friends since I can't really go to the fight?" asked Duo.

"Go," screamed Haruka.

"Yes ma'am!!!" 

Duo sped off in the other direction. He was quite sure he knew where the other scouts were, and if he found Sailor Moon in her normal form then it wasn't his fault and they could kill him if they wanted. He just didn't see why Endymion found him any danger. After all, he was running to help the scouts, not attack them!

-------------------------------------

Heero held Chris firmly in his hands. He made sure he was standing under a street light incase Chris would wake up. His feet hurt as he walked along the road and he was soaking wet from the rain. 

Sure, she can be on our side but she didn't have to cause a storm outside just to show her power thought Heero. Why is it that I can say stupid things like those in my head but have never heard myself say things aloud?

Heero mentally kicked his shin. He was acting like an idiot. Suddenly a small flash appeared in front of him, causing Chris to wake up with a startle. In front stood a shining beauty. She blinked a couple of times before realizing she was standing in front of Heero.

Her face lightened up and she threw herself at his feet. She wrapped her arms around his legs in happiness. 

"Heero, I finally found you!" said Di.

Chris stared down at the girl in confusion. 

Heero stared in amazement at Di. He just couldn't understand why this girl was so attached to him. She had promised to be by his side forever but for what? Why did she want to stay with him?

"You said you'll do anything for me Di?" asked Heero.

Di nodded and stood up. Her eyes were sparkling yet Heero didn't understand why. He sighed. 

"Can you take this girl to Quatre's mansion?" asked Heero.

Di looked taken aback. Her face grew solemn again.

"Heero. I came all this way. I want to be with you!" 

Heero shifted uncomfortably. Why hadn't Doctor J told him what to do in these sorts of situation. Was this what people called one-sided love? He just didn't understand!

"Please Di, she is in need of help. Chris, tell Quatre everything. All your problems. Open up to him because he'll understand you. He has a gift, yet he calls it a curse, to know what other people are feeling," said Heero.

Chris and Di nodded, though both looked sad. 

"Wait Heero! You can't go back there," exclaimed Chris, staring at the wild light appearing in the room. 

"That's alright, we'll take care out it." Heero spun around to look at who was talking. Sailor Neptune, Uranus, Mercury and Saturn were standing behind them.

"Oh, not you again," said Di looking a little disappointed. A last shrill cry came from Chris before she and Di disappeared.

"Heero tell us what is going on in the boarding school," said Michiru.

"I don't know," said Heero dumbly.

"Heero! What is going on?"

"Well, the second new sailor scout has appeared or something and she won't shut up about letting things flow. She's attacking Endymion and she protected me or something."

"We must go now! Heero, you are coming with us!"

Heero nodded and checked his guns. They were still intact and had plenty of bullets in them. These magical people were still mortal and could easily be killed with a bullet if he got a chance to get to them.

They rushed towards the boarding school at immense speed. Now that they had no one to stop them or slow them down they arrived at the boarding school in minutes. Heero was a little breathless but dared not show his tiredness out of shame and pride. 

--------------------------------------------

Sailor Moon grabbed onto Duo's hand and raced out of the building with the other scouts close by. Duo shrieked as she let go of him and he stumbled to his feet. 

Wow do these girls run fast! thought Duo as he tried to keep up to the other scouts. I'm so glad she transformed before I got a good look at her. She's pretty fast at it.

"Don't you guys have teleport or something?" asked Duo angrily. 

He stared at the tall building which seemed miles away. If they were planning to take a short cut, he wasn't going to make it out of there on his feet! He hopes sank as he realised they were heading in the forest's direction.

"He's right, teleport is better," shouted Sailor Moon shoving Duo in the middle of the circle, which was being formed by the scouts. Duo turned blue in the face from fright. He was joking and he didn't expect them to really teleport. He felt a warm wind blow as the scouts screamed out "Sailor Teleport".

-------------------------------------------

"I will not let you unite," screamed Endymion.

"Endymion! Who can't unite and why? Why haven't you told us the full story?" asked Hotaru racing in through the door.

Endymion spotted Heero and lifted his sword again. His eyes burned with anger now. Heero shifted in his spot but Haruka threw him back behind Saturn. 

"You! I must get rid of you!" exclaimed Endymion.

An electric beam shot out of Endymion's sword and blasted at Heero. "Silent wall". Saturn twisted her scythe and threw out an invisible force field, rebounding Endymion's attack.

"Don't let the new scouts unite! I must tell you that now. For everyone's good don't let them unite! Sailor Pluto has told me terrible things and it can easily be fixed by making sure Heero is sent faraway. But it seems he's as persistent as a flee! Like there is only one way to kill a flee, there is only one way to be sure Heero does not interfere. That is by sending him into a coma!"

Endymion threw out another beam. Saturn began to panic as her wall was beginning to slowly meld away. Jasmine slowly crawled through the crowd to a the wall. She felt as if her whole body was not her own as it began lighting up strangely. She pressed against the wall and began breathing in gasps. She felt another's presence!

"Silent Scream" a whisper was heard in the hall. A light breeze brushed past Heero and the scouts. Suddenly a huge ball of energy threw at Endymion, sending him flying across the hall. His back painfully slammed into the wall, sending a crack up the wall.

"No Endymion. I did not tell you these things for you to do this. You are the one interfering and not Heero," said a woman standing on the windowsill. Her hair was dark black with green streaks. She seemed older than the other scouts but only by a little.

"I am the scout of the Gate of Time, Sailor Pluto! There is only one me which lasts forever! When I die, time dies so I don't recommend you do it," said the woman.

"As time goes, I am to seal you for 3 months until you are needed. Heero is _not to be sealed," said Sailor Ze whirling into the air. _

Putting on hand on her other arm, she pointed her index finger. A small curved leaf appeared to be floating on her finger. A vine twisted out of the leaf and aimed for the staggering Endymion.

"Stop," screamed a figure leaping into the air. The vine abruptly stopped a began swerving around Sailor Moon.

"I'm sorry princess, this is for the best," said Sailor Ze as the vine went around Sailor Moon and kept stretching out to Endymion. 

The other scouts appeared suddenly. Duo screamed and jumped next to Heero who looked astonished for the first time in his life.

"Holy! I am so glad I didn't go to this boarding school. Look at it! It looks... it looks... it looks like a psycho place only Heero could live in," exclaimed Duo. An evil glare from Heero shut him up straight away and he tried to sink in what was happening around him.

Suddenly Sailor Jupiter collapsed, her hand clutching the top of her shirt as she gagged and tried to take in breaths. Sailor Mercury rushed to her side, followed by Mars and Venus. Endymion looked amused as Jupiter began glowing with a strange green light. Sailor Ze's vine shot out and grabbed Endymion's neck, pinning him to the wall.

"I will not complete the ritual Endymion. Don't look amused!" exclaimed Sailor Ze before turning to the staggering Jupiter. "Jupiter, this is not your fight. If you retransform you won't feel the pain as much."

"Why didn't anyone tell me that when I was going through the same thing?" asked Venus. Jupiter took in a breath and slowly transformed back to Makoto. Her breathing slowed a little but the pain was the same.

"Leave Endymion and Jupiter alone," screamed Sailor Moon as she raced towards Sailor Ze. Ze's face turned solemn and sad. A branch shot out of the vine and wrapped around Sailor Moon to stop her. Sailor Ze looked at Endymion again and closed her eyes. 

Sailor Pluto widened her eyes in expectation. Sailor Ze gasped and opened her eyes quickly. She looked questioningly at Sailor Pluto.

"It's not working! There is something wrong! I can't seal him," exclaimed Sailor Ze.

Ok guys, please vote for the poll by reviewing! 

**Ok, I need you to tell me who you would rather have as the 5th new scout. I'm not telling you the full details of the 5th scout cause she's special, but all I need is for you guys to review and tell me which one out of these ones do you want for the scout: Remember, u want this to be exciting.**

(BTW, the goddess of blah blah and crap I made up... its not EXACT to mythology

Sailor Herm: Scout of water and reflection

Sailor Cro: God of Time

Sailor Pro: Goddess of the devil

Sailor Vulc: Goddess of control (controlling things) and creation

Sailor Dian: Goddess of the moon and creatures

Ok, and if you wanna request a scout of your own you can and I might even consider it over these ones, but if you want to make a request you must still choose one of the above and THEN the one you want. This poll will not last for long so hurry and vote before its too late!


	18. Split incarnation

**AN: Well I'm stuffed. Seems like either Naoko made a mistake or all myths are wrong but according to my research. Pluto is the god of Death and Saturn the god of time which gets me really peed off, cause it sounds really wrong once you have watched Sailor Moon, so I'm going to be Saturn of Death and Pluto of time so it sounds more correct ok? Ok! And if you don't review then I'm gonna be a very angry author. So REVIEW!**

****

**Chapter 17 – ****Split**** incarnation?******

****

"I can't seal him," exclaimed Sailor Ze.

Pluto stared at Ze in astonishment. Someone had interfered even without Endymion! She closed her eyes in thought and concentration. She scanned the room for evil energy. To her amazement there was none. 

"Stop," said a gasping voice. Thousands of eyes turned to a gasping girl next to the wall. Heero recognised her as the girl who was called Jasmine. Her body was glowing a bright green and she looked like a ghost, half transparent. Sailor Ze collapsed to the floor in seconds, beginning to gasp too. The two girl both started glowing half transparent.

"What is this the gasping show? Jupiter, Ze and some weirdo all slowing green and gasping? You know what! I hate the colour green now," exclaimed Duo punching the wall in anger. A huge crack went up the wall, and a bit of cracked brick fell in front of Duo.

"Yes commander, we have 5 cracked walls, 17 broken windows and a flashing lamp bulb, and 3 gaping suffocating green fish for desert," said Duo in an imaginary speaker.

"Shut up! Don't you get how serious this is," screamed Sailor Pluto.

Sailor Moon looked at all the concerned faces. Why hadn't Endymion told her anything about the new sailor scouts? He seemed to know everything about them and he was holding secrets from her! She grabbed on the vine and began pulling it, causing blood to trick down her fingers.

"Could it be?" asked Sailor Pluto staring down at the two girls. "Split incarnation? There is evil in this! I can feel it now."

Sailor Pluto looked at Neptune. Neptune nodded and stared into her mirror. A blinding flash appeared in her mirror and she staggered back in shock. Duo excitedly jumped up to the mirror and looked in but all he could see was his reflection.

"Man! You aren't that ugly you know! Don't be scared at looking at yourself," said Duo cheekily.

"Idiot! You can't see anything, only she can," screamed Haruka, pushing Duo away.

Duo looked a little upset and dawdled back to Hotaru. He looked at her with puppy eyes and plopped down on the ground with a frown on his face. Hotaru couldn't help giggle and quietly dropped onto her knees. 

"Jeez, I'm just trying to cheer them up because everyone seems to be having a bad time here," said Duo sadly.

"I know Duo, that's why I like you," said Hotaru winking, before getting up back to her position.

"I am the real Sailor Ze, the scout of Lightning and..." gasped Jasmine as she tried to stand up. The students backed away from her slowly.

Pluto looked deep in thought for a few minutes. Her gaze turned to Heero accidentally. His face had not twitched since he got back here and he was barely moving. This was what the new scouts were supposed to be but loyal too. Of course she knew it wouldn't happen that way. 

"Alright that does it. All these students! Get the hell out of here! Bed time!" screamed Duo raising his gun. 

The students screamed and poured out of the hall until the room was filled with an eerie silence. In fact it was so silent you could hear the broken lamp slowly swinging from side to side. Duo looked amused and plopped on a grin on his face.

"Congratulations Duo, you cleared out the building," said Heero exasperated.

Duo looked confused out the cracked window. Students were piling out of the building and running onto the streets as fast as they could.

"At least he brought silence into this house. Now its not so dangerous to fight," said Haruka stubbornly.

 Duo scratched his head in confusion. He opened his big fat mouth and declared a speech, "I just don't get these kids. We are having a humongous battle zone here, and everyone is using magic and all that crap. There are vines popping out of people's fingers and they don't move. Then I take out a small gun and the whole place is deserted in seconds," exclaimed Duo angrily.

"Sailor Ze, do the ritual and you will be fine," said Endymion.

"Have you gone mad Endymion?" exclaimed Sailor Mars.

"There is evil in this," said Pluto sadly. "There is so much evil. Something is driving Endymion to the edge of sanity. If the incarnation isn't fixed quickly both scouts will be enveloped in evil."

"I'll do it! I'll do the ritual," said Jasmine shakily.

A smile formed on Endymion's lips and he nodded in approval. Sailor Ze turned around in peril and grabbed onto Jasmine before she made it to Jupiter's side.

"You certainly will not! The only person who can save us now is Sailor Hade," said Sailor Ze. "She is the scout of Death and rebirth, but much stronger than Saturn!"

"But that doesn't make things neat," exclaimed Saturn, realising she was going to have to go through the same pain as Jupiter and Venus. "Weren't the four new scouts supposed to be the servers of Mars, Venus, Mercury and Jupiter?"

"That's how it goes. After all if the fourth new scout was Mercury there would be no scout to save Sailor Ze, whichever one is real," said Pluto.

"But that means, that Mercury isn't going to have a server? How do you know that if we haven't found the third new scout?" asked Saturn.

"I said too much already but no."

"Why?"

"Because she is the leader and the strongest out of all the scouts together apart from Sailor Moon. I shouldn't be telling you this but it seems I cannot tell you half without telling the other," said Pluto. 

Her eyes turned fierce and she glared at Jasmine accusingly. "But I cannot tell you the rest until Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Ze are fine and though you are supposed to find this out for yourself, Jasmine is the fake scout which was made from evil. Someone else is controlling her and she knows a lot. She may even know as much as we do. Jasmine, you know who the fourth new scout is and I don't. Tell me who she is!"

Jasmine backed away from Pluto. Her legs ached with each move she made. Pluto threw herself at Jasmine, but Jasmine pulled out of the way just in time. Pluto picked herself up and jumped at Jasmine but she was stopped by Endymion who had finally broke free from the vine after it wilted. Endymion grabbed onto Sailor Pluto and threw her back into the wall.

"Complete the ritual," said Endymion to Jasmine.

Jasmine nodded and began crawling towards Jupiter. Pluto staggered to get up and stop the girl. Sailor Moon stared at both Pluto and Endymion. She had no idea which one was correct. Endymion had been known for being controlled by evil and Sailor Pluto had never lied to her but she just didn't know who was correct this time!

#Please Sailor Moon. For the sake of life, don't let the evil overtake you too# Sailor Moon's head shot up. She knew who was being controlled now!

"Moon Healing Escalation," exclaimed Sailor Moon aiming at Endymion.

Pluto jumped and grabbed onto Jasmine's legs. Sailor Ze began shaking quickly. If no one saved her soon she would be taken over this strange. Endymion hissed as the light hit his eyes and flew back, smashing into the wall.

"Make that 18 cracked walls sergeant," said Duo into his imaginary walkie talkie again.

"Yes, something is controlling him which we don't know about," said Pluto angrily. "Why can't you just tell us where the Scout of Death, Sailor Hade is?"

"Because I don't want to disappear," exclaimed Jasmine, tears streaming down her eyes. 

Pluto stopped in confusion. Evil had a very bad way of playing things. The poor girl was going to be erased from time after the reincarnation was completed. She suddenly began to pity the girl a lot. 

"That's alright, I'll fix all this up," a voice echoed across the hall.

In a blinding light filled the room and Sailor Aphro appeared. She smiled and winked at Heero before turning towards Jasmine. 

"Nonononononono," screamed Venus in anguish as she collapsed to the floor. "Get, me, out, of, here! I can't go anywhere near Aphro!"

Mars nodded and grabbed Sailor Venus as she transformed back to Minako. Mercury grabbed onto Makoto but she was stopped by Pluto.

"No, she stays here. She is needed. Wait for me a few miles away, at Gudyin Park," said Pluto.

Mars nodded and helped Venus to her feet. 

"You know what, this is becoming a death show. If it weren't for Jasmine, none of this would be happening," screamed Duo, glaring at the crying girl.

Sailor Aphro bravely stood up before Jasmine. The girl shrieked and tried to get away but Aphro grabbed her arm keeping her still as she tried to squirm free. Sailor Aphro clicked her fingers and one short string of hair appeared on her finger.

"Ewww! I don't believe this," exclaimed Duo looking bored.

"What are you the commenter? Can your ugly butt outta here! I'm working on it can't you see?" exclaimed Aphro angrily.

"Talk about a girl with an attitude."

"You have no idea."

Duo was stopped with a glare from Heero. He was getting sick of standing in one place watching the whole show.

The hair in front of Aphro turned into a pink fluffy ball. A girl scream from Duo filled the whole hall when the fluffy thing grew evil eyes and a huge mouth. It plastered itself on Jasmine in a scary fashion. At first Jasmine resisted but she fell on the floor in moments losing conscience.

"Oh great one, oh girl of attitude. Now how are we supposed to find out who the bloody scout is?" asked Duo angrily. 

Aphro closed her eyes ignoring this idiotic boy. She searched through all the things Jasmine had thought over and easily found the answer. She opened her eyes in excitement and proudly smiled.

"The scout of death and rebirth, darkness and hate is Christine and I am NOT going to go get her because I just took her to Quatre's mansion and they are taking care of her. I dare not say what will happen if the lights go out in the room and she is left without anything to see," said Sailor Aphro.

As if on que the light bulb flashed one last time and blew out. An annoyed sigh went through the room and all eyes turned to the dumbstruck Sailor Aphro. She nervously giggled and stared innocently at the others.

"It's not as if I caused it. I'm just the Scout of Truth too, so I guess that power is kicking in a little too early..." said Sailor Aphro waving the subject off.

"She's becoming scaringly like Minako," said Sailor Moon exasperated.

All nodded in agreement and the scout backed away a little. 

"I'm sick of waiting. The scouts and servers of Jupiter are still in pain you know! We need to finish this quickly," said Ami. "I also firmly believe that Makoto should not be here. We can wait at the park too until Sailor Jupiter is needed."

Haruka nodded in approval and Ami quickly got to her feet to help Jupiter out of the building. 

"Someone get the scout of death and quickly," exclaimed Michiru.

"But who? She has to awaken too you know," said Sailor Moon. She was firmly holding onto Endymion in case he awoke. 

"Heero," said Sailor Pluto suddenly.

Heero lifted an eyebrow but didn't protest. He turned and jumped out the window. He had a new mission finally. How he was going to awaken Chris to her true power he didn't know, but he had to.

"How can you be sure its him who will wake him up?" asked Michiru.

"I just know," answered Pluto.

"Can someone please explain to me why I can't seal off Endymion?" asked Sailor Ze.

"Mostly because Sailor Moon doesn't want you to."

"What?"

All eyes tried to look through the darkness at Sailor Moon who was holding onto Endymion like there was no tomorrow. She put her finger to his head and tried whispering a few words of magic but she knew the damned curse was still there.

"Well then, I'll just have to kill her," said Sailor Ze angrily.

A gasp fell across the room. The scouts turned to look at Sailor Ze. Her eyes were glowing bright yellow in the darkness and electricity was flashing around her body. She turned to look at Sailor Moon and a smirk appeared on her face.

"Goodbye Sailor Moon!"

Ok guys, please vote for the poll by reviewing! 

**Ok, I need you to tell me who you would rather have as the 5th new scout. I'm not telling you the full details of the 5th scout cause she's special, but all I need is for you guys to review and tell me which one out of these ones do you want for the scout: Remember, u want this to be exciting.**

(BTW, the goddess of blah blah and crap I made up... its not EXACT to mythology

Sailor Herm: Scout of water and reflection

Sailor Cro: God of Time

Sailor Pro: Goddess of the devil

Sailor Vulc: Goddess of control (controlling things) and creation

Sailor Dian: Goddess of the moon and creatures

Ok, and if you wanna request a scout of your own you can and I might even consider it over these ones, but if you want to make a request you must still choose one of the above and THEN the one you want. This poll will not last for long so hurry and vote before its too late!

**For now Sailor Herm is winning, though I was hoping for Sailor Vulc or Dian. I have my reasons -_^ Anyway, please vote before its too late and make sure you have what you want. Sailor Herm is winning by far so if you wanted someone else I suggest you vote and hurry up. No double votes though, unless you are suggesting someone else.**


	19. Explanations

**AN:** Ok, I'm sorry I just found this really hilarious, but I took a part of text from this story and copied it. Then I got this computer translating thing and translated the text into Russian, and the translated it back into English and this is what I got. I'm sure you have read about it and you'll sort of figure out what this strange text is talking about. Its really funny! ^_^ Anyway, don't forget to review for your own good. I need to know what you think!

_The Duet was stopped with bright light from Heero. It(he) was ill positions in one place, observing the whole display. Hair before Aphro have turned to a pink fluffy sphere. Shout of the girl from the Duet has filled in the whole hall when the fluffy thing has brought up malicious eyes and a huge mouth. It smeared itself on the Jasmin with a terrible way. In the first rejected Jasmin but she(it) has fallen on a floor (floor) in the moments_

_Pretty weird eh?_

****

**AN2 (The Important one):** hmmm... what can I say? This chapter has a lot of explanation and is very exciting ^_^

****

** Chapter 18 – Explanations**

****

"No, the evil has risen in her. The evil is taking over! Oh hurry Heero, hurry," screamed Pluto as she aimed a beam at Sailor Ze. 

"Neptune Deep Reflection!" A strong wave washed over Sailor Ze. She shook her head in fury and smiled, showing her shining white teeth. She slowly moved her finger and let out a bolt of electricity. 

Sailor Aphro grabbed some dirt which had appeared to be in the floor. 

"This should be enough," she thought looking at the dirt in her hand

"Yeah Aphro, my butt's gonna get kicked soon and all you have to use is a little bit of dirt?" asked Duo. 

"Junior, this is my best attack, I'm working on it," said Sailor Aphro winking.

"No! Not that thing again!"

The sand transformed into a cute fluffy yellow fuzz ball. Huge eyes and a mouth appeared. Sailor Aphro hugged it and kissed it.

"You think that's going to win us this war?" exclaimed Duo.

"Idiot! My power is of love and beauty. My fluffy thing can't work without love and beauty. So I'm showing it love," growled Sailor Aphro.

"And you say that thing already has beauty? Yuck! Well now what?"

"Now I take its new developed power. I can only use it until I find another power but it does wear my out," said Sailor Aphro.

Duo nodded and watched as the fuzzy thing disappeared and flew into her. Aphro smiled and turned towards Sailor Ze. 

"That's alright, I'll take it from now. Face me you piece of evil," exclaimed Aphro.

Sailor Ze hissed and turned towards Sailor Aphro. 

Sailor Saturn found her way back to Duo and lay her head on his shoulder in exhaustion. 

"Wish I could help chick, but I can't," said Duo smiling at the dark outline of Sailor Saturn.

Sailor Ze screamed and let out a huge burst of electricity, lighting up the room. Aphro lifted her hands to her mouth and blew on a little bit of the dirt appearing on her hand. A wind of earth whirled around and absorbed the electricity, falling to the ground.

"I love this move! I mean, I don't have anything to do with the ground and I can do that. Of course now I'm really stuffed because I can't use that move again," squealed Aphro.

"Don't worry! I was an idiot but now I know what to do. I am after all the REAL sailor scout of earth and ground, and now that Sailor Ze is lighting up in fury I can aim properly," said Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Ze aimed a lightning bolt which was easily stopped by an earthquake from Uranus. Uranus smirked. Now she could easily impress her girlfriend, Neptune.

-------------------------

Heero cautiously approached the closed blue door. He stared up at Quatre's mansion and sighed. Trowa and Wufei would be there now, and quite frankly, he didn't like them that much. He didn't like Quatre either but he had no choice but to go into the mansion and find Chris before evil took over Jasmine too. He didn't want any of the scouts to get hurt or worse die. Sure, he was supposed to be emotionless but the last few months he had this earning to help other people when they were in trouble. He wasn't quite sure why yet but he felt something in his heart he hadn't felt before.

I'll just ignore it for now and stay the emotionless guy for now," said Heero.

He peered at the small monitor recording every move he made. At least Quatre had special security, plus his extra Maganacs (soz, forgot how to spell it, can someone please correct me?) to protect him. He never really had to stick up for himself like Heero did. Sometimes Heero thought life was completely unfair no matter which way you put it.

Heero's finger met with the bell button and he heard a disgusting ring tone which made him shudder. The one reason Heero didn't like Quatre was because he was a little girlish and the other gundam wing boys, well, they just seemed to not like him anyway, so he didn't bother really making friends with him. When Heero though about it, it was only Duo that he had actually learned to trust, no matter how idiotic he could be.

The door thrust open and in the doorway stood a smiling Quatre. His face turned to concern when he saw Heero glaring at him. Quatre moved aside for Heero to come in. Heero brushed past him without saying 'hello' and walked towards the living room.

"Where is she?" asked Heero suddenly.

"Hello to you too. She is in the dining room with Trowa and Wufei. I swear, they are having the weirdest conversation!" exclaimed Quatre leading the way.

Heero walked past him and peered into the dining room. Both Trowa and Wufei had their arms crossed and Chris seemed furious. As far as Heero was concerned, it looked like none of them had said a word for a while. He walked in and touched Chris lightly on the shoulder, taking it off immediately. He should have pointed a gun at her instead, it was more his style.

"Alright, Chris! Let's go," said Heero in his usual monotone voice.

Chris nodded and left the room, sticking out her tongue at the quiet boys who were staring back at her with a very strange expression. Chris followed Heero silently out of the house, and before Quatre could invite them to lunch they were already somewhere far away. 

Finally they stopped at a park, with a lampshade shining brightly on them. Chris sighed and looked at Heero who seemed deep in thought. She fell on a bench and stared at the dark sky with small stars appearing as she stared harder at it.

"Heero, why did you come for me?" asked Chris.

When Heero didn't answer Chris came to the next question. "Was it possible that you were concerned for me at all while I was having that panic attack?" asked Chris.

"I just didn't want you to bother me so I had to get you out of there so you would scream so much. It was bothering my work," answered Heero, not knowing what he said was true or not.

Chris turned around looking a little hurt. She didn't want Heero to see her tears, he would only think she was weaker than before. After Wufei screaming at her for half an hour about her weaknesses and Trowa not saying a word, she thought she had enough, but when Heero said the last few words she was very hurt.

"Heero, why do you have to be so cold?" asked Chris angrily.

"It's my way. It's the only way I get through life. I only stick for myself and no one else. That way I can't..." Heero stopped himself before saying anything else. Quickly changing the subject Heero began, "Listen Chris. That isn't the reason I brought you here. The scouts are still fighting and I need to get back there, with you," said Heero. He looked down a minute before continuing. "I need to ask you a few questions."

"What kind of questions?" asked Chris angrily.

"Just answer them ok?"

"Fine!"

"Why are you so scared of the dark?"

"I don't know!"

"Come on, I know there is something. You just don't want to tell me."

"Of course I don't want to tell you! If you can't open yourself to me, why should I tell you anything?"

"But, we need you!"

"I see no 'we'. YOU don't need me. THEY need me for some reason which you won't even tell me!"

Heero sighed exasperated. This was never going to work! Pluto said it was him who was going to awaken Chris, but her calculations had been interrupted by evil so this could not work too!

Chris turned to look at him, her eyes stinging a little. She wanted to tell him the reason but at the same time she didn't. After all, he was the guy who had three girls, one who was her, who were in love with him. 

"Fine, I'll tell you," said Chris sadly. How could she give in to him to quickly? "After all, I owe you for helping me before."

Heero nodded and listened carefully. 

"Like I said, I don't remember anything about myself since 2 years ago," began Chris. "My memory just isn't there and it scares me a lot. Whenever I try and concentrate really hard I start seeing darkness, flashes and so much screaming so I don't think about it. I don't think my past had anything to do with those things since I am quite cheerful sometimes. But I have doubts at night. I have very bad doubts. I was told once that a murderer killed my parents. This murderer they never found.

I grew very scared of a murderer coming to me two years ago and at night I'd cower back. Then when I had that attack tonight, I was so scared when you told me you were a murder. That's not the full story though.

At night, when I can't see anything I start hearing screams. Loud shrill screams and I can't get to sleep until I turn on the light. But the screams are so scary and they echoe in my head making them sound so real. As if they were just a corner away. Tonight, was a very serious attack. I only had an attack like that once before. That was when I was told that my parents were killed by a murderer. Tonight I saw flashes and screaming and when I slipped into half conscience, I saw myself. I saw myself but my eyes were dark and angry. I was wearing a dark cloak and I was holding a staff in my hand. At the tip was the sharpest scythe I had ever seen. I saw myself slide my finger against the scythe, and it drew blood. I then sucked it and I was staring at myself suddenly. I had never seen such anger. And then, I told myself. 'Awaken! It's time for you to awake!' And then I heard the scream and I realised I was the one causing the screams and terror. I realised I was the one who had created the terror for myself, I was the one causing my fears. I was the murderer I was so scared of!" exclaimed Chris.

A dark shade of purple began glowing around Chris suddenly. Her eyes widened and she stared at herself in shock. She tried to stop herself from rising a little above the air but the force was too strong. Her face grew pale and she tried to grab onto Heero who surprisingly walked back so she couldn't reach him.

"Heero! What are you doing? Is this because of you?" asked Chris frighteningly.

"Shutup and awake will you?" exclaimed Heero pressing his back against the door.

"I should have never told you!"

"No you should have. I understand what Pluto said. When you would tell someone your full story you would finally awake. I just happened to be the person you told your secret and no I won't give it away."

With that Heero became silent because he had spoken too much already. 

Chris became silent and a tear trickled down her cheek as she rose higher in the air. Was she going to turn into that murderer she had seen in her dreams? Was her dream warning her or trying to wake her up? What was it that she was going to become?

Suddenly her hair grew longer and streamed back, getting pulled into a very tight pony tail. Her hair turned purple with silver streaks and her face seemed to become a little more tight. Her lips were shaded into a dark purple and her eyes suddenly shone a light purple. With that she grew very excited for some reason.

"Heero, Heero I can see in the dark! I can see in the dark," exclaimed Chris as her eyes dilated like a cats.

Her shorts and shirt material combined and stretched into a long dress going down to her now high heeled black shoes. Her dress grew sleeves which covered her long, thin arms. Two black gloves appeared on her hands, having holes for the fingers to slip through. Her nails painted purple with glitter. A long blade appeared in her hands and disappeared again, as if going into her. 

"Heero, I'm a sailor scout?" exclaimed Chris. Heero nodded and walked up to her. Suddenly she felt a strong pain in her head and collapsed on the ground fidgeting.

"My memory," whispered Chris.

Suddenly everything came back to Chris in a flash. Parents which she were murdered by someone were now never there and new memories came in. She saw a huge cave stained in blood. People were murmuring and crying in peril as she sliced their throats. Chris felt another tear drop down her face. She thought it was only a dream and she was overreacting but now she knew the truth. She was a cold blooded murderer! 

Suddenly a flash of light appeared and a shining woman with two long streams of silver hair appeared holding a staff. A crystal was in her arms and she found the woman saying something.

"This girl has been controlled by evil for too long! Bring her back to her usual self and erase all the horrid memories until they are needed again," said the woman.

A brilliant light flashed and she found herself in an alley among a bunch of rubbish. This was wear her memory usually started. Chris opened her eyes and stood up looking around the park. She could see every detail perfectly and she didn't have to be afraid of the dark anymore. It was time she at least did one thing right. Now she knew why Heero had come here and it was obvious she was needed back at the boarding school.

"Are you ready?" asked Heero monotonously.

Chris nodded as a pair of demon wings appeared on her back. She knew exactly what was meant to be done now.

Ok guys, please vote for the poll by reviewing! 

**Ok, I need you to tell me who you would rather have as the 5th new scout. I'm not telling you the full details of the 5th scout cause she's special, but all I need is for you guys to review and tell me which one out of these ones do you want for the scout: ** Remember, u want this to be exciting.

(BTW, the goddess of blah blah and crap I made up... its not EXACT to mythology

Sailor Herm: Scout of water and reflection

Sailor Cro: God of Time

Sailor Pro: Goddess of the devil

Sailor Vulc: Goddess of control (controlling things) and creation

Sailor Dian: Goddess of the moon and creatures

Ok, and if you wanna request a scout of your own you can and I might even consider it over these ones, but if you want to make a request you must still choose one of the above and THEN the one you want. ** :IMPORTANT:** **_This will be the last time you will be able to vote so hurry and vote! Thankyou ^_^_****:IMPORTANT:**


	20. The true concern - correct chapter, soz ...

**AN: Folks, get excited! ****Ami/Heero's REAL KISS is drawing nearer!!! But I would never actually tell you that. It would get you all excited and flood me with reviews -_^ hehe... ENJOY!**

Btw, I was supposed to stop writing and wait 'til I upload the last chapter I have written so far but I am getting excited and get a bad feeling I'll finish the story way before I upload the last chapter, ^_^ so don't count on me quitting half way. I'm going the full way for sure!!! My stupid writer's blocks have disappeared thanks to your reviewing! Thankyou and celebrate!!!

Also, though Hade means something really stupid in the dictionary, it has nothing to do with the Sailor Hade we know.

****

****

**Chapter 19 – The true concern**

****

Sailor Uranus threw another earthquake at Sailor Ze, making her fly back into the wall. Duo went on with his mumbling of cracked walls when suddenly a wall broke completely and something flew in with great speed. He screamed and jumped back. Whatever it was had lit up the whole room and stopped everyone from what they were doing. Suddenly Heero appeared behind Duo and realisation caught onto Duo's thick mind. He gasped and collapsed on the ground. 

"I hate to do this, but this is my job," exclaimed the woman in black and purple. Saturn collapsed on the ground and quickly transformed back to Hotaru. The server of Saturn had finally appeared. 

Duo rushed to her side and picked her up gently. As soon as she was safely in his arms he rushed out of the building to the park. He didn't want Hotaru to suffer at all.

"My name is Sailor Hade, soldier or Destruction, death and rebirth. This is my job now and I will finish it," said Sailor Hade firmly. 

Suddenly she flung her head back and swung out her hands, up to her sides, forming a T shape or a cross. She began muttering a few words causing Jasmine and Sailor Ze to be pulled closer to her. Jasmine began shrieking and trying to pull away, but she was getting dragged on her knees closer to Sailor Hade. Sailor Ze strangely seemed hypnotised and walked willingly towards Hade.

Finally the two were close enough to Hade, and Hade's index finger was pointing to just below the girls' neck. (No you perverts!) Hade muttered a few mode words and a blast of light appeared causing both girls to scream. Sailor Hade's body lit up even more as she took in the evil in Sailor Ze's body and erased Jasmine. Slowly Jasmine's power and body began going through Hade and ended up in Ze. As Sailor Ze finally collapsed the transformation was over. Sailor Hade sighed and touched her head. She was developing a slight headache.

"No Hade! My mother took the evil away from you! You cannot begin to take in evil again!" shrieked Sailor Moon as Hade's glow became a little darker.

"Sailor Moon, please stay calm. That is the last time I am taking in evil, after all I am the darkest scout in the whole universe. I have a need for a evil a little. Don't worry, I will not develop my addiction to it, but my soul belongs to darkness. I will never be rid of all the evil in my body no matter how hard you try," said Hade solemnly.

"Then, again?" asked Sailor Moon fighting back the tears.

"No! You can trust me, I will not do anything stupid this time. I may sometimes have a will to kill but I will stop myself," said Hade.

Sailor Moon stopped and turned back to Endymion who was suddenly beginning to awaken. He mumbled and jumped up suddenly, backing away from Sailor Moon. His gaze turned to Sailor Hade and he smiled at seeing her glow was darker than usual.

"Don't let the scouts unite! I'm glad at least one of the scouts might agree with me. Sailor Hade, agree to serve Sailor Moon," exclaimed Endymion.

"No," screamed Sailor Ze suddenly.

She clicked her finger showing a lead in her hand. The leaf outstretched again and hit Endymion, wrapping him with a strong vine. He looked confident and glared into Sailor Ze's eyes. Suddenly he realised Jasmine was anyone in the room and his face turned pale with fear as Sailor Ze threw a beam into his face. His vision blurred and he collapsed into a coma.

"The new scouts must unite that is all I can tell you," said Sailor Ze. "I do not know if it is just four of us that must unite, or if we must unite with all the scouts. But I, as the others refuse to serve the Queen, Sailor Moon. I am sorry but my path is set," said Sailor Ze.

"But why is it that Endymion wants the scouts to serve me so much?" asked Sailor moon. "If he wants them to serve me that means they mustn't. But why?"

Sailor Moon turned questioningly to Pluto who turned her head. She did not want Sailor Moon to know the true fate of the new scouts. She knew the scouts were not going to unite already but if they agreed to serve Sailor Moon, they would have no chance of ever... Sailor Pluto stopped thinking about it. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want the new scouts to be erased from time but she didn't want the scouts to suffer either. Things were starting to confuse her and she didn't like it. She had to find the person of evil and soon before everything was swapped around.

"Sailor Pluto, who are the four princes who are destined to the four new scouts?" asked Sailor Uranus suddenly.

"You figured out that they weren't destined to the four inner scouts we know. I congratulate you. But I shall not tell you who the four princes are," said Sailor Pluto.

"Oh and also Pluto. Can the new scouts never be with the old scouts as long as they do not serve Sailor Moon, or is there some way we can talk to eachother without people collapsing?" asked Sailor Uranus making everyone look at her in confusion.

"Not until the fourth scout is found. The scout of fire, Sailor Ar. She will be able to seal the energy source that keeps coming between the two alike scouts. When she does this, the scouts will not be able to feel the other's energy power. This is the only way so I just hope you find Sailor Ar soon," said Sailor Pluto.

"Can we go home now?" asked Neptune finally. Everyone seemed to be waiting for that question.

"Yes, I'll take Endymion," said Sailor Pluto.

A small warp hole appeared and Endymion flew into it, followed by Sailor Pluto. Sailor Moon slowly got up brushing away the tears and angrily stared at Sailor Ze. 

"Was there nothing else you could do? Did you have to be so horrible?" exclaimed Sailor Moon.

"I'm sorry, Usagichan, but this is how things go," answered Sailor Ze shocking both Sailor Moon and Heero. Sailor Moon slowly transformed back into Usagi as Sailor Uranus and Neptune disappeared. How did Sailor Ze know who she really was?

Sailor Ze turned and outstretched a hand to Heero who plainly stared at it. She looked a little hurt but smiled cheerfully. 

"Heero Yuy, I may be older than the other girls but I will be your guardian for now, since you have no where else to go," said Sailor Ze.

Heero stared at her in shock as Sailor Hade joined him, standing next to him. Sailor Hade of course was different though Heero did not know it at the time. Sailor Hade, like Aphro were willing to spend their whole life just being with Heero. 

Heero nodded dumbly and walked out of the door, followed by the two other scouts. He had to get to Gudyin Park. He let his feet carry him as fast as they could to the park and he was followed by the other scouts. He felt he needed to get there for some reason.

***

Mercury lay on the bench. Her head felt woozy and strange but she didn't want to tell the others. They were having enough trouble already. She turned her head to see Heero rushing towards the park with Aphro, Hade and Ze rushing with him.

"Stop Heero," exclaimed Mercury. She stared at the other scouts who were just recovering from their attacks. She looked back at Heero and he understood. Turning around he said something to the scouts that Mercury could not hear and the scouts disappeared in rainbow lights. 

A little cough escaped Mercury's lips. She quickly grabbed a tissue and coughed again, putting it away after. Heero approached Mercury and saw her face was extremely pale in the moonlight. The other scouts, knowing those two needed some privacy, slowly made their way away from the park.

Another cough escaped Mercury's lips and she hurriedly covered her mouth. Heero looked at her, suddenly full of concern. Mercury's shape began to change and she turned back into Ami. 

"Ami, look at your hands," said Heero suddenly.

She stared at her hands and realised they had blood on them. She took out her tissue which had blood on it to. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped because she fell into a coughing fit.

"It's... not a ... cough! I don't... feel like I ha... have the energy to move," said Ami through wheezes. Heero felt her forehead but it was extremely cold instead of warm. Her cheeks were freezing too. 

"This is a scout disease," said someone behind them. Heero spun around to find Sailor Hade staring at Heero.

"What are you doing here?" exclaimed Heero. 

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help feeling your concern for her so I came to help you help her," answered Hade shamefully.

"Concern?" Heero's eyes widened.

"Anyway, I'm afraid she caught the disease from me. You see, when I took in that evil, somehow it effected her. Usually when I take in evil an evil boost of energy comes out of me so I don't turn evil completely. This evil is alive for about 1 minute. How it got to Ami who was far away I don't know. The only way to save her is by giving her a boost of anti-evil energy," said Hade. She winked before continuing. 

"When you said you had to stay emotionless because that was the only way you could keep living. I can finish your sentence, you refused to finish. When you said you only stick up for yourself. You said, that way... and I will finish that sentence for you. That way you can't get hurt by other people, if you stay cold and emotionless.

I'm sorry my prince that I could not have met you earlier." 

She disappeared before Heero could say anymore. He looked stunned at the thin air and turned his gaze back to Ami. Her eyes were half closed and her breathing rapid.

"Heero, I can't find the energy. Heero," whispered Ami.

Heero fought with himself again. He had to stay the emotionless! But he felt he cared for Ami. No! He couldn't lose his character. He would not care for her! His heart began pounding in his chest as he realised Ami was slipping away.

"Ami, wake up. Come on, you can live through this," said Heero before he could stop himself.

"What's the point? What's the point of living on if no one loves me?" asked Ami, tears pouring out of the corner of her eyes. "No one really cared about me. Even you! I thought things would work out for us! I thought finally maybe I could have a true friend, but I underestimated you. Just when you finally took my heart, you turned away from me. Just because you had to stay the emotionless guy. You don't have to change. All you ever needed to say was..." Ami choked on her tears.

Ami's eyes slowly shut and she sighed. Heero began to panic for the first time. What Ami had told him had truly thrown an impact on him.

"Ami, I..." began Heero. He sighed and slowly brought his face closer to hers. 

"I do care for you, more than I knew myself for a while," said Heero. "Don't leave me now."

Heero realised her chest wasn't rising anymore. Before he could stop himself he found his lips gently pressing on Ami's. A slight blush appeared on Heero's face as he brought his lips away from hers. 

A little pink brought back to her face and a light blue light appeared around Ami's body. Her eyes fluttered open shining a nice blue colour. She felt the energy slowly rising within her as her body lifted into the air.

Her blue streaks in her hair became silver and her top turned into a long watery ribbon which neatly wrapped around her body in a very fashionable design. Her skirt stretched out into a long blue skirt which trailed behind her like a wedding dress.

She smiled at Heero and hugged him tightly. He didn't have to love her and he was far from it. As long as he wasn't ignoring her was good enough for now. Ami almost giggled to herself. Tomorrow he'd be the emotionless soldier again and wouldn't be paying much attention to her, but now she knew he cared about her!

Suddenly a yellow, green and black light appeared and out flashed Hade, Aphro and Ze. Aphro silently dropped to her knees and half smiled at Heero as he hugged Ami. 

Hade cheerfully exclaimed, "I knew it would work. I'm so happy now! Oh, don't look so miserable Aphro, that guy is way out of your reach!"

Aphro turned around and glared at Hade who returned a sly smirk.

"You are so evil you know," exclaimed Aphro as she tore after Hade who was fluttering her wings just above the ground. "Play fair!" The two ran off giggling. 

Aphro chased after Hade until they got far away from the forest. They stopped and turned to face eachother. Hade's face turned solemn and serious again.

"Aphro, tomorrow Ami is leaving. I know it because I sort of cheated about it. Anyway, after that we can have Heero again. After all, not everything lasts forever," said Hade.

"But why did you tell Heero how to save her?" asked Aphro cheekily.

"Because if she had died, Heero would never speak to us again and commit suicide later. He would have said he had no reason to live and all that crap. Unfortunately, he loves the gal even though he will never in his life admit it as far as I'm concerned."

"That's actually really good! Anyway, he got so mushy I swear. If he cried I'd never want to be with him again."

"Don't worry! He'll be his usual self tomorrow. He won't even see Ami off."

Hade yawned and flashed back to Heero, followed by Aphro. 

"Heero, I've got your house ready. Let's go," said Ze.

"My house?" asked Heero dumbly.

"What kind of guardian would I be if I didn't even have a house for you."

Heero nodded. He was now almost ignoring Ami who was looking at her costume strangely. She just realised she had more power than before, but she was sure Sailor Uranus told her, her powers were already to the maximum. Was something going wrong completely or was the world going mad? Suddenly she remembered about tomorrow and turned around. She had to tell Heero now that he was her friend. She was glad she didn't have to leave without telling him.

"Heero, I'm planning to go to America because I have this medical course I want to go on," said Ami.

Heero nodded and crossed his arm, leaning back on a lamp post. Hade nudged Aphro cheekily and flew behind her playfully.

"Alright, well I'll be gone for a couple of months, no more than three though. I hope you won't forget me," said Ami.

Heero nodded again and turned to walk off with Ze. Ami sighed and began walking away from the park. He sure was stubborn and couldn't admit things easily. That's what made her like the guy even more.

"Heero, come on," exclaimed Sailor Ze as Hade took hold off him, lifting into the air. This way they could get to his mansion much faster.

"Stop by the alley. I have a feeling Duo would like to live in my house too," said Heero.

"Well Heero," began Sailor Ze cheekily. "You see, your house is more of a mansion and if Duo comes, that means Hotaru comes too. Then there's Herm, Aphro, Hade and me so is that alright with you?"

"I owe you a favour don't I? Plus... you said it was a mansion?"

IMPORANT: You may have realised something about Hade and Hotaru but those who haven't don't try and figure it out. Its supposed to be like that ok? I didn't make a mistake OK!?!?!? Alright!!! Enjoy reading ^_^

**No, to those idiots! This is NOT the end. In fact I don't let Ami and Heero stay together much. I'm a horror aren't I? But I like keeping emotionless so I'm having a lot of mind wars right now. The poll is over sorry, but I would like to know if you have any ideas for me for the emotionless Heero and Ami and how they can stay a couple without getting all kissy and mushy. You have NOOO idea how much I hate the kissy thing and the mushiness… I'm strange I know but I have this THING against it~!!! Anyway, cya ^_^ **


	21. IMPORTANT - i know i am probs getting an...

**IMPORTANT**

****

Hey guys, I know you guys must think its getting really weird and confusing but please just bear with me. Its supposed to be very confusing and the explanation is coming really soon. I get really annoyed when people don't even listen to what I say and tell me that my story is WAY too confusing for them. Some reviewer: (CD) just posted this: 

your story is off the subject to me 

its confusing now

So I got really upset and I get this feeling you guys don't want to read my story anymore. Can you guys just PLEASE review because I have a bad feeling only about 5 peeps read my story and then tell me if its way too confusing, cause then I'll add this explanation for you guys. Can you please give me some tips otherwise I can't help it. I thought making it really confusing would make you guys more interested but it seems you don't want any excitement... so I need to know what it is YOU want and not me... Thankyou...  Soz, im just getting a little upset and losing my concentration on the story cause of troubles at home… sozzy...

Cya

Lizalaroo


	22. School? Again?

**AN: Ok guys, I would really really really like to know how many people actually read my story, so if it is possible, could you please review this chapter so I know at least ABOUT how many people read my story cause I really am scared that not enough people are reading my story and no one is interested because it seemed I get the same people reviewing all the time. **

Thanx to those who HAVE been constantly reviewing and giving inspiration though. Thankyou: **Kaiya, ****Petra****, Minimerc, PrincessRobin, Sailordestainy, and Zero-vision. Thankyou again!!!**

****

**Chapter 20 – School?**** Again?**

****

Heero walked into the mansion with 5 people behind him. He stared around in awe at the huge hallways and rooms. Sailor Ze swiftly walked past him and dropped her bags on the soft blue couch.

"Well come on! There are over 30 rooms in this house, not including the 15 bedrooms. I'm sure you'll find a good one. Heero's has already been chosen. It's the biggest one. The others all get about the same size rooms. Heero, yours is on the second floor, 3rd room to the left from the stair. All the others, your bedrooms are on the fifth floor and I don't suppose I'll see you 'til morning," said Sailor Ze cheerfully.

The crowd all groaned except Heero who found walking up one flight of stairs much better than 4. When he was about to set off, empty handed since he didn't have any possessions Ze stopped him and smiled cheerfully.

"There _is an elevator in this house you know. You don't suppose this house is made of 5 storeys and has no lift?" exclaimed Ze pointing to a small lift opposite the flight of stairs._

"How could you afford this place?" asked Duo.

"Well, let's just say I shocked the guy with my great electrocution so he thought I had already paid. Its nothing big, so don't worry. They'll never find out!" 

Heero nodded and followed Ze until she opened the elevator and walked in. Everyone was silent as the elevator slowly rose to the second floor. Heero walked out and the others went up. 

He stared at the long hallways and began his walk to the bedroom. Finally he realised it was better to jog to his room and when he opened the bedroom he was shocked to already find a wardrobe full of clothes, a bed with nice coverings, a laptop, a phone, a gun cabinet, a television, and a small guide so he could find everything in the mansion.

Heero opened the guide as he lay down on his bed. He would need to memorise the map so he knew where everything was tomorrow. Even though it wasn't like him to be excited about exploring new rooms, he just couldn't get that little spark of excitement out of him. 

I was strange and not myself today. I shouldn't have kissed Ami. I should have just told her I cared and ran off before my stupid emotions kicked in. I don't want to be hurt. Hade was correct. I am scared of being emotionally hurt. I want to stay the perfect soldier. I can't be the perfect soldier if I act like an idiot half of the time. I won't go see Ami off. I'll pretend nothing really happened between us. After all, it was a stupid idea for her to make up with me. I don't want anything else kicking in between us thought Heero as he closed his eyes in exhaustion. 

If only he got a mission which would let him go somewhere else. He really needed a vacation. Now he had gotten himself mixed up in the scout's business and it didn't even have anything to do with him. Even the thought that he was sharing a house with 3 new scouts was bad enough for him and now they had pledged loyalty to him as if he was a prince! There was no way he would escape this now, especially since he was the one who had awaken Sailor Hade.

He drifted into sleep somewhere in between thinking about Ami, the scouts and all that had happened in the past few months. Things were getting so screwed for him it wasn't funny anymore!

***

Heero raced across the hallways of his mansion. He could hear someone whimpering from the far side. He opened the door to find Sailor Hade crying on the floor. The sparkle in her eyes was all gone and it was dark in the room. He quickly turned on the light and stared at her. Her face was covered in strange black zigzags which might have represented scars. 

He heard a woman's voice chuckling and laughing in the next room. Heero raced out of the room and raced into the next one to find a strange woman staring at him. She seemed so much like someone he knew but he wasn't sure who it was. Suddenly he realised it wasn't a woman but it was Ami. She was laughing evilly about something and another Ami was lying on the floor in a heap, blood trickling out of her nose and mouth.

Heero raced towards the bleeding girl but was stopped by the crazy one and thrown out of the room. A dagger appeared in the evil Ami and she threw it at him. A loud piercing scream filled Heero's ears and he jerked up from his bed just as the scream finished. His whole body was sweating and his bed sheets were covered in his sweat. He felt the hair on his body stand up as he got up in the cold morning. Talk about nightmares, he had no idea who screamed and he wasn't going to wait to find out. He quickly slipped on some jeans without bothering about his top and grabbed a gun from the cabinet. Quietly he turned the door knob and entered the hall way. He heard another scream coming from the lounge room and he hurriedly closed the door behind him.

His feet travelled across the floor in a trained silence. His back was pressed against the wall as he drew closer to the scream. Suddenly there was a loud thump and the scream turned to laughter. At first Heero began to panic, remembering his dream but as he drew closer he realised it was only Duo and Hotaru playing in the lounge room. Obviously one of them had fallen over and tripped over something. Heero was quite sure it was Duo and he didn't even need to look to be sure.

He put his gun away and put on a jacket from the spare wardrobe in the spare room. Heero had counted 10 spare bedrooms and this was one of them, in which the clothes were already prepared.

He walked out of the bedroom again and made his way to the front of the house to the dining room. He didn't feel very hungry and since no one was there he decided to go back to the garden. When he finally reached the garden he realised it was huge and he walked towards the splashes, which could be heard. Probably Di, who was Aphro and Chris, who was Hade were in the pool. He walked towards it and he was correct. He was surprised to see Susy, who was Ze in the spa next to the pool. Her eyes were closed and she was relaxing. When the girls realised Heero was there they jumped out of the pool and raced towards him. Actually, only Di raced to him. Chris slowly made her way out of the pool. Compared to Susy she was much more serious and calm and her characteristics had completely changed since she had awaked as a sailor scout. Di on the other hand had developed that jumpy cheerful mood over the past few days.

"Heero, come into the swimming pool," exclaimed Di.

Heero shook his head. He didn't feel like going swimming and he didn't want to. Susy walked out of the pool. He turned around to go into the house but the others followed him. Realising that these girls were still completely loyal to him, he slowed his pace. At least he would be walking _with him instead of in front of him._

"Heero, about the modelling, I have found a real agency that will take us both and agreed to make us professional models. Do you want to go for it?" asked Di.

Heero didn't think much of it. Hadn't he agreed to be a model a while ago? Now wasn't any different. Heero nodded and continued walking.

"When are we starting?" asked Heero looking at his watch. It was 6:30 am and he was surprised to see the scouts up so early, especially Duo and Hotaru. On the other hand, they may have just wanted to get up early to explore the house.

"Well he is starting after school," said Susy firmly.

"What? No body told me anything about school," said Heero raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Heero, I had signed to be your guardian, but I have gone under an agreement and I must follow the rules. I must make sure you go to school. I know you are much smarter than everyone there, but you still have to go! It's not my fault and personally I don't think you need to go, but it's the government that is forcing me."

"But Susy, do you know how many schools I have been to? I change school about 10 times a year and I really don't see a point."

"Well I do! After all, this is going to be an all boy school."

"Is Duo going there?"

"No Duo is going to the old school you all used to go to before the whole break up or whatever it was. You are going to an all boys school so don't worry."

Heero nodded in frustration and hurriedly walked into the building again. He found a school bag lying on the chair which was obviously for him. It had his laptop and a couple of guns in it already. 

"Tell me the information I need to know about the school," said Heero, looking over the other things that were placed in his back, such as what they called a lunch box, text books, pens and a note book. He didn't see why he needed that when he had a laptop, but he was sure Susy knew more about it than he did.

"The school starts at 9 o'clock sharp and ends at 3 o'clock. It's a very old school and has a very long history. Fortunately, you don't have to wear uniforms," said Susy handing him the address of the school.

Heero nodded and grabbed his back. He was ready to go already. He wanted to get there early so he could register and all the other things he needed to do like memorise the school map and get accustomed to the new school.

Heero walked to the front door and left without saying another word. He never said goodbye because it was a waste of time. He just wanted to get to school. Suddenly the door burst open and Hade shouted out something Heero didn't make out. He turned around to look at her properly.

"There is a black motorbike to the right, in the car park. The number plate is 265 – GHA," screamed Hade, throwing Heero the keys to the bike.

Heero caught them with ease and rushed to his motorbike. At least he had a way of getting to school though it did annoy him a little that everything was there for him already. He was preparing to run to school, but it seemed a bike was more convenient. 

He started the engine and raced off on the wonderfully good motorbike, he had to admit. The wind blew hard in his face as he raced along the highway. It didn't take long to arrive at the school and it truly was very old. He had two free hours to do whatever he liked, and since he was already registered in the school, it would be a good idea to go to the office and find out his schedule. He hated coming to a school in the middle of the term, it bugged him a lot.

The door screeched as he entered the office and an old lady waited at the desk. Heero cleared his throat and walked towards her.

"I'm new," said Heero coldly.

"Oh, you must be Heero Yuy, please take your schedule and maps. Oh, your first lesson is computers so you don't have to worry about text books or anything. Anyway, if you get lost I suggest you go here instead of asking the boys. Until you are in a group its wiser to come here, or else you may be taken to the completely wrong class," said the woman winking.

"Thanks, but I won't get lost," said Heero taking the map and schedule.

He strolled out of the office and began heading to the computer room's direction. He could see gangs everyone around the school already. Each one was probably breaking some rule which Heero didn't even know of yet.

Some boys were having a fighting match already, and there was a lot of screaming and shouting as a gang crowded around the two fighting boys. Heero walked towards the fight too since he didn't really have anything to do. One of the boys got knocked out in seconds and went flying in the air.

Heero began walking away in boredom when suddenly someone called out, "Hey look! A new guy! We haven't seen a new guy for ages!"

Heero turned to see a huge gang of boys drawing closer to him. He didn't like people getting close to him so he slowly began backing away. Suddenly a nerdy guy raced towards the gang and stopped in front of Heero. His glasses were falling down his nose.

"Stop! Don't hurt innocent boys who don't even know where the toilets are," exclaimed the boy.

The leader of the gang pushed the boy aside and smirked coolly. "Then maybe we should show him where the bathroom is," he said punching his hand.

Heero stared coldly at the boy as he advanced towards him. The boy grabbed onto Heero's arm and tried pulling him. Heero quickly pulled his arm away and glared at the boy.

"Don't touch me," said Heero coldly.

"Or what?" asked the boy looking amused.

Heero turned his head. He didn't have time for these boys. He checked his watch. The bell was going to ring anytime now. The boy pushed Heero back against a wall and took his arm back to aim a punch when the bell rang. Heero's face didn't even twitch. He wasn't scared at all, of this idiot who found fighting a game. The boy put down his back and pushed Heero again.

"Saved by the bell. I'll see you at lunch time," said the boy walking away from Heero. Heero walked up to him and without hesitation punched him hard in the stomach causing the boy to double over in pain. The strength in Heero's punch was hard enough for anyone to experience nausea after. Luckily this boy was strong and didn't throw up.

"I'd rather not," said Heero, looking at the boy from the corner of his eyes.

Heero walked past the boy and ran to his classroom. He could hear the boy behind him screaming and cursing but Heero didn't care. It wasn't as if he came to the school to get friends. In fact he barely knew what they were. He didn't even know if Susy, Chris and Di were his friends too.

Heero walked into the classroom and all eyes turned to him. The boys here didn't look any nicer than the boys who had approached Heero in the playground. The teacher quickly rushed to his side and began talking, "Class, this is Heero Yuy. Now Heero, don't be scared if you don't know anything about computers. Everyone is new at some point in time, so why don't you take a seat in front of the best computer we have to offer, so you can find it easier to learn about the things, our advanced school is learning about."

Heero nodded and walked towards the computer. He had no idea what this woman was talking about, but having the best computer wasn't that bad after all.

"Today," the teacher started but was stopped by a mobile phone and walked outside. Heero began typing on his computer, to find out how well this computer worked and what is was capable of doing. He had decided that he would try and figure out where this evil person was who was creating havoc for the scouts. He had looked at Ami's little computer before, and we he arrived home at the mansion he realised she had slipped the little computer into his pocket. He grabbed a few wires next to the computer and connected them to his own hidden laptop. The programming was a little wrong in these wires and they were all made the wrong way. He quickly researched what was needed to connect Ami's laptop with the computer and laptop and began unpicking the stupid wires. He realised they were to connect the speakers to the computer, and therefore would not cost much to replace since the wire looked stuffed already. There were a lot of wires next to the speaker one and he was sure the teachers wouldn't realise if only one of the wires was gone.

The teacher walked back in with a blush on her face. "I'm sorry class, today will be free time since I have to go. Sorry," exclaimed the teacher rushing out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

The class turned its gaze back towards Heero, who was busily adjusting the wires. Finally he had the correct wires in place and connected the laptop and computer with the small blue laptop.

"Hey idiot, what are you doing?" exclaimed a boy from the other side of the room.

When Heero didn't answer the boy jumped from his seat and grabbed Heero's collar. Heero easily removed his fist and turned back to the computer. He needed the administrator's password now to log into the special files and programs. He couldn't debug and code things on his user name.

"Listen you. My name is Sam and I'm the best computer nerd in this school and in this class you have to listen to me," said the boy angrily.

Heero completely ignored him and began searching the password on his own laptop. With the programs installed on his laptop it took a few seconds to find the matching password and he logged onto the administrator's name.

To find this evil person Heero had to connect the laptop with Ami's laptop and begin making programs out of the codes programmed in Ami's laptop. That way he would have a copy of Ami's laptop on his own laptop, and it would be much more advanced in time. 

"That does it. You are probably one of those idiots who don't even know how to work with computers," said Sam as Heero's computer screen flashed black.

He continued typing on his laptop at immense speed, but no one seemed to be paying attention to that right now because they found it really funny that the screen was blank.

"Heero Yuy, you don't stand a chance with computers," said Sam angrily.

"Compared to me, you don't stand a chance with a typewriter," answered Heero before turning back top his work. Sam's face twitched with anger and he grabbed the computer next to Heero's.

"We'll see about that," said Sam as he turned on the computer.

There is something called amusement. Should I use it at a time like this? Maybe this will be the best I will get from a "vacation" thought Heero as he took out of the wire and placed it in his bag, followed by his laptop until he was only using the computer in front of him. The screen flashed and turned back on. 

Heero opened an advanced C++ mirc advanced program and typed a few cheat codes to get a virus which would stop the login progress. Heero sent it to the next computer before Sam finished typing his password. Of course everyone was still looking at Sam and how he was trying to log in. Each time he pressed OK the screen refreshed and erased his password and user name. Sam frustratedly did this three times until suddenly his screen went black a few words flew by: "No matter what you are doing, I am a mile ahead of you."

Sam looked around in confusion until his eyes met Heero's. 

"Do you want me to put a virus on your own computer to make it explode too?" asked Heero.

"You are bluffing!" exclaimed Sam angrily.

Heero typed a few words in his program which upgraded the program into an updated version. It would only be in the update version for 5 mins, giving Heero enough time to mess with five of the computers on the left. Heero pressed the enter key and logged off his computer, taking his bag and leaving.

"I told you he was bluffing," exclaimed Sam as Heero headed to the doorway. A loud laughter erupted in the room. As Heero reached the doorway he turned to look at the class which had turned silent again.

"3,2,1," he taunted.

As he turned around again the five computers exploded in a chain system leaving the class scared and trembling in fear from the new boy. A few screams and shouts broke out in the crowd and the whole class began arguing with eachother angrily as Heero left the hallways. Personally he thought, this had started out to be a very good day.


	23. Model Heero and Di

**AN: Guys, your reviews are getting smaller and my inspiration is dying. Please review if you want to because I really need your reviews to know what you want. I get this feeling you are getting sick of my story so just tell me you aren't please!!! Thanx and happy reading! ^_^**

****

**Chapter 21 – Model Heero and Di **

****

Heero sipped at his coffee, paused and put the cup back on the glass table. The only other people who were in the mansion at the time were Susy and Di, who were both in the same room as him, and sitting at the same table sipping at their own coffee. Heero didn't expect Duo or Hotaru to come back until sometime late since he was probably taking Hotaru illegally to a night club. He wondered how he would ever get her in underage. On the other hand, Hotaru could always transform and look much older, and if anyone asked, she was Duo's responsible adult.

"So basically, I thought we'd start in the moving business of modelling. The agency thought it was a splendid idea for us to be a pair, and they would like us to find a name for our pair," said Di bringing Heero's thoughts back to the present.

"So what's the name then?" asked Heero impatiently.

"Well, when you put our initials together you get, AH or HA, so I thought, what the hell, lets called ourselves AHHA or HAAH."

Heero sweat dropped, he was planning to go with whatever she had in mind, but this was a little too much.

"How about we don't decide on a name and let the agency do that for us. I'm sure they are much better at it," said Heero trying to change the subject.

"Ok, fine," exclaimed Di, waving her hands in the air. "They also want to start as soon as they can, and they seemed as crazy as me, saying they were willing to start working on us in the middle of the night if we came then," said Di sneakily.

"Fine, lets go."

Di's eyes widened in disbelief and Susy lifted an eyebrow in amusement. 

Does Heero even know how to model? thought Susy, not wanting to say it outloud in case Heero got upset and offended by her thoughts. She had learned to speak her opinion all the time, but she seriously barely understood where the two got the whole modelling concept from. As far as she was concerned, Heero was supposed to be a crazy killer and the perfect soldier, which he was. But he also wanted to be a model now. Was this his way of making money when there was nothing else?

Di jumped up from her seat and grabbed Heero's hand before he could pull it away. If he wanted to go, she was ready. Maybe she would at least get a few moments with him until Ami came back.

  
         Heero flung the door open to the agency and walked in holding his head high. Di had given him something to wear which was more proper for the occasion. A few auditioning models stared at them in surprise as they walked through the staff only doors without a permission badge. A man of about 31 was standing at the stage discussing something with his other helpers.

"Now THIS is what I call a real agency," said Heero before he realised what he had said.

"Are you saying mine wasn't as good," exclaimed Di.

"Oh come on Di, you only made that thing to find me! It wasn't as professional as this one, but I must say I am really impressed with this one."

Di pouted and sniffed angrily, bring attention to herself making all the helpers stop. The man who had been talking before marched towards them and looked them up and down before turning to their faces.

"Di, you brought your friend along. This is very impressive. Did you come here to start or what?" asked the man a little impatiently.

Di nodded and followed the man as he threw instructions to all the helpers and photographers. Heero stared around the big hall wondering what sorts of magazines and programs he'd be modelling for. His question was answered almost immediately.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am French so please excuse my accent. My name is Dominique, but for short just call me Domi. You are going to be modelling for a very popular magazine which is shared between America, Japan, Australia and Africa. It's a new magazine but very popular still. It's name I cannot remember now but if you would like to give me some background information about your modelling career then please do so," said the man. 

Heero nodded while Di looked a little nervous. She quickly took out an invitation she once made for Heero. She seemed to have two of them and passed them to Domi.

"This is an invitation we had both received to go to the Teenager modelling Agency, though it has ceased to exist now. Heero starred in this magazine," said Di, handing Domi the magazine.

Heero looked astonished at Di. He had no idea she kept the magazine and certificate. In fact he was sure the magazines were all thrown out before. Domi nodded and stared at the certificated again, checking that they were real. You could see by his face that he was a complete perfectionist.

"Ok, well seems you guys have had enough practise so I think I'll just check how you model and correct some of your ways, and then we can get to photography and moving modelling," said Domi giving back the magazines to Di.

Di sighed in relief and sat back on a seat which just happened to be behind her. She stared at Heero encouragingly, as if showing he should go first. Heero nodded and walked up towards the stage. He went over the techniques that 'Nicky' had taught him and began his performance. He walked to the edge of the stage, posed, turned, and walked back expressionlessly. Before Domi could say anything Di was already on her feet and kicking back into the 'Nicky' styles.

"Heero, why do you have to be so perfect in everything but emotion? Your problem is your emotion. Can't you put a little bit more feeling into the performance? You have to gaze into girl's eyes and make them faint with love. Not stare at them blankly like they are mad cows," exclaimed Di surprising herself with what she said. Heero nodded and turned back to Domi who looked dumbfounded completely. Heero raised an eyebrow asking for a comment.

"This girl seemed to have said it better than I could have ever said it. I'm glad I hired you. Your routine is perfect, and I do not need to correct you, but you must show emotion in the performance," said Domi.

Heero nodded pretending he understood, but of course he didn't and had no idea how to show emotion and what kind. Emotion was the wrong word to use for the term and he was getting a little confused. Di turned to look at him and saw he was getting really confused.

"Heero, sit in front of the stage and watch my every move and you will hopefully see what I mean," said Di. Heero nodded and took his seat with Domi who had forgotten about his paralysed and shocked helpers who couldn't help looking at the whole scene in amusement.

Di took in a breath and walked along the stage gracefully. She was the scout of love so this couldn't be too hard for her. The main thing was to show Heero exactly what emotion was like, and also show him someway, that she loved him and would be loyal to him much more than Ami, no matter how much he loved Ami more than Di.

Di stared into Heero's prussion blue eyes, her heart beat steadily as she walked forward on the stage. She took a glance around the stage and paused, posing for all the imaginary photographs to take shots of her. She moved her position a little and gazed into Heero's eyes again, emotion running through the thin air and reaching Heero. Heero stared back as he felt a strange feeling go towards him as Di's face changed a little. He couldn't read the expression on her face because it was something new and strange. He shifted in his feet feeling a little uncomfortable as Di turned once more, her beautiful eyes sparkling with delight. From what he didn't know. He somehow yearned for the feeling again, trying to figure out what it was. She took one more look at him and winked, scrunching up her nose a little before walking back towards the exit of the stage.

The only word Heero knew that came to his mind right now was 'sexy'. The word Duo would have used any time and he was quite sure it had much to do with the sensation he was feeling when he was staring at Di. She smiled and rushed back to Heero as if questioning him to tell her what he thought.

"That was very well done indeed! Your modelling skills are very advanced," exclaimed Domi.

Heero nodded in agreement. He wasn't quite sure how to put emotion in his act yet, but he was sure it would do without it for now. His thoughts travelled back to Ami suddenly and what she was doing. 

Why the hell am I thinking about her suddenly!? exclaimed Heero in his head. 

"Heero, earth to Heero! Would you like to start the photography? I mean, there is nothing new to teach you guys. You're perfect," exclaimed Domi as he put his fingers to his lips and kissed them, showing the perfect sign in 'french'. 

"You know what; I'm going to put you guys in a competition and in the fashion show. I also want to put you in oooh… there are some many things I could do with you guys. You'll be famous, rich, wealthy stars in no time," exclaimed Domi rushing over a few documents and running across the hall. Suddenly he turned around.

"Oh, and you guys may have body guards even and if you get even more famous, you'll have reporters racing around you all the time," exclaimed Domi before falling into little hysterics.

"I can't wait," exclaimed Di sarcastically.

"I'll get my photographers. They were asking for photos from here for that magazine, oh what was it called?"

Di shrugged and followed Domi. Suddenly a girl of about 16 years of age bashed through the door and walked quickly to Domi who stared at her fidgeting with his fingers.

"Papa, what is going on? Aren't you going to get the auditions rolling? I have the taken photographs of all of them and you still haven't arrived. People are getting a little... emotional back there," exclaimed the girl.

"No now, Jackie" exclaimed Domi turning around.

The girl seemed infuriated and grabbed Domi's tie, pulling his face close to hers. She glared at him angrily. 

"You are going to explain Papa," screamed Jackie, letting go of Domi's tie.

Heero stopped to make some calculations for a minute before he looked at Domi in astonishment. It seemed to be dawning on Di too because she almost fell into fits of laughter in a second.

"You were proclaimed father at 16 years old?" said Heero questioningly.

"Don't ask about it," said Domi nervously fixing his tie up. "It was such a stupid mistake."

"Are you calling me a mistake? Answer me," screamed Jackie.

"Alright alright. Wait," paused Domi, his face lighting up. "Tell the auditioners that the audition will be postponed until tomorrow," he said to the helpers. They nodded and rushed off. He turned back to his daughter and smirked evilly. Domi grabbed onto her camera angrily and looked back at him. 

"I have a better job for you my dear daughter," said Domi motioning for her to follow her.

Jackie looked confused but followed the man out the doorway and into the brightly coloured hallways. Domi pushed through another door and walked into a small room, locking the door behind him and the other three.

"Jackie, do you still work on the computer and design and change things?" asked Domi suddenly.

"Dad, I'm a photographer now. Before you discouraged me so now I don't work on those types of photographs where you change everything. Why are you asking me this? Shouldn't you know? Oh, I forgot, you don't KNOW anything about my life at all," exclaimed Jackie.

"Jackie will you just shut up for a minute and listen to me. I want you to take really good photos of my two excellent models here. They are going in that new magazine which I can't remember the name for," said Domi.

"Stars of the Millennium?"

"Yes! That was it!"

"Fine, what do I get for it? I work for you now you know, you have to pay me."

"Can we talk about this another time?"

"No! I want to discuss this right now Papa!!!"

Heero and Di slowly crept towards the little white section of the floor where the photographs were taken. A heated argument started between Domi and Jackie making Di's head ache in confusion. 

"Guys, can we just start and can you sort this out later," exclaimed Di looking at her watch. It was already 8:40 in the night and she was hoping to get home before midnight.

Domi and Jackie nodded gravely and Domi left the room. 

"Alright, may I just... apologise about that," said Jackie with a scrunched up face before turning it normal again.

She took out her camera and plastered it onto a tripod. Domi burst into the room again with a huge amount of clothes which seemed to have been donated from 'Stars of the Millennium' so the models could look good.

"Ok, basically I will need to take a lot of pictures because the magazine has about 3 pages for models which is quite a lot for a start," said Domi before leaving the room again. Jackie shrugged and showed a changing screen for Heero and Di to change behind. This was going to be a long night, but she couldn't stop thinking about the boy model. She felt something about him which was different from other people. 

Is this the one? thought Jackie as the boy came out again. Cute!

"Alright, I'll take the couple pictures first and then the singles. I am the director for now so you will have to do exactly as I say," said Jackie beaming proudly. "Alrighty then, Heero I want you to leave you hair just as it is, a little messy makes you look really good. Now Di and Heero face eachother and look deeply into eachother's eyes." Jackie paused looking at the scene she had made. Heero didn't seem to have enough expression in his eyes while Di had a bit too much emotion. Suddenly Jackie realised how cute it looked. It made the photo even look cuter. Di's cheeks reddened slightly to a blush making the picture even cuter.

Heero stared into Di's eyes. Again the same feeling was rushing over him, energy coming from Di's soul...

"Ok, now Heero take her hand and Di, bring his hand closer to your cheek. No! Not that one, don't block your face. The other one. That's better. Ok now... um...," said Jackie. She let go of her camera and began positioning them properly until her scene looked extremely romantic. Then, the camera shots began.

Heero watched as Jackie crazily took pictures from every angle, close up, back away. Finally she had finished with the scene and looked at the couple with mischievous eyes.

"Now, for the kissing part," said Jackie.

**_AN2_****_: I am soooo evil... hehe... talk about a CLIIFFIE!!!! ^_^_**


	24. Shock'en

****

**AN: Ok you guys, I'm going to make my chapters longer now because I don't like having so many chapters. I want to finish at about chapter 30 or 35 and I have to make my chapters longer in order for that to happen so that's ur benefit, BUT IN RETURN I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!! GOT IT??? I thought you'd understand… MWAAHAHAHAHAHA ^_^**

****

**Chapter 22 – Shock'en**

****

Heero walked out of the agency, holding the stuffed up photographs which Jackie didn't want to take along. One was of Di falling over and collapsing on Heero. The other was Di not controlling her laughter. One was where Heero had staggered back in the middle of the shot because he hadn't eaten since the morning. It was quite embarrassing actually.

"Well, I'm sort of relieved that we didn't actually have to kiss, I mean it was a shot where we were ABOUT to kiss," said Di smiling. "Oh, how was school by the way?" asked Di.

"I'm not sure exactly. By the way, when is the magazine coming out again?" asked Heero.

"Domi said it would be at least 3 days because the first day Jackie will be editing the photos, the second day they are sent in and the third is when it actually comes out."

Heero nodded and opened the door to his mansion. He stared at his watch and sighed in exhaustion. He really didn't want to go to school tomorrow and he was sure there was some homework he was supposed to do.

Heero took a look at his schedule and realised it was the athletics carnival. His memory was really getting at him at this time of night. He took out a little diary with his appliances in it. He was in the: 100m, 200m, 400m, 800m, and 1600m sprints, the long jump, high jump, shot put, javelin, discus, and some other small things which weren't that important. 

Heero slipped on his usual green tank top and black shorts and rushed out of the mansion without saying goodbye. He needed a warm up for the carnival and since the carnival wasn't that far away he decided to sprint to the carnival. 

In about five minutes Heero had arrived at the carnival not even breathless. He seemed to be early again because there weren't that many people there, and those that were, were stretching or warming up on the field. Heero slowly made his way up to the stand and took a seat under a shady part on the stand. A little gang sat in a corner playing chess. Obviously the boy who 'tried' to protect Heero yesterday from the 'bullies' was from that gang. 

"Hey new guy," exclaimed someone from behind him suddenly. Heero spun around to see the boy who had attacked him yesterday again.

Heero's eyes narrowed and he stood up straight to face the boy again. When he saw the boy wasn't hostile he relaxed.

"What are you competing in?" asked the boy.

"Everything," Heero answered coldly.

"Well then, I'm only competing in the track events. I just came to tell you, I'm going to win," said the boy before turning around and walking off. Suddenly the nerdy boy stood up from his gang and walked towards the bullies.

"Stop bugging the poor new boy or else he'll leave as soon as he came," exclaimed Nerd (*I'm just gonna call them nerd and bully ok? I can't think of a name and its too confusing). 

"Well, that's what we want isn't it?" asked Bully picking up the nervous Nerd.

Heero thought of coming to save him, but then again all boys had to learn to live on their own. No one ever came to save him so why would he save this idiot? Bully pulled his hand back to punch only for it to be caught by someone. The hand was twisted back making Bully collapse. A tall blonde boy let go of his hand and smirked evilly at him.

"I wouldn't do that Bully. See, its not good to fight someone who's not your own size," said the boy.

Bully nodded and turned back to Heero as if taking a hint from the blonde boy. He raced towards Heero while his gang quickly sneaked away from the stand. They didn't want to see their leader getting beaten up by a new guy. Bully raced towards Heero as fast as he could and suddenly the blonde boy looked worried and raced after Bully. At the last minute when Heero was about to get punched he lifted his leg and flipped Bully out of the stands, causing him to have a nose bleed. Bully screamed and rushed away from the stands in humiliation as the nerds looked at him.

"Thankyou Raven," exclaimed Nerd before returning to his gang.

"Raven?" asked Heero questioningly.

The blonde boy walked up to Heero gave out his hand to shake but Heero completely ignored the hand. The blonde boy coughed nervously and took his hand away. He gave a small smirk and his name turned serious.

"I'm just called Raven. I don't know why. Since its actually a name I just use that now," said the blonde boy.

Heero nodded turning his attention back to the field. A loudspeaker announced for the 100m sprint competitors to line up in the marsh area. Both Raven and Heero stood up and headed for the marsh area. 

"What races are you going in?" asked Raven.

"Everyone," answered Heero making Raven's face turn to a very astonished face.

"Hey, where did you learn to fight like that?"

"That's my business."

Raven closed his mouth. Why was this boy so unfriendly? Was he one of the bullies? No, he couldn't be because he wasn't attacking him for no reason, but he wasn't one of the super friendly people either. In fact, Raven couldn't think of the correct group for Heero at all so he couldn't suggest anything to the new boy.

"I'm sorry I can't help you fit in," said Raven as they lined up in the same line. 

"I don't need to fit in," said Heero. He looked at his competitors. Besides Raven, he saw Bully, Nerd, and Sam. It was strange how they almost all of them wanted to beat him against something. He didn't want to beat anyone. He just wanted something to do instead of just sitting in the stands. He turned his head to Bully who glared at him and showed him a death sign. Heero wasn't bothered by it in the least and turned back to the track, looking carefully at the finish line.

"On your marks, get set," exclaimed the teacher. He fired his gun into the air and Heero raced off at immense speed. His legs hurt because he was running way too fast than what was good for him, but he liked the pain. At least it showed he was working hard. He threw his head forward as he cross the line and turned just to see Raven finish next, followed by Bully, Sam and last of all Nerd. 

Heero forced his legs to walk forward and collect his 1st prize, but he was already being called to shot put and he had no time to waste.

Obviously he won everything he went in and received the medal of the athletic boy of school of the year. The people in the stands were cheering him as he collected the medal, and without a smile returned back to his seat in the stands. Finally he sat down in exhaustion. His legs ached horridly because he had broken them many times before. He quickly took out a bandage from his bag and began 'fixing' his legs. Raven slowly approached him and saw what Heero was doing and his face turned to concern.

"Heero are you alright?" asked Raven.

"No," answered Heero bluntly.

"Do you want me to go get a teacher or something?"

"No."

"Don't you want the pain to stop?"

"No."

Raven sat down dumbfounded. He just didn't get the guy next to him at all. Maybe he was planning on committing suicide or something? Well then, it was his job to stop Heero from inflicting any damage on himself and the first thing he had to do was tell the teacher about Heero's legs. He quickly raced down the stair to find the sport teacher he liked the most. (_I know, I'm making Raven sound like such an OMG!!! Hehe… anyway... back to the story ^_^)_

Heero finished bandaging one of his legs up and cursed in anger. They were hurting from a simple little sprint. Couldn't he push him self beyond his stupid small limits? He really needed to get his shape together or else he couldn't be the perfect soldier anymore. Quickly he threw his first into his second knee, shooting up a pain across his whole leg. Even his punches weren't as good as before.

"Heero! Heero stop that," exclaimed a teacher rushing towards him.

"What do you want?" asked Heero coldly.

"I wanted to check that your leg is ok, but it obviously doesn't look good."

Heero glared at the teacher and Raven who looked around innocently. He turned back to his second knee and quickly bandaged it up, checking his watch. A lot of people were leaving already and he should too.

He swung his bag across his shoulder and walked down the stairs, followed by the sports teacher and Raven. He opened the gate and hit his foot against the wall again. Another pain shot up his legs making them ache much more. Now at least this would be a small test. 

If I don't sprint all the way home without collapsing in pain then I'm still alright but if I don't I'll have to do something about it and soon thought Heero.

"Heero, what are you doing? Look, Heero that is bad for your legs so can you..." before the teacher could finish Heero raced off into the street, dodging a car which nearly ran over him.

Raven shook his head in confusion. Maybe it would be better if he payed him a visit tomorrow or something.

"Tell him not to go to school tomorrow," said the sports teacher. "If he's alive by tomorrow". 

Raven nodded in agreement and took a look at the class list. According to the class list, Heero lived in a huge mansion. If that was true he was definitely skipping school tomorrow and going to go find Heero. 

Heero raced across the road as fast as he could. His legs were practically killing him but he had to make it to the mansion without collapsing. He sighed in relief when he saw it in sight. Quickly he raced to the door step and flung open the door. At least his endurance level was still the same. Maybe he had been worried a little too much.

"Heero, there's a call for you," screamed Susy taking the phone to Heero. Heero widened his eyes. No one had called him for about 2 years now since he was not going on mission currently.

"Heero, how are you?" asked the person on the other side.

"Get to the point," growled Heero, recognising Raven's voice. He was such annoying guy, even worse than Duo.

"Ok, well basically the sports teacher told me to tell you not to go to school tomorrow and rest your legs and I'm coming over tomorrow too," exclaimed Raven.

"No you are not!"

"OK!!! FINE!!! It was worth a try..."

Heero threw the phone down in anger. He took out his laptop and connected Ami's laptop to it. This was his mission and he needed to complete it. 

:: Data Transfer::

....................................

:: Complete ::

Enhance program and update?

Finally Ami's program was completely in the laptop though Heero knew there was a system in the magic that he needed to program himself. Heero quickly typed in NO and began researching and tearing apart the codes in the program. It would be a while before he would get the system running properly.

"Susy, why do the four new scouts have to unite and why won't they?" asked Heero.

Susy sighed. This question was hard to explain to someone who hadn't learned Scout history from the beginning but Heero had a right to know at least some of the history, since they had mixed him up in it anyway.

"The legend goes that there are 5 princes, some people say there are 4 but they are 5. The 4 new scouts are each destined to one of these princes and if we unite they will appear, but there are 5 princes and only 4 new scouts meaning that something has been majorly changed. The other scouts don't know this but I've done some research of my own. I will not unite because if we unite the fifth scout will arise much sooner and become completely evil. On the other hand I get a feeling the fifth scout is already wandering around somewhere and may be evil already. Its pretty hard to explain, but we just can't unite. If there are 5 of us and we are all on the side of good we can unite and any evil at the time will be destroyed.

But, Pluto had mentioned that even though the new 4 scouts are destined to their princes they will not be with them at the end, and the goddesses will receive the princes," said Susy.

Heero shook his head in confusion. Her paragraph just made things even more confusing for him, and at the same time made sense.

"Ok, well why won't you guys pledge your loyalty to the queen, Sailor Moon?" asked Heero.

"That is a different thing. We did not pledge loyalty at first because Endymion was evil and if we pledged loyalty we could have been turned evil. Now that Endymion is with Sailor Pluto there still may be problems. You see, when we pledge loyalty we become the servers of the planets and the old scouts become goddesses. That is not our problem, but we will have to leave to our planets and live there solitary for a really long time, and guard the planets, until the goddesses return to their home planet causing the planet to flourish and turn like the earth, but we will still never be able to leave out planet. So we will die there and we do not wish it first. Of course, if that was the only problem we would agree. We also have to find the princes on earth because it is preferred that the future is changed and we do end up with the legendary princes instead of the goddesses. There is of course, one more reason which is...," Susy stopped herself from saying anymore. 

She stared into Heero's eyes dreamily and suddenly snapped out of it. No, if anyone was going to get him it was Aphro, Mercury or Hade. She could not mess in things. She could love him as his mother but nothing more than that.

-

-

Ami grabbed a magazine which had just arrived at her mailbox. She was growing weary of all the things she had to do and rushed back inside her house. Opening the first page in the magazine Ami almost collapsed in shock. 

I knew it! He didn't love me! He didn't even care about me. He just didn't want to feel guilty if I died at that park. His kiss wasn't even real, but a fake. I can see now that he really loves Di. thought Ami as she threw the magazine in the fireplace.

"I should have never left! I want to go home," exclaimed Ami to the fire.

"Oh Ms Mizono, poor girl. That Heero wasn't worth it you know, but if you want I can take you back to Japan for a little holiday. You can come back here any time," said a nice woman behind Ami.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who knows you better than anyone in the whole world. I am..."

**CLIFFIE!!! I think I'm getting better at these cliff hangers :P Hope you enjoy it. Some excitement is coming up very soon!**


	25. Say something to make me stay

**AN: Ok, I would just like to say that I was in a very depressed mood at the end, and I must say I did quite a good job on Ami's whole caboomy. Please tell me what you thought of it and was it well written, especially Ami's depressed part. Thanx and PLEASE review!!! How many times do I have to say this? ****Review!!! Thanx to ****Maria who seems to have become one of my constant reviewers too. Cya **

Btw, Sorry about last chapter how I made it look like Ami was in Japan. Sorry, I got that mixed up and I changed it now. She was in America when that woman came and Ami wanted to go back to Japan. Just got that changed! ^_^

****

**Chapter 23 – Say something to make me stay**

****

Heero typed the last few codes and press OK. A few strange patterns appeared on the screen and a window opened on the laptop. Enhance program complete. Waiting for instruction.

Heero almost smiled at his laptop in joy. Finally he could find these idiotic princes and the 3rd scout so everything would be over and he could get away from the horror of the scout world and try and have a normal life for once.

"What have you got there Heero?" asked Duo, holding onto Hotaru's arm and peering over Heero's shoulder. "I mean you look really happy today. That hasn't happened since 2 days ago when you first modelled."

Before Heero could answer Di rushed in looking even more excited than Heero, followed by Chris and Susy.

"Look at the magazine! You look stunning and look what they wrote below," exclaimed Chris pointing towards the reporter's comments.

'_These two new models and stunning and very good at what they do. The agency has been rung up and thousands of different companies are asking for the couple to model their clothes for them. _

_We would also like it if you filled this poll and sent a slip back:_

_Which model do you like the most?_

_Heero_

_Ditey_

_The Couple together_

_They are both horrible_

_The votes will be announced on the TV because it seems that these models have gained popularity in just 1 day!'_

"You know what? I don't think I like these votes," said Di switching on the TV.

Her eyes almost popped out of her head as she saw photos of her and Heero on the screen modelling some clothes for the "Stars of the Millennium" magazine. She switched it off quickly and transformed into Aphro as fast as she could.

"It's easy for you to say that. I can't even change my form so no one recognizes me," mumbled Heero staring at his screen. He quickly typed in: 

                                                                                                Search for Sailor Ar, scout of war, fire and anger.

……………………………………………………………..

                                                            Search cannot be completed. Please update version and add more information.

Heero cursed and press the OK button to update the program again. What else could he say about Sailor Ar? He didn't even know anything about her.

"Heero, so what is that?" asked Duo again. The scouts stared at him questioningly and Aphro decided to transform back into Ditey for the time being, since she didn't think there were people around to question her right now.

Heero picked up Ami's laptop and showed it to the others who gasped in amusement.

"I've been connecting her laptop to my own and taking all the codes and systems to create a program much like hers, the only thing is her program is very weak so I've been enhancing it and adding features onto it for the past week so the magic codes could be seen too and understood. Its been pretty hard but now I am planning to find that scout of fire for you so you can hurry up and get everything over with," said Heero.

Enhancing program complete  
Heero typed in again:  
Search for: Sailor Ar, scout of fire, war and rage. Server of the planet mars. 

Heero paused. He was sure there was something else he could write. He added 3rd new sailor scout. It seemed enough. The others stared dumbfounded as he pressed the OK button.

Searching beginning...  
  
Di turned on her heels and bounced in the air, taking in deep breaths to make sure she was still breathing through all this excitement. Her heart was beating fast. "Oh I don't want to look," she exclaimed. "I don't want to see the disappointing result."

Suddenly a loud shout was heard behind her and she turned around to look at a map. A few different patterns were waving across the map, and one dot on the screen was flashing wildly. Heero pressed on the Zoom button and the map enlarged. He pressed zoom again and it turned into a bird's eye view of the neighbourhood. Di squeaked and Heero suddenly turned stiff and cold.

"Well, do you know who it is?" asked Susy happily.

"Jackie, the crazy daughter of our model trainer," said Heero coldly.

"Well why are you still here? Go and awaken her Heero. You seem to be good at it."

"No," exclaimed Chris who had been quiet for the last few hours. "We have to tell the other scouts and they will know who to awaken. We might even need Sailor Pluto. We'll see how things go. The only problem is, we can't go because we'll cause pain to our scout friends."

Suddenly the whole room became quiet and all eyes turned to Hotaru and Chris who were both very quiet and staring at eachother. Chris closed her eyes and opened them again for some unknown reason and took a seat on the couch. Why everyone was looking at the two scouts of Saturn finally dawned onto Duo and he dropped to his knees on the floor.

"How is it that Hotaru isn't having any reaction to Chris?" exclaimed Duo breaking the really wanted to know question.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I was hoping it would keep quiet and you guys wouldn't realise," said Chris before continuing. "The truth is like I said I am the scout of darkness. I realised these reactions are evil and were caused by someone. The scouts aren't really supposed to be in pain when they are next to their server. They are just supposed to feel a little woozy, but everyone was in pain and I figured it was evil, so I've been stopping the evil by absorbing slowly. That is why I have been so quiet so I don't become even more exhausted than I was before. At least Duo and Hotaru go out a lot so its not that hard," joked Chris.

"Chris! But you promised you wouldn't absorb any more evil," exclaimed Duo, saying something smart for once in his life.

"That's right, you need to see Usagi as soon as possible," said Hotaru, recovering from her shock.

Chris's eyes began fading into black a little but no one seemed to notice but Heero.

"Chris, transform into Sailor Hade will you?" asked Heero suddenly.

Chris nodded and twirled around, transforming into Sailor Hade. Her eyes were black and her glow was almost black. Sailor Hade opened her mouth but hissed instead, showing sharp fangs instead of teeth. The nails on her hands were longer and sharp as knives. Hotaru collapsed on the ground in pain as Chris stopped taking in the evil. 

"Look what you have done to yourself," screamed Heero for the first time for a while. Everyone stared at him in shock. This emotionless guy wasn't supposed to scream all the time. He was supposed to be cold and emotionless but he never screamed unless he was really mad.

The horrid creature in front of them stopped. She still seemed to have Chris's mind which was good, meaning the evil had not completely taken over her body yet. Chris opened her mouth again and this time you could make out what she was saying.

"The process was supposed to be slow. I calculated that I would be able to take in the evil for at least 30 days before the evil would go into me. Something is messing with the evil making things go in too quickly. More evil is taken in by me, than the amount I destroy within me each day," exclaimed Hade through different hisses and sounds.

"Well transform back and tell me how you get rid of the evil," said Heero calmly.

The creature nodded but her transformation did not work. Her eyes widened with fear as she tried it again. The glow only glowed a little brighter but did not transform her back completely.

"How do you get rid of the evil?" asked Heero.

"By doing good. You see, I wasn't even supposed to take in more than about a pinch of evil," said the creature.

"You can measure evil?"

"Yes, and anyway because I was doing good by keeping away Hotaru's pain the evil was supposed to be easily destroyed but it was messed with probably."

"But if you can measure evil that means," before Heero finished talking he raced to the laptop and began typing things in really quickly, making everyone feel dizzy just by looking at his racing fingers. A few more patterns appeared and Heero read it, turning pale in the face.

"Heero, what is it? Please tell me before the evil takes over my body. I don't understand why I keep taking in evil when I've tried to stop," said Hade peering over Heero's shoulder. Her eyes widened with fear as she read what it said.

"No Hade, don't even think about it," said Heero.

Duo peered over at the screen to try and figure out what the two were talking about but he didn't seem to understand anything since it was written in Japanese. A tear dropped down Hade's face as she lifted her hand. A dagger appeared in her hand and she took a firm grip on it.

"I cannot allow this evil to stay within me or else I will turn evil and destroy everything in my path. I already know it. I've done it once and I can do it again," said Hade.

Saturn got up from her position and realised what Hade was doing. She pressed the blade to her stomach and took one final breath. Duo and the other scouts raced towards her as fast as they could but were blocked off by Saturn who created an invisible wall.

"She will live, do not worry," said Saturn as Hade thrashed the dagger into her stomach. She screamed in pain as the evil energy raced out of the window. She coughed up blood but Hotaru was faster. As soon as the evil was gone she quickly put her hands towards the stomach wound and began whispering her words of enchantments. A blue warm light appeared on the wound and healed up, leaving no sign that she had ever stabbed herself. 

The blade came back to her hand and disappeared into Hade like it did the first time it ever appeared. Hade sighed in relief as the glow around her turned purple again and not black.

"I need a bit evil energy within me or else I cannot be completely strong," said Chris as she started absorbing the evil energy travelling between her and Hotaru. 

Hotaru nodded but walked to the door with Duo. They needed to find the other scouts and discuss on how to awaken the 3rd scout. Heero grabbed his laptop just incase and followed, leaving Di, Susy, and Chris in the mansion.

Isn't my day filled with excitement thought Heero sarcastically as he followed Duo and Hotaru down the street. He had no idea where they were going but he didn't care. As long as he completed his self given mission he was fine.

"Um... guys... just thought I might break this to you now but Heero here behind us is kind of famous so it might be smart to kind of, hide behind us Heero..." said Duo as he saw a group of girls walking their way.

Heero nodded and walked on the left side of the Duo while Hotaru was on the right. The girls walked past without noticing Heero and Heero sighed in relief. Suddenly Heero stopped, staring at the approaching figure nearing towards him. As she neared closer he realised it was only Ami and sighed in relief. He was so tense now, since everyone knew who he was.

"Hi," said Heero monotonously.

Ami walked past him angrily and headed towards the mansion. Heero turned and followed her robotically. He didn't understand why she was ignoring him. Was it something that he had done? She brushed back her hair and began walking faster. Heero ran towards her and walked just a bit behind her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Heero.

"I came to get my laptop," said Ami bluntly, walking into the mansion.

She stopped, seeing Di, Chris and Susy standing at the door. 

"Get out," Ami said coldly.

The girls seeing there was no reason to argue rushed out of the house and headed for a nearby supermarket. They were heading that way anyway. 

Ami walked into the huge house and looked around in amazement. It was quite impressive but she had no time to look around. She walked towards the table in the kitchen and grabbed her computer. She turned to look at him for the first time, tears slowly forming in her eyes.

"Ami, I don't understand," said Heero in a strangely emotional voice.

"Of course you don't understand," exclaimed Ami angrily. "You're a cold blooded devil who doesn't know when to stop. Where is your dignity? Do you kiss every girl on the street without thinking about them again?"

"What are you talking about?" Heero's eyes narrowed as he saw the "Stars of the Millennium" magazine. Ami angrily shoved the magazine into his chest before putting her hands on the table in anguish. She scrunched up her face, trying to stop the tears and her hurt feelings from showing.

"You are in love with that damn model and look how she craves for you. Just look at it," exclaimed Ami, throwing the page at his face. Heero stared at Di. The same sensation came over him and he quickly turned the book away.

"You don't deny it then. She's a slut. She wants every piece of you and she is so desperately in love with you. And the other girls; they are no different. They only live with you for one purpose and that is to be with you. Not the house, not the swimming pool, not the money but you," screamed Ami wiping her dry eye before the tears came again. 

Heero stared at her blankly. He looked at the photograph again. He didn't understand what she meant. It looked like a perfectly normal photo to him.

"Ami..." whispered Heero in a hoarse voice.

Ami stopped and turned to look into his confused eyes. Why couldn't he understand what love was and realise what these girls wanted with him. Why couldn't he realise that she was the only one who truly cared for him, and those girls were nothing but beauty and stupidness.

"Heero, please; Say something. Say something to stop me and make me stay. Please just tell me you know what to say. Please," said Ami looking hopefully into Heero's Prussian blue eyes. The eyes were just as emotionless as before. Dark, blank and cold.

"Ami, I don't know what I'm supposed to say," said Heero looking back at the magazine for one last time. Ami nodded and pulled the plugs out of her laptop, throwing them into Heero's laptop.

"Ami, you are losing it," exclaimed Heero, brushing the wires aside from his laptop.

Ami covered her mouth as the tears fell, and slumped back on the wall, slowly sliding down into a crouched position. A little moan escaped her lips as the tears let out completely.

"No Heero," she finally said, getting up from her position. She straightened herself and glared at Heero. "It is not me who is losing it, but the stranger in front of me."

"I'm Heero," exclaimed Heero in confusion.

"No, you're not Heero. Heero died a few months ago. Heero died at the hilltop where the beach could be seen from. Heero died there, leaving behind his knowledge of care and love. He left everything back there on the hill, and now all that has been is covered by sand, grass and dirt and he will never find it again."

Heero walked quickly after her as she marched to the door. Quickly she swung it open and took a step outside. She paused and spun her head around for the last time.

"God may love you Heero, but I don't... at least, not anymore," said Ami. 

She slammed the door behind her and raced off towards the opposite direction from which she came. Heero stared at Ami as she raced away from the mansion at full speed. He couldn't believe what had just happened and for some strange reason, he was not taking this lightly. His whole body shook and collapsed onto the couch. What was this strange emotion he was feeling? Regret? Sadness? He had not known this since he was a child. Why were they kicking in now after all this time?

Ami raced towards some bushes and hid behind them. She wiped away her tears and stared at the new acquired laptop. She managed a stifle laugh before a watery shield surrounded her. Her form slowly changed into a teenage girl. Her eyelids fluttered as she formed a little reflecting mirror in front of her face. A smile appeared on her lips and she clicked her hands making Ami appear on the ground. Her body was tied in chains and a piece of material stuck in her mouth to keep her quiet. The girl chuckled again and opened the laptop, looking at it carefully. This would be quite useful for her.

"I'm a good actor aren't I?" asked the girl.

Ami tried to scream something but the material stopped her. The girl looked into Ami's scared eyes and smiled.

"After all, I didn't need to act. I just performed your job. I reflected on your past and knew exactly what you would have done in that situation. Hey, be happy with me, I just did your job and yes my dear, you would have fallen into hysterics like I had done. Tell me, would you kill yourself for him," asked the girl, typing something in the laptop. She turned to look at Ami who was struggling to get free of the chains.

"Ami, you can't beat me. You may be the strongest scout, but I am Sailor Herm, scout of water and reflection and I believe I will be tormenting your Heero from now on. He can't tell the difference between you and me," said the girl before clicking again, making Ami disappear.

The girl scanned the area on her laptop, making sure the coast was clear and slowly made her way out of the bushes and began strolling down the hill. This was quite a fun job, pretending to be Ami. Maybe she should have just stayed like this and tormented Heero. It would have been fun enough. Of course, he knew that she had to kill all the scouts first, and especially that dirty prince, Heero Yuy.


	26. Journey to Sailor Ar

****

**AN: HAHAH! If only you had known that the 5th scout was going to be evil I'm sure you guys wouldn't have chosen Sailor Herm. That was why Maria was laughing a few weeks ago about it, because she knew that whoever you chose would be evil. Listen, I'm losing my inspiration and had a really bad writer's block, so after this chapter I would really appreciate some reviews to hype up my writing. Sorry if this turns out shit, I'm not going very well and I'm sick too... **

****

**Chapter 24 – Sailor Ar**

****

Heero concentrated on the growing emotion inside his mind, and shut it quickly, before it went too far. He gripped onto the armchair and clutched it ripping a piece of material on it. stopping his eyes from stinging he got up from his chair and headed for the door. He wasn't supposed to feel anything and here he was almost in tears from Ami's outbreak.

Stop it! You're the best soldier and simply a boy. Don't you dare cry said a voice inside him. He wasn't quite sure who it was, but he stopped sulking in seconds and looked around. No one seemed to be in the house at the time.

I should go find the others and go to the scouts thought Heero walking out the door. He had no time to sit around and feel sorry for himself when he had things to do. 

At the same moment Di, Susy and Chris were heading back to the house. Heero masked his face into an emotional appearance and headed towards them. Di was still transformed so she had nothing to worry about but Heero had to be cautious no one would see him or else he would never get anywhere.

"Heero, go on your motorcycle and find the scouts. I get a feeling they are meeting at Rei's shrine, which is where they usually meet," said Susy who seemed to know things that no one knew she knew.

Heero nodded and raced towards his motorbike. He zipped up his black jacket and hopped on the motorbike without a helmet. He was about to race off when he realised he had to hide his appearance. He quickly found the black helmet and put that over his head too. Turning on the bike he raced down the road at a fast speed. As he rode further and further, the roads became more crowded with cars. He swiftly weaved in between the large trucks and other different vehicles. A lot of them seemed to be war vehicles which had been used in wars in the past. They were now being used as normal vehicles but they brought painful memories back to Heero's mind, which he had tried to block out for so long. He turned on the gas loudly, as if trying to overpower his thoughts, and sped across the red light almost jumping over one car. 

Finally he pulled over at the shrine, making a loud screech with his breaks. A black line appeared behind him, coloured from the tyres. He threw his helmet off and unzipped his jacket, twirling his keys on his finger. He checked both sides of the roads before walking up to the huge, and amazingly decorated shrine. He heard a few shouts inside and decided it was better for him to come in. He threw the door open meeting the gaze of Haruka and Michiru. Their faces were stern and serious. Haruka's eyes widened as she saw Heero standing in the door while Michiru turned away, stifling a little giggle. She was so amused to watch her lover get angry whenever she saw Heero.

"What are you doing here?" exclaimed Haruka angrily walking towards Heero. Heero glanced around the shrine, spotting Duo sitting next to Hotaru. Rei was sitting next to the fire, making images with her fingers and showing it in the flames.

"I'll ask you again, what are you doing here?" screamed Haruka, her face growing red with anger.

Heero brushed past her, ignoring her reaching out hand to grab him. He ducked just as her hand flew past and walked towards Duo and Hotaru who seemed to be laughing at the whole show too. 

"Darling, let it go. Heero's obviously here to help us," said Michiru, taking Haruka's hand and pulling her away from Heero. Haruka blushed and smiled, walking away from Heero. She sat down, crossing her arms stubbornly. She still felt something about Heero that was not right.

"What have you solved," asked Heero to Hotaru. 

"Basically, they think that 3 people should go and take her back to the shrine. Our only problem is Domi might want to come along with us so we need a distraction. Duo offered to plainly start a stupid chat with him and we think that's ok but we need two more people. We've been fighting over fifteen minutes on who should go," said Hotaru.

Heero nodded and turned to face the crowd who began another argument over why they couldn't all go. Suddenly Rei stopped forming images in the fire and turned to face them. She seemed to be in a temper as she stomped her foot loudly on the wooden floor, causing everyone to stop and stare at her.

"I've had enough of this. Let Heero and Haruka go! Duo should go now and get everything ready, and Heero and Haruka will follow ten minutes after," said Rei angrily.

Duo yelped and raced out the room before Haruka threw another tantrum. Putting those two together was like putting two pulls together, with red flags attached to both of them.

Haruka's face twitched as she slowly turned her head to face Heero's calm face. His eyes showed nothing as he turned to look back at her. Michiru smiled and giggled again.

"Now I'm amused," said Michiru letting go of Haruka's hand.

"Fine," said Haruka through gritted teeth, her glare not leaving Heero.

The rest of the ten minutes were mostly sat through silence though there was a silent war going between Haruka and Heero. To be more correct, Haruka was having a war with Heero, which Heero didn't care for at all. Finally after the ten minutes Haruka stood up, followed silently by Heero. Once they walked out the door the room broke into laughter and talking.

"Rei, you are evil you know that," exclaimed Mina.

"That's what Ami would say if she was here," said Mako staring at the clock in amusement.

Hotaru bit her lip. She had seen how Ami stormed past Duo and her earlier in the day. She didn't seem herself at all, and she dared not think about what happened in the mansion while she was gone. 

"Actually," began Hotaru not being able to hold the secret in herself anymore. "I saw her today."

"What?" exclaimed the group, looking at her in horror.

"Well," she continued. "It seemed like she had a really bad day and she was really mad at Heero. I'm guessing it was because of the magazine or something, because Heero wasn't quite himself I think. Actually, I'm not sure. That's not the point. She isn't in America anymore and I don't know why. I'm really confused."

The group stared at her in shock, paralysed and not able to speak. Suddenly the door flung open and a sad looking Ami peered in. She turned to face the sky again and let out a smile before turning back to the room.

"Sorry guys. I know you must think this is really strange but I had a few... problems I couldn't bear with in America so I decided to come back to Japan for a few more months. I'll be going back after the American holidays," said Ami. She let out a small smile.

"Oh Ami. You always told us your problems. We have no secrets here. Tell us why you came back. It seemed you had a big trauma or something," said Hotaru weakly.

"No," exclaimed Ami before she could stop herself. "I don't want to tell you all my secrets all the time alright? I don't have to tell you everything!"

Hotaru looked a little shocked and lowered her gaze to the floor in sadness. Ami's eyes softened and she took a seat on the lounge.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I was worried about you guys. I thought you would be in some trouble. I think we have a new enemy but I am not sure who it is yet. When you come to think about it, we haven't found the enemy at all yet. We don't know anything about her or him. We've got no clues!" said Ami putting on a sad face.

I'm doing such a good job! thought Sailor Herm, They will never know that it is actually Sailor Herm talking to them, instead of Sailor Mercury. They will never be able to find me this way. Sailor Herm smiled to herself and turned towards the little laptop in her lap. She opened it and began typing away, pretending to look for the scouts' enemy but instead, she was looking for the princes. She knew she wanted to kill Heero for whoever he was. Something about him made her hate him even though she didn't know who he was. Calling him a selfish prince was just an excuse to make her hate him even more.

"That's alright! We understand," exclaimed Minako cheerfully.

Heero raced next to Haruka who was going for a pretty fast speed for a girl. Haruka angrily pushed on and increased her speed, wanting to outrun Heero but the boy was too fast for her. 

Everyone is always running at my speed! It seems a little unfair to both me and them. thought Haruka as she raced even faster. The boy calmly rushed next to her, his eyes set on the path in front of him though he was really concentrating on Haruka and looking at her from the corner of his eye. She could not see this of course because it looked like he was looking forward. As they ran faster Haruka began running out of breath and her breathing became louder and raspier as she forced herself to go further. The agency was still very far away and she didn't want to stop and make herself look like an idiot.

Finally she gave in to her exhaustion and stopped, bending over and resting her hands on her knees as she panted quickly. She had definitely used up a lot of energy while running and she should have stayed at her own pace.

"We should have taken my motor bike," said Heero calmly.

Haruka sneered and straightened her back, rising taller than Heero. She looked down at him trying to stop herself from panting, but her breathing was getting the better of her. She didn't want to give up to this complete lunatic or else she would lost all the pride she ever had. She knew what Wufei would say if he was in Heero's position. He would say, 'It's alright. You are only a girl'. Haruka grew angrier just thinking about it. That was why she didn't particularly like Wufei either. She looked at Heero again who was calmly standing in the same position like a robot. 

Suddenly Haruka's nerves snapped and she snatched for his shirt. Heero sidestepped evading her attack and calmly looked into her eyes. Haruka glared back into those Prussian blue eyes again. They seemed to have a little bit more colour in them now, and they were alert, watching her every move.

"Do you have to be so perfect," screamed Haruka at the top of her lungs, in the middle of the street. She had had enough of this idiotic perfect guy. She wanted to know who he really was, and she wanted to know it now.

Heero did not reply but eased up a bit seeing that Haruka was only planning to scream now. Haruka sighed and crouched, almost sitting on the road. Heero lightly rolled his eyes and went to sit on the pavement while waiting for Haruka.

A small humming noise was heard from a little distance away. The noise escalated and drew closer. There was another zooming noise and what it was dawned onto Heero.

Heero jumped up and turned to see a huge truck rushing up the hill. Haruka did not seem to be noticing. He took a look at her again and realised she was about to faint. Her face was pale and sweaty and her breathing was more rapid.

"Haruka," exclaimed Heero trying to get her attention.

**AN: My absolute apologies for not updating sooner. I have a REALLY bad writer's block and your reviews will BE GREATLY appreciated. THANKYOU!!! I believe the next chapter will be up much sooner!!! ^_^**


	27. Awaken, four soldiers of freedom; Part 1

**AN: Ok, you will realise that I got my inspiration at the end. Please review this chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait, but I've been studying all the time because of my exams in 2 days. Things should return back to normal in a week and my inspiration will be back completely, but as it goes I have to study now and it sux cause I wanna write!!! . Oh well... anyway, I would really appreciate your reviews.**

****

**Chapter 25 – Awaken, four soldiers of freedom; Part 1**

****

Heero leapt forward not caring if the truck was only a few metres away. It was moving at immense speed. The last thing Heero saw was his hand pushing Haruka out of the way as the truck slammed into him and he rolled across the road while the truck screeched and made hissing noises as it stopped.

The truck driver jumped out of his car not bothering to turn off the engine or close the door. He stared at the two bodies lying on the road in uttermost terror. His hands shook as he identified one as being a super famous millionaire model. The other person seemed to be unknown. Strangely that one wasn't scratched or anything while the model was covered in blood, bruises and scratches.

A few people from the houses rushed out to see what was happening. A few shrieks and screams came from dedicated fans to Heero. The truck driver just stood there, shaking as a few tear drops ran down his cheeks. He didn't mean to kill anyone and he had killed two in a row! A high pitch siren could be heard drawing closer. The driver not knowing what to do raced back to his car as fast as he could. He didn't want to go to jail! It wasn't his fault! As he raced down the hill the police arrived, staring at the strange event. 

Haruka's face twitched and she shot up from her lying position. She couldn't believe she had overtired herself to the point of unconsciousness. She looked around realising she was sitting on the road and a lot of shocked people were staring at her as if she was a ghost. Her gaze turned to the police cars and an ambulance pulling up by her side.

Suddenly she realised she was not alone. Her head turned to Heero, lying unmoving on the road. Her hands began trembling as she realised what had happened. She was so stupid! She should have stopped when she was tired instead of pushing herself just for the stupid pride. A policeman seemed to be interviewing a witness.

"I saw him! He leapt right in front of the truck and when the truck slammed into him, it was such a loud bang," exclaimed the woman, holding a little girl in her arms.

A reporter with a camera rushed up to Haruka, realising she was alive. She stared around at all the people who were looking at her in misery. She hated every bit of it.

"Excuse me, ma'am," the reporter said after checking that she was a woman in a polite way. "Could you please tell us what happened?"

Haruka turned to look back at Heero. Now she hated him even more! Why did he go save her life for his own? Idiot! Just because she was Sailor Uranus and he wasn't a soldier of any sort didn't mean he had to save her!

The doctors rushed over to Heero and got read to pick him up. A female nervous reached for his hand. Suddenly it grabbed onto her arm and Heero's eyes flung open. He clung onto her arm. A slight gasp escaped the nurse's lips as Heero let go of her hand and shakily got up.

"Don't touch me," he said in his monotone voice.

Haruka let out a small smile. This guy was just amazing. A camera was focused on Heero completely and everyone stood there stunned at him. Haruka got up from her crouching position and brushed herself off. This was going to be quite amusing. A huge long black car screeched to a halt in front of Heero. The door flung open revealing Jackie and Domi, who was at the wheel. 

"Get in," said Jackie.

Haruka nodded and helped Heero into the car. The crowd still stood paralysed as the two "zombies" got into the car and slammed the door in their face. The car slowly made its way out of the crowd and towards the modelling agency. Heero sighed angrily as he looked at his bloody figure.

"You do realise what you have done?" exclaimed Jackie suddenly.

Heero looked at the back of her head. He could not see the expression on her face but he was pretty sure she was mad, and red in the face.

"Cool it, Jackie," said Domi trying to concentrate on the rough road.

"You drive, I talk," Jackie shouted, almost in hysterics. She took a breath and began speaking again, a bit more calmly, "You won't be able to model for at least another month unless you are some miracle healer, who heals in a week. You might lose your career and never be able to model again and the magazines will be bothering us for pictures. We have to give in new pictures by the end of the week and here you are scraped like mad!"

Suddenly Haruka interrupted, grabbing Jackie's hand, making her turn around. 

"Listen to me, this guy _is a miracle healer. He'll be fine in 2 days and as for your stingy modelling pictures, why don't you clean him up and try and get a really cool photo of him, ignoring his pain or something. The magazines will love it," said Haruka angrily._

Jackie's face lit up at the idea and she opened her mouth to say some more, "You never let me finish. That is a great idea by the way, Haruka but may I just say, Heero, you leapt in front of a truck to save Haruka and created a really big commotion. Do you know what you have just done? You've made yourself the most popular and famous guy in world!"

Jackie let out a wide smile, her eyes shining in happiness and cheekiness. She received a cold glare back from Heero. Her smile disappeared almost at once as she realised Heero was still covered in blood and needed to be cleaned up as soon as possible, but she had to take the photos too.

"This wasn't what I wanted," said Heero in his usual monotone voice, but he was in deep thought. "This wasn't what I wanted at all. I just wanted to have a job where I could get a lot of money, but I never asked for this popularity, and I don't like it!"

Jackie shut her mouth in sympathy. This guy must have been through a lot because he was talking about stupid and silly things. She had never heard of anyone who didn't like popularity. If only she was as famous as him. She would love to take his place if only that was possible.

The car parked into the farmiliar agency and the group walked out, Heero limping a little. He ignored the strange looks he was getting as they walked along the long white halls of the agency. Jackie smirked mischeviously. She felt so good having such a popular model right at her heels. It made her feel important.

Finally they reached the small room at the corner of the agency not many people knew about. Heero did not recognise this room though he had tried to remember his way around the agency as soon as he got there. He noticed that strangely there weren't any people apart from them walking around this corridor. It felt eery and all the halls were an irritating white, shining as if it was a hospital. That was the only thing he didn't like about the agency.

The silence was broken as Julie turned the key in the keyhole and the door slowly opened with a creek. The room seemed old as Heero peered into it. She motioned for them to come in and quickly closed the door behind them. It was dark too. A few stools and chairs were scattered across the room and a huge indoor wardrobe was hidden on the right side of the room.

A window, covered by long frilly curtains stood lonely facing Heero. Heero turned back to look at Jackie questioningly but her face seemed to be beaming with pride about something. 

"This, was my studio before my father told me to stop photography in his agency and find a real job," said Jackie glaring accusingly at Domi who shook his head in pride.

"This was going to be where I would take photos of famous people and have a good career," she continued dreamily. "But it was ruined when my father said those painful words! But now, it can be changed again and this place may look like an industrial slump, but remember, this is where the most important and famous person in the world is standing right now!"

Haruka angrily sat down on a chair, crossing her arms. Jackie was getting on her nerves and she was getting worried about Heero. The reason they came was to get Jackie but it seemed they were stuck in a position not easily gotten out of.

"What about Di though?" exclaimed Haruka suddenly.

"She would do well here, but we don't have time to get her," said Jackie opening the huge wardrobe revealing a huge amount of different photography objects and very good looking cameras. 

Domi's face went red in anger as he saw the things he had thought he had lost a long time ago, appear right infront of his nose. 

"Jackie! You were the one who had them, and you took the key from me so I couldn't use them," exclaimed Domi angrily.

"Yes papa, I HAD the key and locked up your best possessions just like you locked up my future and threw it out. But now I'm back and unlocking your best possessions just as you are letting me unlock my future again," said Jackie.

"Stop talking in riddles!"

"I'm sorry but I'm very excited! If only we had her here we could win millions of dollars for a picture!"

"If only you had who?" asked someone from the door.

The argument stopped and everyone's gaze turned to Di who was standing at the door, looking extremely sly.

"How did you get here?" asked Domi stupidly.

"Don't ask her that papa, I can't believe she's here. Di, I don't know how you got here but I'm sure you know exactly what I want to do," said Jackie letting Di into the room and locking the door behind them **again.**

"Alright Haruka, could you please help me out while I'm setting up these cameras?" asked Jackie. Haruka widened her eyes as if it was the first time she had been noticed while she was in the room. She gravely nodded and stared questioningly at Jackie.

"Could you please clean up Heero's bruises wherever they are showing and make sure he still has that cut on his arm and that one across his shoulder. This is gonna look so realistic. Wait a minute, this is realistic!" exclaimed Jackie as she rushed backwards and forwards, her face flushed in excitement. 

Haruka surprisingly agreed and walked out the room, followed by Heero. They silently walked along the corridors until they reached rooms where there were plenty people inside. They reached the make up room where the first aid kits were too and sat down at a table.

Haruka gently took out a few sponges and carefully started cleaning the blood off his arms, apart from the ones Jackie said to keep. She stared at Heero as he stared forward into the blank wall infront of them. He didn't grimace at all as she touched the freshly cut sores. Didn't he feel any pain at all?

"Heero, I'd just like to say thankyou for saving my life," said Haruka silently as she began bandaging up his arm. Heero didn't answer of course and she suddenly realised he was extremely stiff and tense.

Heero stared blankly at the wall infront of him. He felt the pain rush through him each time Haruka gently touched his cuts. He concentrated on not showing the pain, but his arms tensed as each stroke was made. He wasn't used to people touching him, especially women. He didn't understand why he let Haruka clean the wounds for him when usually he would do it for himself. It was probably the least thing she could do to thank him for saving her life, but he really didn't see what was so good about what he did, but if it made Haruka feel better about it, he decided he would let her pay him back this way. Heero made an excuse for it, calling it endurance and quickly switched back to trying to shut out the pain racing through every bone and muscle in his body.

"Heero, why are you so quiet?" asked Haruka suddenly as she wrapped a bandage around his knee. 

Seeing that Heero didn't seem to be talking Haruka concentrated back on the last few wounds. Her eye caught his eye which seemed to be extremely wide and unblinking. Haruka opened her mouth to comment but quickly shut it as the door burst open.

"Heero! The reporters are here! We have to get you back to that room at once before they find you," exclaimed Jackie at the door.

Heero nodded and got up almost spilling the water next to him. This wasn't his usual self and it was better he stopped acting so clumsy as soon as possible.

I'm acting like an idiot! STOP IT! STOP FEELING THE PAIN AND WALK YOU MORON thought Heero as he walked to the door, slowly followed by Haruka.

He could hear a bunch of screaming voices and loud noises coming from close by. Jackie took this hint and broke into a run tugging onto Heero's arm to tell him to run too. They ran silently along the halls but soon lost Jackie who seemed extremely excited again. Suddenly Heero's leg gave in and his knees buckled. He collapse onto the ground and Haruka almost tripped over him but dodged quickly. She screeched to a stop and saw Heero breathing quickly on the groun in pain.

STOP IT! You're a weakling and a stupid idiot. Get up! Look, she's pitying you! Look at her sympathy. Get up! Heero screamed inside his head. He felt a strange energy rise around him as Haruka came closer and tried getting him up. Suddenly a dark mist appeared on the left side of the hall. A few screams rose from the reporter's and Haruka could almost hear them as they collapsed to the ground. Out of the other side Jackie came running with frightened eyes. She raced back towards Heero followed by a dark black mist. The two mists began drawing closer to the group. Heero's eyes closed and he slipped into unconsciousness.

The mist began changing colour into a dark blue as it drew closer and began swerving and making unbearable roaring noises that echoed along the hallways. Haruka felt extremely cold. She had no choice but to transform. It didn't really matter since Jackie was supposed to be a scout but Haruka still felt weird.

"Uranus planet power, make up," screamed Haruka as a light yellow light surrounded her body, stopping the black mist from getting too close to the three. Jackie stared in shock at Haruka as she transformed into Sailor Uranus.

"World Shaking!" screamed Uranus, throwing a ball of light at the mist. The ball went right through it, exploding somewhere further down the corridor. Uranus turned back to Jackie pleadingly.

"Jackie! Please remember who you are. You are Sailor Ar, scout of war, fire and anger! I don't know how you transform but you've got to remember. Somehow realise who you are and find the power within you before we fall into this black mist altogether," said Uranus staring at the petrified girl. She stood shaking as she watched the mist slowly edge closer to her. 

Uranus slapped her across the face hard causing her to gasp. Uranus's hand grabbed onto Jackie's shoulder firmly and she stared into her eyes angrily.

"Come on! Don't be a coward! Be yourself," screamed Uranus angrily. Suddenly the mist surrounded Uranus. A loud shrill scream echoed from Uranus's mouth as the mist wrapped itself around her and dragged her to the ground. Another part of the mist was pressing Heero into the ground.

The mist began circling around Jackie who stared at her two friends smashing into the ground. Uranus stopped her screaming and blood was rolling from her forehead. Her eyes suddenly widened.

"Coward," whispered Haruka. "You're a coward. Coward! You are a coward! COWARD!!!"

The huge mist enveloped Jackie as she fell into a painful scream. Haruka's voice faded as she fainted.

"I'm not a coward," said Jackie as the mist dragged her to the floor. "I'm NOT a coward! Never call me a coward," screamed Jackie, rage drawing within her soul. "I'm NOT A COWARD!!!!"

**AN: Wat's gonna happen now? Got any ideas. Well why don't you share them with me! I might even consider them. I mean, I have the whole plot in my head, but not every small detail. I accept any suggestions and will love your reviews. Thank you!!!**


	28. Awaken, four soldiers of freedom; Part 2

**AN: Don't worry all of you… THERE IS an ending and its gonna be a happy soon one! Lol :P Anyway, please continue reading because its nearly done! I'm guessing about 4-5 chapters will do it… or maybe 6… or 7... OH NO!! I'm losing it! Please read and review and tell me what you want or else I can't help you J **

****

**Chapter 26– Awaken, four soldiers of freedom; Part 2**

Jackie felt a strange feeling within her soul and a rising anger in her mind. She felt like punching something and as hard as she could. 

"I'm not a COWARD!" screamed Jackie as a strange sign appeared on her head. It shon bright red and a bloody red light enveloped Jackie as she screamed in rage. Her clothes blended into a long black dress with bloody red covering the dress in blotches. Her hair let out and twirled into a very tight ponytail with a red tip at the end. Jackie looked at herself in amazement and suddenly her past came rushing back to her. She was Sailor Ar, scout of rage, war and fire!

She crossed her hands over her head and whispered the ancient chant of war, raising a spirit fire dragon into the air. "Spirit Dragon, get rid of the enemy! Now!" screamed Sailor Ar as the red light disappeared. A raging scream was released from the Spirit Dragon causing a huge wind to start blowing the mist backwards. The spirit dragon disappeared with the mist, leaving the corridors empty besides the two bodies on the ground.

"Where's papa?" thought Sailor Ar as she slowly reached the two breathless bodies on the ground.

Sailor Uranus shivered a little and got up shakily. She turned to look at Sailor Ar and smiled. Sailor Ar looked at herself properly and realised the red blotches on her dress was real blood. Carefully she touched the red blotched on her dress. They didn't seem to smear off and the blood on her fingertips quickly vanished.

"I'm covered in blood," said Sailor Ar shakily.

"That's alright," said Uranus encouragingly. "You are the sailor of war, and war has left blood stains on you. You are the strongest scout of the new scouts though some don't know it yet.

"Couldn't you have done that a little faster? I look like a tomato with all this blood on my face," said the usual monotone voice behind them.

Haruka transformed back to her usual self and collapsed into giggles. That was probably the closest Heero ever got to joking, but his face was so serious Haruka couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"There is no time to laugh. I need all the goddesses of planets now! There is an enemy lurking by and I want to catch it," said Sailor Ar, fire reflecting in her eyes.

"Now we're talking! Let's go," exclaimed Haruka. 

"You aren't going to leave Heero here! He is too weak to run. Make the goddesseses and scouts come here."

Haruka nodded and took out her communicator. Each goddess had one.

"Michiru, please tell everyone to come to the agency," Haruka said into the communicator before switching it off. She sighed, turning back to Heero before giving him an awkward smile.

Heero's breathing suddenly became irregular and he collapsed on the ground before Haruka could catch him. He pressed his back against the wall for support and took in sharp gasps.

"What's happening to him?" asked Haruka quietly.

"I don't know! I don't understand any of this. I don't understand why he's feeling so strange!" exclaimed Sailor Ar glancing at Heero again.

"Sailor Ar, what do you know of the prophecy. We need to know now," said someone from the other side of the hall. Haruka's face lightened up seeing the scouts walking towards them. Those boys were with them too. The four new scouts appeared on the other side of the hall, making sure they weren't too close to the other scouts in case something bad happened again.

"We have no time to waste. I cannot tell you anything of the prophecy that you do not know. But I can feel a curse running between the goddesses and new scouts. Sailor Mars, Saturn, Jupiter, Venus, Aphro, Ze, and Hade please step forward," said Sailor Ar ignoring the raise of pain evolving in her body as Sailor Mars came closer. She could feel it. She could feel the curse growing larger as they moved closer to eachother. The others seemed to be in pain too but tried not showing it as they formed a circle around her.

"Close your eyes and put your minds into one," said Sailor Ar. The group nodded and closed their eyes, concentrating on Sailor Ar as she began whispering an ancient spell.

Sailor Herm stared through her illusion. This was all too interesting. It was so easy to trick people into thinking she was Sailor Mercury. This way they could never catch her as she slowly plotted against them. These scouts were strong and if she was discovered it could be a problem.

I work for myself. I don't trust people into doing my job. That is why I always succeed in the end thought Sailor Herm as she stared at the scouts. A strong beam flew from Sailor Ar's head as she tilted it backwards. She screamed as she felt the pressure in her body. 

"Awaken four soldiers of freedom to your true powers. Awaken goddesses of the beautiful planets and unite!" screamed Sailor Ar as the warm energy surrounded the scouts and enveloped them in the power.

Sailor Ar rose her hands as a strange stringy energy flew from everyone's soul. She pulled her hands apart as if she was tearing the energy apart. A last whine surrounded the room and the energy blew up into thousands of little pieces. Sailor Ar opened her eyes and carefully looked around the room. The curse was gone! She didn't feel the pain within her body anymore. 

The scouts stared at eachother in amazement as they felt the same ease as before. Sailor Herm looked at the scouts in amusement. This was all getting too interesting. Heero got up from his lying position, sweating and feeling extremely cold. Sailor Herm put on a face of disgust and walked towards Sailor Ar, smiling innocently. 

"I'm so glad," said Sailor Ar "This way I don't have to serve Usagi yet and yet there is no pain in my body anymore!"

Suddenly Herm's arm shot out and grabbed Sailor Ar's wrist. Ar screamed in pain as she felt Herm's hand burning into her skin and pulled away in shock. The scouts stopped and turned to look at the gasping scout.

"What are you doing Sailor Mercury" exclaimed Ar. "Don't tell me your angry that I'm not serving Usagi."

"Who's not serving me?" asked a voice behind them. Sailor Moon and Mamoru appeared towering over Ar.

That's right! Friendship is an illusion and is weak. These girls should learn to trust only themselves. There can only be one ruler of the world and only one existent per world and that will be me thought Sailor Herm as her mouth twisted into a smirk.

"That's exactly why I'm angry. You should be loyal to your princess, otherwise the group will break. I don't like the way you do things," said Sailor Herm in an angry tone.

"You must be kidding. Mercury, are you alright today?" exclaimed Haruka.

"She's not! She's not herself at all," said Ar, her temper rising. She closed her eyes and let hot fire surround her body.

Heero watched Ar as her body flamed. Sailor Mercury seemed to be having too much fun. This wasn't the girl he remembered. She could get mad, but she would never hurt anyone. Why did she seem so strange? Heero looked closely at Sailor Mercury. The halls darkened and the only thing Heero could make out was the back of Mercury's head. A loud shrill laughter filled the hall and Mercury's head slowly turned around but her face was different. Her eyes were dark black and the features on her face were different. Another scream filled the room but it was desperate and crying.

Suddenly light filled the room again and Heero found himself staring at Mercury's face who was staring at him in disgust.

"Heero? Heero... HEERO!" screamed Haruka lightly slapping Heero on the face. Heero looked at Haruka before looking back at Mercury's amused face. The scream filled his mind again. Who's scream was in? Who was crying!? No one seemed to notice it but him. Maybe he got brain damage when he got ran over by the truck. That must have been it.

"Heero, you're as pale as a ghost," said Ar gently.

Heero felt sweat pouring down his face. This couldn't be the Mercury he knew. He was always told to trust his instincts but something here was wrong. Why couldn't he figure it out!? Why did he care so much for the girl even when she rejected him completely?

Heero's gaze turned back to Sailor Ar who seemed to be calm now.

Damn Heero! He always ruins things for me! I need to kill Sailor Ar and the only way I can do that is by destroying her flames once they are at their highest energy! This has gone far enough!

Ar suddenly twirled around and glared at Sailor Mercury.

"There is something about you that is reminding me of another scout I used to know from my past. You remind me of my sister!" screamed Ar angrily. Herm staggered back. Surely Ar couldn't remember her?

No no! How could she remember? She was three when I left the moon to go to my own planet. She was four, and I was six. Could Ar possibly see through her illusion? No, that wasn't possible! No one could.

"What sister could that be?" asked Herm cooly, trying to hide her nervousness.

"The sister that left me with my original horrible parents when I was only four! That sister left me with the parents who are responsible for my anger and temper! I could not remember it until you brought the same anger, I had experienced when I was young, back to my mind! She was the future scout of water, illusion, and ice. She disappeared from my life completely. Oh god, how I begged her to take me with her but she left me! She left me, to live in loneliness and anger, and each day my anger rose until my parents could not handle me anymore and sent me to earth to be reincarnated to this time. The moon was attacked only three days later, while I was travelling to earth in a ball of flame. At that moment I fell into complete solitude and anger overwhelmed me because I had lost everyone I knew. Even my parents didn't let me die with them, but sent me to earth. I would have been taken over by chaos completely, but the mark on my forehead saved me from it. With the last of my energy it blocked my memory and reincarnated me to this time, hoping I would learn love and happiness before my memory came back!" said Sailor Ar, stroking back her hair before continuing. "Heero showed me that happiness through his modelling. He was the reason I awoke without horrid thoughts of killing everyone. So I find it so hard to watch you mock him infront of me. But that will stop, Sailor Mercury! I don't know what has gotten into you, but I'm sick of you acting this way!"

Heero stared in shock. He had done nothing to help her! Why were all the new scouts to attatched to him? What had he done? Nothing! He felt a sickening disgust in his stomach. This was all wrong! He didn't want anything to do with this.

He felt a strange energy wave surround him. As he stared at Sailor Mercury he suddenly realised there was a watery blanket surrounding her which no one seemed to see. Her face turned to look at him angrily. His eyes met her eyes and they began to darken. The scream filled his voice again. Heero closed his eyes and the sounds in the room became normal again.

Sailor Ar's body enveloped in flame again. Even her eyes grew bright red.

Now is the time thought Sailor Herm staring at the sign that began to burn into Ar's forehead. Her hand reached out to touch Ar's sign but a body shot out in front and knocked her backwards. She collapsed on the ground in anger, and glared at her offendor.

"You," she hissed. Heero glared at her, struggling to stay on his legs. Shakily he reached for his gun and pointed it at her head. He hoped he was correct. Follow his instincts was what he was told to do, and love had no room for it. If he was incorrect, it would not be a grave loss! He stared into her eyes and the watery blanket grew brighter around her body.

"You're not Sailor Mercury, you bitch! You're the enemy!" Heero let off the safety on his gun and got his finger ready to shoot. 

"Heero, what are you doing?" screamed a frantic voice behind him.

Duo?

"Heero, stop! This is not helping anyone! I know you fought, but don't conclude to this."

Quatre?

"Heero, don't you dare shoot that gun!"

Sailor... Moon...

Tears filled Sailor Mercury's eyes.

"Why are you crying?" questioned Heero angrily, ignoring the remarks behind him.

"She not crying Heero! She's laughing! Can't you see?" exclaimed Sailor Ar.

No! She was crying, but the laughter filled Heero's ears. He didn't know which was deceiving him! His eyes, or his ears!? What in the world was happening to him?

**AN: OMG!!! I'm so happy! After about 2 months of torturous writer's blocks and misery of failing to be able to write anything, I think I have finally gotten my inspiration back! It may be bad writing, but at least I'm getting there and I hope my next chapter will improve greatly. As a sincere apology I'll try finish the next chapter today and give you two at the same time, but don't forget to review though ^_-**


	29. The beggining of the end

**AN: Oh yeah! Not only did I finish this chapter as promised, but I also reached PAGE 100!!! I'm so proud of myself! Happy reading! This story is going to be over in about 1 chapter or so, so give me your support to make the last few chapters the best ever!!!!**

Thankyou,  
Lizalaroo ^_^

****

**Chapter 27 – The beginning of the end**

****

Heero's gun dropped to the floor, followed by his body as his knees failed to hold. His eyes shut, not wanting to open. 

"You're not Sailor Mercury! You are an illusion, you are an illusion..." whispered Heero hoarsely.

"Heero's cracked or did we miss something important?" asked Duo walking over to his best friend.

"What are you doing here in the first place?" asked Michiru.

"We saw it on the news. How Heero leapt infront of a truck to save that man looking onna!" exclaimed Wufei angrily.

"He's right! She isn't Sailor Mercury!" exclaimed Sailor Ar. "And Heero knows it! Come on Heero, get up and be a soldier. You are the only one who can help us!"

Heero's eyes shut firmly. Why didn't he just shoot? He wasn't the perfect soldier he once was! He was a stupid jerk!

The same loud cry filled his ears again. 

"Heero! I know you're mad at me, but please! I'm so sorry!" the voice called.

That's Sailor Mercury! I, no, I can't... NO! yeah but… NO, but you have to, NO!!! You love her you moron!!!! Heero stopped. His eyes flung open and he got up and stared at Sailor Herm again. Duo jumped back from him with a worried look on his face.

"You aren't Sailor Mercury! You are an illusion, hidden under a watery blanket and you have Sailor Mercury somewhere. I want her back!" said Heero firmly, his gun pointing at her head again.

Sailor Mercury's cool face faltered a little and a look of worry flickered on her face.

"I am Sailor Mercury! You just don't want me to be like this Heero!"

A loud noise came from Heero's gun as Mercury disapparated. 

Damnit, I was too late thought Heero.

Damn him! He knows and he can see it! His true powers will come out soon! This must stop!!! thought Sailor Herm as she stared down at Heero from the ceiling.

"Come back you coward!" screamed Sailor Ar with tears in her eyes suddenly. "Come back, scout of water, illusion and ice! Come back, Sailor Herm!!!" Sailor Ar's voice carried across the hall silencing everyone.

Sailor Herm's pupils dilated in fear. "She knows" whispered Sailor Herm, watching her sister's movements.

"Bring back Sailor Mercury!" said Heero trying to block out the voice in his head – "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry Heero. Please forgive me!!!!"

"Everyone stop!" exclaimed Quatre suddenly, who hadn't said anything the whole time. The crowd turned to look at him quickly. "Screaming to thin air won't help anyone and you're wasting your breath. You have to think of strategy."

"Nah, I dunno," joked Duo suddenly. "Can't we just splatter her with a gundam?"

"You can't do that. This fight isn't in size, but in physical strength of the person's magical capacity. No matter how big a machine you throw at her, it's just the same. She'll bounce off a mouse with the same energy level as a gundam, because there is no magical capacity in it," explained Minako. Duo blinked. He didn't know Minako could say something as smart as that.

Heero's eyes narrowed and he looked around the room. He could feel her prescence. She was still here! She wouldn't leave on such an important conversation. 

Herm stared at Heero. Suddenly his head shot up and his eyes stared right at her as if he could see her. He glared angrily and threw out his gun shooting at the ceiling, causing the scouts to shriek.

"Heero, why are you shooting the ceiling?" asked Makoto.

"I know she's here! Can't you sense it?" asked Heero shooting at the ceiling a couple more times.

"Why can you sense her, and her own sister can't?" growled Wufei.

"I don't know," whispered Sailor Ar through tears.

Heero's shots suddenly became more rapid and louder. Suddenly a bullet rebounded in the air and dropped to the floor silencing Heero. Heero shot again until a bullet rebounded again.

"Damn that bitch! I know she's here!!!!" screamed Heero. "AARRRGGGHHH!!!!"

"Heero, relax!!!" exclaimed Duo but he hoped Heero would hit her again.

"Show yourself, SAILOR HERM!!!" screamed Heero. Suddenly the gun flew out of his hand and he felt a strong force hit his cheek. Jumping back to his feet he punched the air before leaping for his gun and twirling around, shooting at the ceiling again.

"Very well Heero. You want me to show myself, I will! But I'll let you see your precious love too!" echoed a voice in the hall. Heero backed away a bit as Sailor Herm appeared. A huge vine appeared in front of Sailor Herm, with Sailor Mercury wrapped in it. The thorns were protruding through her skin and a thin line of blood was trickling down the vine.

Heero shot at the vine but it tightened itself around Sailor Mercury. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out except a low whine.

"Damn you for doing this! Why?" said Sailor Moon walking infront of Heero. Suddenly she fell into a run and grabbed the vine with her hands trying to pull it off Sailor Mercury.

"Why you ask?" said Sailor Herm. Her hands flicked and Sailor Moon went flying back. Mamoru leapt forward and caught her before she collided with the floor.

"Because Sailor Mercury and Sailor Ar the only two Sailor scouts who can challenge me! That's why! But I can beat them both. I was close to killing Sailor Ar today, if it wasn't for Heero who jumped on me giving Sailor Ar time to cool down. Sailor Mercury's life is in my hands, and I love watching her cry in mercy. Now that sailor Mercury's energy has almost been sucked out I think I can get Sailor Ar too!" said Sailor Herm throwing out her hand.

Everyone flew across the room except Sailor Ar who was enjoying the wind, spreading the flames surrounding her body. She felt the power rise within her.

"You are a foolish girl," said Sailor Herm throwing out a water beam that circled around Sailor Ar in a flash and covered her in stinging water. Sailor Ar screamed in pain as a watery string surrounded her body and tightened her, placing her next to Sailor Mercury.

"Well, now that I have both of them I can't afford to lose them," said Sailor Herm through Ar's screams. "Never challenge water against fire, Sailor Ar. I told you, you were foolish!"

A long watery blanket surrounded the two struggling scouts as Heero began firing at it again. 

"Let them go," said Heero in his cold monotone voice. 

"Or what?" asked Sailor Herm in an amused voice. "Now that I have those two, there is only one person that can challenge me! But I will destroy him before his power awakens. Its quite funny actually, that the last person who could possibly kill me is pointing a useless gun at me face right now and is ready to die this minute. Heero Yuy, I will destroy you before you let loose your powers!" Sailor Herm said in a triumph voice.

Heero's hand shook. Me? ME!? How could I do anything! I have no powers!  Heero's finger slipped, shooting a bullet at Sailor Herm. She smirked and lifted her hand making the bullet reverse and shoot at Heero at amazing speed. Heero leapt into the air dodging the bullet but it twirled around and shot at him again.

"Wish you hadn't done that eh? I wonder how long you'll manage to dodge that bullet," said Sailor Herm.

"Please stop Herm! What you are doing is wrong! I will stop you! Scouts, please help me!" exclaimed Sailor Moon closing her eyes.

_Mars Power_

_Venus Power_

_Jupiter Power_

_Saturn Power_

_Uranu … AAAAAAA_

Uranus flew back, hitting the wall and collapsing into unconsciousness. 

"Uranus," exclaimed Michiru, rushing to her girlfriend's side.

"You can't hurt me Sailor Moon. I told you, the only ones who could challenge me aren't capable of it anymore. There is nothing you can do. Foolish new scouts! You should have united with Sailor Moon. Then you could have killed me, but you followed your hearts and stayed with Heero. Now look what you have brought onto yourselves. Friendship and love is a weak illusion," said Herm.

"It's not weak. They followed their hearts and I'm not a little bit mad at them for it. I'm sure if I was in their position I would have chosen the same thing," said Sailor Moon.

"That's right! We don't care if we perish right here and right now as long as we've had our taste of love, friendship and happiness," said Sailor Hade.

"You're all wrong! You're all so wrong!" laughed Sailor Herm. "You think I'm going to let you go the easy way by killing you! No, of course not! I will let you suffer like the other two and watch as this world falls to bits! I will enjoy your torture for the rest of eternity." Sailor Herm licked her lips in anticipation. She couldn't wait any longer. She was sick of waiting. Her finger pointed to the sky as a small ball of water energy appeared. She threw it at the bullet, making it fly straight at Heero before he could dodge it. The bullet pierced his skin and blood shot out, covering his arm in a red liquid.

"Damn you," said Heero letting all his bullets fly at Herm at once. She smiled and flicked them off, shooting them back at him.

"Alright, this time I won't cheat. Lets see how long you can really dodge four bullets at once," said Sailor Herm, before looking at Sailor Ar who seemed to still be struggling.

Heero's mind raced as he leapt into the air and tried to knock the bullet off course using his gun as a shield. For once in his life he knew he was so close to dying. One wrong move or slip would mean his death and suddenly he didn't want it anymore. The throbbing pain in his arm grew stronger as he leapt through the air.

"This is very impressive. I've been considering in leaving you like that for eternity instead of putting you in a vine like the others," said Sailor Herm.

"Then I have no choice," said Sailor Saturn stepping forward. "I will destroy you by using my double edged sword. I will erase you from time!" 

Sailor Herm laughed and threw out her beam, cracking Sailor Saturn's glave scythe in half and throwing the sharp part of it in her leg, pinning her down to the floor. Saturn's piercing scream filled Heero's ears and he turned not realising that the bullets were shooting straight at him from all opposite sides. Sailor Ar screamed and with the last of her strength broke loose of the power beam tied around her and jumped infront of the bullet as did Hade, Aphro and Ze. Before Heero knew it the scouts had surrounded him and shielded him as the bullets flew into their bodies.

Heero dropped to his knees breathless as the girls collapsed to the ground in a heap of blood.

"Damn them! Jumping infront of those bullets the way they did. They're cowards! I was planning to torture them but they took the easy way out by killing themselves!"

"Killing?" asked Heero dumbly. His eyes glanced quickly at their bodies, realising the bullets had pierced them in the stomach. Blood poured around him.

"How dare you call them cowards! They loved Heero and didn't want to see their prince dying! They protected the only one who could save the world!" exclaimed someone behind Heero. He looked up to see Sailor Pluto standing infront of him.

"Prince?" asked Sailor Venus.

"I came here because I was concerned that Endymion, Mamoru had come here but I see I came at the wrong time. I should have told you earlier that he was the prince!" said Pluto.

"Why?" asked Heero staring at the breathless girls around him.

"To save, the one person we ever loved," said Aphro.

"To help the only person who could help save this world," whispered Ze.

"To help you realise your powers," said Hade.

"To show you love, the way you showed me what happiness and friendship was when my heart was still cold and mind was naïve," said Ar.

"Damn," said Aphro through tears as her body began to disappear. "I wish I could have met you earlier. I was too late wasn't I?" her voice faded until only the evidence of their existence, the blood on the floor, was left.

"This is what Pluto meant by them being destined to the princes, but not receiving their princes in the end," said Heero. "How cruel for them to die in such a way! They should have united and learned to love their own princes!"

"That's right Heero. They should have! Because I... was destined... to... you," said Herm with a little laugh. 

**AN: AHAHAHAHAHAHA! MAJOR CLIFFIE!!! AND THAT'S ALL FOR THE DAY!!! EEEEEEHEEEE HEEEE HEEE! If you want the next chapter up tomorrow, I better be getting a lot of reviews for these chapters. So let's make it, for the next chapter to come out tomorrow, I must have 10 more reviews ^_^ and who knowz, it may just be the last one, and super long too ^_~ oops, did I say too much? :P**


	30. Love emotion

**AN: Love, Romance, *sniff* how on earth did I end up writing this?!?! Oh btw, this may sound yaio a little somewhere but don't get the wrong idea, its not like that and I don't want it to be like that.**

****

**Chapter 28 – Love emotion**

****

Heero's head shot up at the words. It couldn't be!

"No, you're lying! You couldn't be! You're a cruel heartless person who doesn't care about anyone else," exclaimed Heero standing up from the pool of blood.

"Are you saying you are any different Heero? You are exactly like me! You are a cruel heartless, emotionless person!" screamed Herm in anger. A huge wave flew across the scouts, sending them into the walls. Quatre, Wufei, Trowa and Duo managed to scramble out of it and run towards Heero again.

"I..." began Heero suddenly realising Herm was correct. "I am a heartless, cold, emotionless person..." Heero stared at his shaking hands. They were covered in blood. Blood from people he had murdered in war, people who had loved him, people who had cared about him and people who protected him. So many people had died for him and so many more were hurt and he had no thought about them at all.

"That's right Heero! You and I were supposed to rule the world together. That's how it was to be! But then, you met Sailor Mercury," Herm spat and glared at the weeping scout of water, before continuing. "You met her and I could see you were trying to ignore the love you had for her, until you blocked it out again. Then I realised, that love was so weak and friendship was a horror. I realised that there was no trust in this world and I would never have you. So I knew the only way to win was to be the only living existent for eternity. I wanted to be the only living soul in the world so there would be no love, friendship or happiness in the world ever again," said Herm.

I love Ami? But I can't! I'm not allowed! Which way am I supposed to go? I wasn't trained for this! I was trained to be emotionless, the perfect soldier, I Heero was interrupted by Duo's screaming.

"You killed your own sister! How can you compare yourself to Heero! He may seem cold, or emotionless, but he cares about people more than any of us do. He's a better person then you'll ever be, no matter how much hate and anger you feed him! You're disgusting, to torment people's minds like that!" exclaimed Duo suddenly. He couldn't take this stupid woman saying such horrible things to his best friend.

"That's right! You are completely different to Heero. Deep inside him, he wishes for peace, while deep inside you, you, you don't even have a heart!" exclaimed Quatre standing next to Duo, who stood infront of Heero, protecting him while his mind was in complete confusion.

Heero looked up to see his friends protecting him. No! They are going to die just like the others! Why do so many people try to protect me! I'm a horrid person and I should just die! thought Heero, forgetting about his bleeding arm.

"Here, let me help you," said Saturn, crawling to him since she had hurt her leg when she went flying backwards. Her hand reached out with a warm blue light but Heero flung her hand away.

"I don't want to be rescued! I don't deserve this!" said Heero.

Herm let out a huge ball of energy aiming at the boys infront of him. Wufei and Trowa raced infront to protect Heero as the ball of energy collided with them. The boys screamed as they tried to stop themselves from flying backwards.

"What are you guys doing? Wufei? Trowa?" asked Heero through gasps of short breath.

"Oh I see, I don't think you know this Heero, but these boys infront of you are also princes believe it or not. And now that their powers are awakening they have a sudden instinct to protect the main prince. But I will light their power out before it manages to awaken!" said Sailor Herm.

She threw another energy beam at the boys making them stagger back, trying to sustain the ball of energy forcing them down.

"Stop it!" screamed Heero jumping forward into the ball of energy. As his body collided with it he felt a huge amount of pain surround his body. He forced himself to struggle through the energy ball and leap at the vine covering Sailor Mercury. He didn't want anyone else to be hurt. Herm's attention straight away left the boys and the energy beam was thrown at Heero's back. Heero ignored the piercing pain and grabbed at the vines. Blood trickled down his hands as the thorn's pierced his skin. With all his might he began pulling at the vines to tear them apart.

Mercury's eyes opened to see Heero pulling at the vines as hard as he could.

"Heero you came," whispered Mercury through tears.

"For once I think I am doing something right, though it may be too late. Please live for me. I finally have things sorted out. I don't want anyone else to …eh... die because of me," said Heero wincing as Herm threw another beam at him.

"Heero, no Heero no!!! Please promise you'll live with me!" said Sailor Mercury as she saw a flicker of pain on Heero's face.

Suddenly a beam of light surrounded the boys apart from Heero. 

"No! Die! You cannot awaken!" screamed Sailor Herm throwing an energy ball at the boys. The light rebounded and disapparated the energy ball.

Wufei stared at the strange ancient chinese clothes he was wearing. Kings used to wear these type of clothes. Suddenly he felt so strong. The words at the back of his head were there. All he had to do was say them.

"Prince of Mars and justice, sworn protector of the goddess of Mars. Prince of Mercury awaken!" said Wufei, taking his position.

Heero turned to look at Wufei in shock though his arms were still pulling. What on earth was going on? His mind had been switched off for a while and all he cared about was pulling the vines away from Mercury not noticing what was going on behind him.

Quatre's clothes changed into Arabian robes and he said, "Prince of Venus and peace, protector of the Goddess of Venus. Prince of Mercury Awaken!" 

Duo's clothes changed too, as did Trowa's who both said their lines before screaming, "Prince of Mercury awaken!"

Heero felt the energy within him rising! No! He fought it! He didn't want to have the power to protect himself. He wanted to die!!! He was a cold hearted idiot who didn't deserve to live! Sailor Herm seemed to catch on because her frown suddenly turned into a smile. This was her chance.

"Heero, you are absolutely correct! Come to me and I will forgive you! I'll let you die right now and release Sailor Mercury from her vines! How's that for an exchange? You are a cold hearted, emotionless, foolish boy who doesn't deserve to live," exclaimed Herm throwing a watery blanket around Heero which he could not see.

Suddenly all the voices died out and darkness filled the hall again. Heero looked around but the only person he could see was Sailor Herm.

Damn her illusions thought Heero.

"You saw her Heero. She was suffering because of you. If it wasn't because of you, she would have never gone to America where I took her. It's your fault she's in pain. It's your fault everyone died! It's always your fault!" Herm said in a convincing, rising tone.

"Are you saying that it was you who screamed at me in my own house?" asked Heero, realisation dawning over him. "It was you all along!" 

"Oh, but she would have done exactly the same. She may have given into you at the end but she would have still said about the same thing. Now its your turn to give in. I'll kill you and release Sailor Mercury and you can die."

Heero's eyes slowly went black as her persuading energy made him begin to walk forward towards her.

Ah, trust is weak. He's too confused to know who to trust anymore thought Herm.

A sharp dagger appeared in her hands as Heero slowly staggered closer. This is the end, my happy little prince thought Herm.

Duo watched as Heero suddenly let go of the vines covering Mercury. She screamed in pain as they tightened around her again. A dagger appeared in Herm's hand as Heero began slowly walking towards the scout.

"No way! He's given in to the witch! This can't be?" exclaimed Duo.

"She's bewitched him and confused him completely," said Sailor Pluto sadly. "I have to go, the gate of time is now in need of protection twenty four hours a day, and I cannot bear to watch anymore." Pluto disappeared.

"Heero, wake up! What are you doing you weakling?" asked Wufei.

"She can't do this to him," screamed Duo running at Heero at full speed. Suddenly he ran into an invisible wall and collapsed on the ground. He struggled to get up and ran at the wall again only to rebound of it onto the floor again.

"It's no use Duo. You don't know how to use your powers yet," said Sailor Moon, watching as Duo tried to run into the wall again.

"Heero can't you hear me?" screamed Duo, pounding his fits against the wall. He flew back another time landing on the floor with a loud thump.

"Come on Heero, you are our last hope!" said Quatre as he watched Heero draw closer to the dagger, which was only one metre away from him now. Quatre closed his eyes and turned. He didn't want to see the end. This wasn't how things were supposed to end!

Heero slowly walked towards the dagger that looked more appealing to him by the second. He could almost see his own blood on it already. It wasn't far to walk anymore. Soon he'd be rid of all this coldness.

The silence filled his ears and relaxed him. Only one more step! 

"Heero! Please Heero, I can't live without you! Please Heero help me! I'm so sorry for anything I ever did to you. Heero, please Heero, listen to me! Can't you hear me? Get away from the dagger!" a soft voice reached Heero's ears making him pause.

"Come on Heero, you are nearly there. Come on! Just one more step and you'll die in happiness! You'll die and get rid of all this coldness! Die in happiness!" exclaimed Herm, raising the dagger to throw it into him.

Heero closed his eyes. "Heeero! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" a shrill scream filled his ears and a deafening cry suddenly reached his mind. His eyes flew open and stared right at the dagger ready to hit his chest. His arm reached out and grabbed the dagger. Quickly he threw the dagger at the vine, slicing it in half. Mercury fell from it and collapsed on the ground.

A scythe suddenly appeared in Duo's hand and he smashed into the invisible wall, breaking it into small pieces. He ran towards Mercury to help her, followed by the scouts and princes.

Heero turned to Herm, his eyes blazing with anger. She seemed furious too and grabbed his arm as hard as he could while with her other she punched him in the stomach.

"I don't want to die in happiness," said Heero cooly, his voice monotone and cold. He grabbed his gun and pointed it at her head.

"Wait," Herm said smiling. "I don't deserve to die. Its you who deserves to die!"

"Heero don't listen to that witch!" screamed Duo with a note of worry in his voice.

Heero turned back to look at Mercury who was weakly smiling at the scouts surrounding her.

"That's right, I do deserve to die," said Heero pulling the trigger. Suddenly the bullet turned a shining gold and shot into Herm's head sending her flying backwards. A loud shrill scream echoed across the hall as Herm's body disappeared.

"It's over. It's finally over," whispered Saturn.

"That's right. I do deserve to die. But not right now," said Heero finishing off his sentence. He turned to look at Mercury and slowly walked over to her. The scouts parted for him to kneel down beside her. 

"Amichan, please forgive me. I was trying to push away the feelings that were true to me, but now I know I can't do that anymore. I can't push you away anymore," said Heero.

"Heero, I" she broke mid-sentence as Heero's lips touched hers. He broke away quickly but it was enough for her. She knew now that he loved her. He truly loved her.

"Oh dear! Look how many people I have to heal now! Couldn't you have realised your love a little earlier Heero?" exclaimed Hotaru shaking her head jokingly.

The group burst into laughter just as someone walked around the corner.

"What's going on here?" asked the voice. The man walked over to the crowd blinking blankly. Domi, oh no! thought Heero suddenly remembering how Sailor Ar had sacrificed herself for him.

"Who are you people?" exclaimed Domi.

Heero stepped away from the group and walked up to Domi. "It's me Heero. I have some sad news for you," said Heero.

"Why Heero! What a pleasure it is to meet you finally? You know, I was just looking at the photos you sent in. They will be great for the next magazine," said Domi.

"Meet me? But you've..."

"I've seen you in the magazines but this is, let me assure you, the first time I have ever met you!"

"But," Heero glanced at the magazine front page where Aphro was looking like she about to kiss him. "But, are you telling me you have never met Ditey either?"

"Heero, you are a very funny boy. I've never met Ditey. They said she was a very mysterious person and never showed her face to anyone but you and the photographer."

"The photographer?"

"Yes, it's quite sad really... I wish she was still here... but... she JUST HAD to quit to get that other job. Apprentices are so stupid!!!" exclaimed Domi angrily, his face growing red.

"But your daughter?" asked Heero stupidly, though realisation was dawning over him slowly.

"My daughter? You wish mate! If I had one, I'd have a wife too, but I don't have either. As for the sad news, I've already heard."

"I'm very sorry."

"I'm very sorry that you have decided to stop your modelling career too, though I'm sure the fans will still love you. They said there is a very nice school nearby, you might want to enrol yourself there," said Domi turning around and walking off. Heero blinked in confusion. How come nobody remembered anything? Did the scouts have these powers too? Heero turned to look at the scouts again who were trying not to giggle.

"I think, I need to go home and have a rest," said Heero looking at himself. The group fell into laughter as Heero turned around and left the hall, still shaking his head in confusion.

* * *

Heero lay in bed awake, staring at the ceiling. The events of the day kept rushing through his mind. It almost felt like a dream now. His head felt like it was on overload, and he didn't even know if Ami was alright. Well, of course she was but he wanted to go and see her!

"Dr J, you'd kill me if you knew what a moron I've become," mused Heero.

4 shining diamonds flew in threw the window and landed in his hand. Red, Black, Yellow, and Green. 

Sailor Ar, Sailor Hade, Sailor Aphro, and Sailor Ze. I don't feel so alone knowing your souls are still with me. Thanks for sticking up for me. You truly showed me how to live with emotions...

"Thankyou," whispered Heero as his hand clutched onto the diamonds and his eyes closed, into a deep sleep.

**AN: Alright, I better be getting a whole bunch of reviews! You hear that!? I FINISHED AND I WANT EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN READING TO TELL ME THEIR COMMENTS, GOOD AND BAD! UNDERSTOOD!?!?! **

I finally finished this story, finishing at 105 pages so I'm very proud of this story so please review for the last time. 


End file.
